Rocking the Atmosphere
by AmberStone12
Summary: The fan base of a famous male and female band is turned upside down when their managers agree to merge the groups. Though it may seem perfect to the adoring fan base, all hell breaks loose for the 3 stubborn boys and girls, who are forced to go above and beyond to protect their fame.
1. The Merge

Rocking the Atmosphere

Prologue/Chapter 1

* * *

**Molly's P.O.V**

The screams were deafening, probably enough to permanently damage my hearing, but I let the wonderful sound fill my ears. There were hands fist pumping, and others holding about every modern electronic device ever made. Each was recording a snippet of this history. Most of them streaming or uploading it to every social network.

To be honest, I've never felt so alive. I knew I was happy before, but not as happy as I am now. My..I mean -our- lives are finally reaching a revolutionary turning point. Everything was finally how it was supposed to be. I stand there, center stage with a microphone in hand, staring at the pitch black abyss that was the crowd of fans that came to see us. The flashing lights blinded me, but atleast it wouldn't allow me to see the overwhelming sight of the thousands of people in the arena.

"HELLO NYC! WE! ARE! GUP GALAXY!"

The screams grew louder, and surprisingly, that's not even where our story began.

"THANK YOU, WE LOVE YOU! NASHVILLE, GOODNIGHT!"

The stage went black while Molly wiped the small bit of sweat from her forehead. The tanned girl adjusted her dark blue half top and fanned herself with the spare hand. Relieved that the long, four hour concert was over. She raced to the gigantic snack table and grabbed a large bottle of water. Swallowing the entire contents of the bottle in one millisecond.

"Wonderful performance girls," Melanie, they're brown hair, blue eyed, well-dressed agent stated, "Just relax! I have a special surprise for you!"

As the well dressed women left, the three girls proceeded to talk.

"Another marvelous concert, if I do say so myself," said the leader to her band mates, who were either slouching on the backstage leather couch or adjusting their hair in a mirror.

Oona, who was twirling a drumstick between her fingers quickly replied, "Yeah! It was great!"

"Great?" Deema questioned after fixing her now stringy blonde hair, "It was HOT! Just like me."

The leader rolled her eyes and threw away the bottle before jumping on the couch next lher purple haired friend.

"I gotta admit, it was hotter than usual today," Molly stated, turning to the two for their own opinions, "After the last song I felt like my throat was on fire."

"Well, we are in the south," Deema added, adding to the weight on the small couch, "That could explain the heat."

"~It's probably hot because we're here."

The three females heard an unfamiliar male voice echo through the backstage area. They turned to see a strange group make their presence.

"Right this way, boys," Melanie led the three boys to the girl's crawl space.

It took a minute for the girl's to take in the appearence of the three young adults. One had pale skin, marvelous green eyes, and fiery orange hair. He wore a dark green T-shirt, jean jacket with the sleeves cut off, and cut up shorts. On his wrist was a black, spiked bracelet and on his face he wore a pair of dark blue glasses.

The next guy had dark skin that was a percent cocoa shade. His eyes were dark brown and marvelously bright. He wore a black and purple shirt with torn black pants. Around his head was a black and red bandana, with his hair cut and dyed a deep indigo color.

The last one was the most mesmerizing of all. His skin was pale while his eyes were bright blue and possibly the brightest out of all of them. He wore a black and green stripped shirt with a black leather jacket. His pants were long and torn just as the other's pants were. His hair was wild, spiky, and dyed a magical dark blue color. Over his wondrous eyes were a pair of light green shades.

Molly shot up from her seat, placing a hand confident on her hip. Noticing that the blue haired one, who was possibly the leader, was smirking. She glared, "Who the hell are you?"

The blue haired male chuckled and removed his shades, giving the girl a cocky look, "You know, Princess, I'm surprised you don't know who we are."

The guy attempted to stroke her cheek, but the noble female swatted him away. With red cheeks, she boldly stepped up to the male until they were nose to nose, "Ugh, don't touch me! Who do you think you are?!"

"Uh, I _think_ I'm Gil," Gil noticed the confused look on Molly's face and continued, "-from the Gluten-Freetos?"

"Gluten-Freetos? What is that, some sort of heart stopping junk food?"

Melanie suddenely stepped between the two, trying to break up their soon to be argument, "they are another famous band currently on tour."

Molly rolled her eyes again and crossed her arms, "So why are they here?"

"Their agent and I thought it was a spectacular idea to merge the both of you!"

The news smacked each of the young adults clear in the face. They all gaped at the well dressed female.

"What?!" Deema screamed to break the stunned silence, "A Merge? Where the heck did this come from?!"

"I thought we were coming here to meet fans," Gil exclaimed, still shocked by the who situation, "I didn't know you were actually going to make us join some girl group!"

"Hey! Watch it Gluten boy," Deema threatened, stepping next to her best friend with a stern glare, "You're a little too lucky to have us take you!"

"Take us? We wouldn't be caught dead with some chicks with hair bigger than their brains," the dark skinned bassist spat, feeling childish, but still taking offense towards the females.

Deema's face turned an unflattering shade of red as she approached the dark skinned male. Her boots angrily slumping across the floor.

"Do you really wanna go? Because I will go all Chuck Norris on your bass playin', junk food lovin' ass!" She angrily snarled at the African American boy she had yet to have a name for.

The tall bassist in front of her didn't have any words for the blonde in front of him. She was snarky, though he hardly knew her, Goby found it rather attracting. She had a certain sassy spark that was totally irresistible. Beside that, he thought she was gorgous. Her long, wavy blonde hair was tied into a high pony tail with a bit of her bangs hanging in her face. Her eyes were deep blue while her lips were coated with a magical orange lipstick that matched her tank top. Her cheeks were perfectly scarlet to show her intense anger. She then smirked.

"That's what I thought," she said proudly, placing a hand on hip and turning. This caused Deema's lovely blonde hair to whip in Goby's now blushing face.

The arguing seemed to get worse as the two rock bands. Curses were made, insults were thrown, and swears were slurred. Surprisingly, Oona and the red haired key boardist from the opposing side, Nonny, were the only ones who weren't fighting. All they did was gaze at eachother.

Nonny smiled, and Oona smiled back, giggling while giving a small wave while her cheeks turned red.

"That is enough!"

To their surprise, the demand didn't come from Melanie, it came from another man, who was way older than all of the guys. He wore a nicely trimmed suit just as Melanie did, only with pants instead if a skirt. He had dark brown hair and tantalizing blue eyes. He had suddenely walked to all of the quarreling young adults.

"You are all acting like children! Can't you just stop for one minute," He asked with anger boiling in his voice.

"Girls, this is Marcus, the manager of the Gluten Freetos," Melanie gestured to the well dressed man, who was still sternly looking at the young adults.

"Why are we merging," Molly questioned Marcus in complete anger.

"Yeah, why," Gil added, sounding just as furious.

Marcus smirked, "Isn't it obvious? Estrogen Intensity is probably the most popular female band of the century. Most of all your fan base is made up of females! In basic show biz, the girls are always the ones to buy all of the merch and love the band a bit more than the guys can. So I thought that if we merge..."

"You can try to hog all of the fame and fortune we worked so hard to get," the pink haired girl suggested.

Marcus scoffed, "..we can have an equal share of the mixed fan base. Gluten Freetos have had guy fans, and their share of girl fans as well, which we can share with you. This can make you more money and earn more fans. Besides, even without the fans everyone loves both of your music. If you merge two of the hottest groups around to create more songs, then that'll just make you loved by literally the entire planet. Everyone loves a boy-girl band even more than a one-gendered band."

It was unfortunate for the six that the plan actually sounded like it made sense. The Estrogen Intensity popularity has been lacking when it comes to frequent song downloads. Possibly because their songs are becoming too cliche for the girl fans. They need some group of boys to join the band, with notoriously good looks, to drag the female fans back in with new material. While in the process, attracting male fans.

So in a sense, Estrogen Intensity _needed_ the Gluten-Freetos if they wanted to stay famous.

That thought was hard for all of the girls to swallow, especially Molly. being so used to her friends and her friends only made her too independent to the point that she hated frequent change. She could do nothing but helplessly stand and stare.

Of course, Gil was also detesting the plan his manager had cleverly came up with. Sure, they need to fans in general, but he always had mixed feelings when working with females. He always thought they cared too much about their looks and the money more than the music. Which actually turned out to be an extremely far-fetched idea the minute he laid eyes on Estrogen Intensity.

"Now you are all big boys and girls," Melvin taunted as if they were all 5-year old children, "I'm sure you can handle two years of touring."

"Two years?!" They all exclaimed.

"Relax, I made a deal with Melanie. If neither band gains any more popularity or gross in merchandise in the entire time we're together, then we'll cut the deal and everything goes back to the way it was," the brown haired man turned to the two band leaders, who were angrily eying eachother up, "Is that alright with you two?"

Molly and Gil took a look at each other again, feeling hesitant, but also knowing what was best for their bands. That's when they gave in.

"Okay, fine," the pink haired female hissed with crossed arms.

"Whatever," the blue haired male stated afterwards.

"Good," Marcus smirked, "Now shake hands."

The two let out simultaneous huffs before in intwining their hands. Molly intentionally squeezed her jagged nails into Gil's hand. Squeezing as hard as she possibly could while glaring. Gil flinched.

"OW! She pinched me!" the blue haired male pointed while tattling like a child.

"Alright," Melanie started, completely ignoring Gil, "It's been a long night. Why don't you all go back to the bus and get to know eachother better? Marcus and I will be discussing the details of the merged tour."

The six young adults traded uneasy looks as they made their way to the Estrogen Intensity Tour Bus. Gil gave an offense gag at the site and the elaborately decorated, yet blinding technicolor bus. Purples, yellows, and blues dotted around the room. A gourmet kitchen could be seen in the back as well as two bathrooms and individual rooms for each girl. In the basic front was a few fuzzy couches and love seats.

They all took a treat and yet again, traded suspicious looks. The only two who weren't either glaring or staring were Oona and Nonny, who were actually smiling at eachother even to their leader's dismay.

"So," the purple haired girl started, twirling a finger in one of her long, lavender pigtails, "uh, how's the tour coming along?"

"Pretty good," Gil mumbled, still feeling angered by the decision he was forced into, decided to get under the innocent girl's skin to relieve the tension, "By our research, you're the "sweetie pie", right?"

Oona smiled again and giggled, still twirling her hair like a little girl, "Yup! That's me!"

"Oh, c'mon, no one is actually that nice, especially when you're a rock star. I bet you are a real bitch on the inside," the blue haired male rolled his eyes, "Who still wears pigtails? And you giggle like a four-year old girl! I mean what is that? Some sort of fake gimmick?

The poor Japanese female felt like she was going to cry, and her band mates could notice. Deema looked completely pissed, while Molly looked like she was just about to kick his ass.

Oona suddenly stood, fists clenched and eyes glossy with tears, "For your information, I am NOT a bitch! And what is that your face or some unappealing Halloween mask?!"

The girl stormed out of the bus in a fit of tears, leaving Gil with a terrible burn and the others looking confused or furious.

Nonny quickly stood, adjusting his glasses while doing so, "I'll go and get her."

He quickly rushed out of the bus before some sort of fight would start. The minute he left, Molly shot up from her seat, giving the opposite band leader the most poisonous death glare she could muster.

"What the hell, asshole?! What the fuck was that for?!"

"I'm just saying what's true," Gil immaturely said while smirking a bit too much, "She needs to take a chill pill,"

"No, you need go jump off a damn cliff!" Molly snapped back, "Oona is very sensitive and you hurt her feelings!"

"It's not my fault she acts like a big baby."

"Seriously, do you even have an off button?"

"Yeah," the male smirked at her again, "Wanna find it?"

Molly was soon at her breaking point. Her face was becoming red for the tenth time that day, and she instantly felt like punching the male band leader in places that would probably cripple him. It is truly impossible to explain the fury she was feeling. She approached him and grabbed his wrist with a force to crush it.

"Come with me," she hissed through her teeth.

"Ooh, sweet," the blue haired male jokingly purred, as if he was going to get some sort of surprise.

With that, the pink haired girl lead the arrogant leader to her room, slamming the door and locking it. She pushed Gil roughly only for him to land on her soft, padded bed. He actually seemed to get pretty excited, only to see the female keep her distance and place both hands on her hips.

"Alright dumbass, let's just get something straight! You will not just burst in here and corrupt my band with that "Alpha-Male" shit you just tried to pull! You are nothing special, you are not better than any of us! So stop acting like it," Molly completely screamed this time, her voice full of rage and her cheeks a dark scarlet.

"Pft, that's some smart shit coming from the chick who acts like the princess of all humanity," the blue haired male shot back, placing his head behind his head while getting comfortable.

"What do you expect? If you didn't notice, I'm the leader of my band and I know what's best! At least I don't act like some overbearing, cocky, dumbass!"

Gil laughed, "Ha, you said c-"

"That's not important! What's important is that you keep your distance and stay away from my friends! I don't need anyone being sexually abused or ending up pregnant with you around!" The pink haired girl flipped her hair and glared even more.

All Gil do was stare before smirking again, "Come on, just admit it!"

Molly gazed back with a confused look, "Admit what?"

"That you like me."

Molly let an obnoxiously loud laugh leave her lips, as if Gil had told the funniest joke ever. She then scoffed, "Like you? Hah! That's hilarious!"

"Please, I know you're playing hard to get."

"-And you're playing hard to get rid of," she rolled her brown eyes.

"You know you love me," the blue haired male teased.

"In all honesty, I'd rather fall in love with Hitler," the girl scowled, "Now, I'll only say this once, stay away from my friends! If ANYTHING happens to them and I find out that YOU are responsible, I am not afraid to do the things I will regret."

As the girl turned to leave, Gil gazed at her luscious body in a fit of instant lust, just before mumbling, "Nice try, I know you like me.."

But not as much as he liked her.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for the first chapter! That's right chickadees! I'm starting a new fanfic! I'm really excited with how this will turn out! I have so many awesome ideas that will leave you speechless! A shoutout to my girls (you know who you are ;) ) and to all of the lovely people reading this! Hope you enjoy! Amber, out!**


	2. A Deep Discussion

**Rocking the Atmosphere- Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hello chickpeas! Sorry If I haven't updated! My phone randomly died on me and I don't know if I'm going to get it fixed soon or later. For now, enjoy yet another dramatic chapter I have in store for you!**

Nonny trampled down the creaky metal steps of the tour bus, making a sharp turn once reaching the dirty ground. He quickly looked around in an attempt to find the poor purple-haired drummer who had rushed out moments before. The red head rounded the sharp corner of the bus to see the petite girl sitting, facing the shining moon and stars above her. Her backside was planted on a log, while she let out a short sigh while gazing at the beauty in the late night sky. Nonny slowly started to walk toward her, not wanting to startle her; he took slow, casual steps.

Oona had heard the drag of torn sneakers and sniffed before yelling, "Please, go away!"

"It's just me," the red headed key-boardist replied, now approaching the girl at a normal pace with his hands lodged in his pockets. He took a seat not too far from the still sniffling girl.

"Sorry," she apologized bashfully, "I thought you were-"

"Gil? He probably wouldn't have come out to apologize," the ginger stated, knowing his extremely rude band leader's behavior way too well, "don't pay any attention to him, he can be a real dick all of the time. But if you see his good side-"

"It's not just Gil. This entire tour has been completely cata-..Catra-? What's that word that means really, really crazy?"

Nonny grinned, "Catastrophic?"

Oona snapped her fingers, "That's the one! Anyway, the magazines and paparazzi have been making fun of me because they say I'm "too sweet" and too nice to be real. They think I'm hiding some sort of secret that could make them legendary, or something."

"That's horrible," the orange haired male replied, showing signs of sympathy.

"I knew when the band first became big we wouldn't let any rumors get in the way of our music, but after letting them get so personal for so long, it just starts to….hurt."

Nonny could feel a strangely large amount of sympathy and empathy towards the sensitive female. He too knew how it felt to be constantly called a "fake" and a "phony" by people he didn't even know. Sure, he'd get used to it after a while, but everyone has their own limit, and hers was apparently broken a long time ago.

"You shouldn't really care about what other people have to think of you," the red haired male started, gazing into the brown eyes of the drummer, "you have to shut them out. Just ignore what they have to say. They don't know you, they've never met you, and they don't even know you personally. They just make things up to make more money. It's their job. It shouldn't matter if other people are dumb enough to believe it; you have to stay true to yourself. You already have more than enough people who adore you in this world, just be the kind, sweet, beautiful person you are and they will always know who you really are."

He could see more tears slip from the young drummer's eyes as she sniffed and smiled. She tried to wipe them away only to have them replaced by more. Her eye liner was smudged badly were her fingers were black from the make-up.

"Here," he dug into his torn pocket and dug out an orange and black stripped bandana from his pocket. He gently took Oona's pale face in his own hand and started wiping away her many, many tears.

The girl gazed mesmerizingly at the male as he gently caressed her face with a surprisingly soft cloth. His dark green eyes shimmered in the moonlight, while his bright orange hair was shaded perfectly in the darkness. Though his glasses gave off a blinding glare, the Japanese female could still see the adorable little smile he gave while caring for her. She couldn't help but smile back.

Inside of the bus, after Molly had angrily left her room and Deema had dragged her into her crawl space for a talk, it was only Gil and Goby left in the living room. As Gil exited the room of the person he really wanted to get, he peered out the window for a moment only to see a quick glare of orange hair. He quickly turned back to see his lead keyboarder wiping the face of his rival's drummer. Soon enough, his snobby nose was pressed close into the window as he tried to get a closer look. A familiar smirk then spread across his face.

"Oh my god," he managed to say between chuckles, which eventually turned into a full blown laugh.

"What," Goby questioned; approaching the same window his best friend was standing at.

"Take a look at Romeo out there," the blue haired singer jabbed a thumb towards Nonny's direction.

Goby fixed his gaze on the two outside and started laughing as well, "Wow, just..."

It only took a moment for the two to burst into a fit of laughter. They could barely contain themselves at the sight of the two innocent "lovebirds" out in the darkness. Thankfully the bus was sound proof, so it wouldn't interrupt the adorable moment outside.

The minute Nonny finished wiping the black smears from Oona's face, he smiled, and she smiled back.

"Thanks," the girl thanked, her cheeks turning red as she played with her hair. She then giggled, "What's with your band and bandanas?"

"It's a running theme," the orange haired male chuckled, "After a concert we'd always throw a whole bunch of these out to the crowd. They'd all have our individual colors. Gil's is green and black; Goby's is red and black, while mine is orange and black."

Oona's grabbed the orange and black cloth, "Can I keep it?"

"Of course," the red head replied with another smile, "It can be a reminder that whenever you feel upset, I'll always be there to wipe your tears away."

The Japanese female was blushing completely now. Though she still felt iffy about the whole merge situation, she knew that Nonny was the nicest out of the rest of the boys. His sweetness and natural charm made her heart bubble in her chest. She held the bandana close to her body and giggled. Just for the heck of it, she gave the male a tight hug and a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered with gratitude.

Nonny blushed and awkwardly wrapped his arms around her back. Not knowing what or how to feel about the situation. He replied with a quick "you're welcome" as his cheeks became blood red.

Oona gave him a quick, innocent smile right before skipping back into the tour bus. She quickly walked pass the two gawking males on the couch and into Deema's room. Obviously eager to tell her friends what had just happened.

A few moments later, after getting over the kiss and adorable embrace from the pretty girl, Nonny made his way into the bus as well. The minute he entered the living room, he was invaded by awkward stares from his two bandmates. Who still had stupid, silly smiles on their faces?

"What? What happened," the ginger asked hesitantly, hoping that there wasn't some sort of prank set up somewhere.

"Did you get it good out there, Romeo," the leader smirked as the ginger's cheeks became even redder.

"Shut up," Nonny mumbled while slouching into one of the furry love seats.

"So I'm guessing it'll take, what, a good week to get into her pants? Since she's so sensitive it'll probably take less time than it would with the rest of them?"

"C'mon, I wasn't going out there to get her to have sex with me. I was trying to comfort her from the really rude crap you said to her earlier."

"Why do you think I said it," the blue haired male smirked, "Being surrounded by three super-hot chicks like this is every person's dream! You should enjoy it! These bitches will be too easy to get!"

"No, it's your dream. Oona's actually very sweet when you get to know her! It's just hard for her to deal with all of this at once. She's just confused."

"Was she so confused that she kissed you," Goby teased.

"And hugged you so tight while whispering in your ear?" Gil started laughing again, "Probably asking how hard you were going to fuck her."

The leader and bassist broke out into another fit of laughter while Nonny's entire face was becoming an unearthly shade of red. He was used to constant teasing, especially when it came to girl fans, and he could shrug it off then. Now that he actually liked someone, it actually pissed him off a bit.

"You guys are assholes," the ginger murmured again.

"C'mon dude, do you know how easy you have it? You have this sensitive chick drooling over you hand and dick! You're never going to get some with that attitude!"

"Honestly, I don't want to 'get some'!"

The two other males chuckled.

"Sure," they say in unison, sharing similar looks.

"Pft, I doubt that! You sounded so serious! You gave her that bandana like it was some sort of wedding ring like; 'keep this so I can always wipe away your tears'? Does that go the same way in bed or.."

"Shut up, Gil," Nonny actually laughed this time, throwing a fuzzy pillow into the face of his band leader, "I can't believe you heard that."

" Just because But seriously, even if we do get these chicks, we can't let it get in the way of our brotherhood," Gil sated boldly, "Remember, bros before hoes!"

"Bros before hoes," the dark skinned bassist repeated.

"Bros before hoes," Nonny followed, still saying it quietly so his crush wouldn't hear.

_Deema's room_

"-And he said that I **liked **him!"

Deema sat nonchalantly on her bed, listening to her friend rant about what had happened moments before. Oona was sitting there also, gazing at the bandana Nonny had given her like any love struck female would. Once Molly finished, her blonde friend nodded in agreement.

"I agree, I don't like that Goby guy all that much," the blonde gave a disgusted scowl at the thought of the dark skinned male; "he totally rubs me the wrong way."

The pink haired band leader nodded and turned to her love struck drummer, "How about you Oona? Was that Nonny guy just as much as a jackass as the rest of them?"

"Oh nooo," the purple haired female swooned, "he's perfect.."

The two other girls gazed at the Japanese female as if she was mentally unstable.

"Perfect? Impossible," Deema stated rather quickly and wisely, "Guys are never perfect."

"Well this one was! He was so sweet, and so smart! Its like he knew everything!"

The purple haired girl snuggled with the soft, cotton bandana. Molly noticed her intense loving of the item and snatched it. This knocked the drummer out of her lovey-dovey state.

"Hey!" the girl retorted.

"Oona you have to be careful! We don't know these guys like that! For all we know he could've stashed zolpidem in this," the pink haired girl hissed, holding the clothe between her thumb and pointer finger as if it were contaminated.

Oona gave a confused look, "Zol-what?"

Molly rolled her eyes at her friend's obliviousness, "It's a date rape drug! I look these things up so I can always be prepared! We never know what type of creeps we're going to bump into."

Knowing the saddened look on the drummer's face, Molly sighed and tossed back the orange and black clothe. Oona instantly snuggled with the item again as Molly sat with her band mates.

"We have to stay on our toes, girls. Our precious female womanhood has been sadly penetrated by the stupidity and immorality of….ugh, _man_."

"Not a good use of the word _penetrated_," Deema interrupted.

"**Still**! We need to make sure that we protect not only ourselves, but our sisterhood! Remember, chicks before dicks!"

"Chicks before dicks," Deema followed with a confident smile.

The two looked at Oona, who stayed silent until giving into the pressure. She sighed, "Chicks before dicks."

The three girls give eachother reassuring looks. All of them were completely clueless of the intense drama that was yet to come.

And that's it! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know I enjoyed writing it! Get ready for some cray-cray drama! Amber, Out!


	3. That's Just the Way They Are

**Rock the Atmosphere- Chapter 3**

**A/N: Hey peeps! I'm so excited to update1 I love all of the positive feedback and I'm trying to update before I go on vacation on Monday! This chapter is sort of kinda a filler, but hopefully full of laughs! Enjoy!  
**

Gil slept soundly in his bed on the GF tour bus. He was lying soundly on his back, while deep snores escaped his partially opened, drool-dripping, mouth. Pillows were scattered on the floor, as well as his comforter from his wild sleeping.

His door slowly creaked open. A pair of small, tan feet tip toed across the dirty, carpeted floor. The blue haired band leader continued to sleep as Molly quickly approached his bed side. She tried to desperately hold in her laughs as she snickered and held something close to Gil's ear. With her opposite hand, she plugged her opposite ear and squeezed the object in her hand. The can of compressed air was blaring through out the entire bus. Gil's wild blue eyes instantly shot open as the sound murdered his ear drums. He let out a surprised scream and flipped off of his bed. This made him fall onto the floor with a hard thump. He covered his ears in pain only to turn and see Molly laughing hysterically.

"AH! What the fuck?!" the male cursed, feeling so angered that he could feel his cheeks boil.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," the pink haired female chuckled with delight, "Just wanted to give you the _personal_ wake-up you've always wanted."

It took a moment for Gil to focus back on the girl standing above him. She was still in her fabulous pajamas, which consisted of a nice blue tank top, which highlighted her bust and impressive curves, with a cute pair of dark-blue shorts. To keep her feet warm, she wore a cute pair of fuzzy socks that matched the color of her hair.

A familiar smirk danced across the face of the male band leader as he eyed her up, "Nice pajamas."

Molly scoffed, "~and this will be the only time you will ever see them."

"Yeah, I doubt that," Gil finally stood, the pain and ringing in his ears finally fading away, "No girl dresses that slutty and says she doesn't want some sort of attention."

The male gave her an all too flirty look, the girl only rolled her eyes.

"Only in your horny, hormonal dreams," she snarled, while walking away, "You're lucky I actually came here to wake you. Marcus didn't want you sleeping all day, we're about to leave!"

"To go where?"

The girl heaved another sigh of frustration, while messing with her mangled pink hair she leaned against the door frame, "Didn't they tell you anything? Marcus and Melanie said we need to come up with a whole crap load of songs for our new tour album, and we only have three months. We're going to stay at my band's mansion in L.A. so we can get ready for the new tour. Ugh, I can't believe I have to actually live with you."

"Well you're no prize either, princess," the male laughed, slouching back on his bed.

"Shut up," Molly retorted with red cheeks, "Just get your lazy ass up, I don't want to get in trouble because you decide to play dead."

With that, the Hispanic girl turned and headed out of the bus. Gil couldn't help but smile at the girls' irritability to his behavior. It was somehow satisfying to his immature nature. He slipped a shirt over his exposed skin and trudged his way into the kitchen. The blue haired male slowly opened the fridge and took out a gallon of milk. After taking a few swigs from the jug, he shut the fridge and planned on heading back to bed. That's when he got a glimpse of Nonny, who was sitting in front of his keyboard on the floor. His hair was messy and he still had his pajamas on. Gil could see the dark bags under his eyes and the wads of crumpled up paper scattered across the floor. The ginger's fingers worked on the black and white keys while he simultaneously wrote notes on sheet music.

"Hey Nonny," Gil grabbed the ginger's attention, "what are you doing?"

Nonny looked up to his band leader with tired, yet excited eyes, "Couldn't sleep. I just started playing and couldn't stop."

Gil rolled his eyes, "Is it about that Oona chick?"

Nonny remained silent before speaking, "Maybe….Just get Goby."

The blue haired male woke his best friend and all three of the boys sat comfortably in the living room. Nonny scooped up his wad of papers and put them on the keyboard stand. After massaging his fingers, he turned on something in the nearby CD player, as the music started, he started to play. After a short, melodious instrumental, he started to sing.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday  
Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she can't see what I see  
But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?"  
I say_

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The bassist and the leader were amazed at the wonderful love song. They had never heard Nonny talk so wonderfully about anyone before, let alone a girl. It was full of nothing but beautiful compliments that would surely make any girl fall for him. Nonny had never written a song before, but his liking for this girl was so strong, it forced the masterpiece right out of him.

The minute Nonny finished his song, his band mates were left shocked and amazed.

"Dude," Goby started, "that song was AMAZING! Where did you come up with that?"

Nonny rubbed his arm bashfully, "I don't know. I was just thinking for a while and it just came to me."

"Right, it _came _to you," the blue haired leader snickered, laughing at his own joke, "Are you sure you didn't have _any _visitors last night?"

"You have no room to talk after I saw Molly sneak into your room this morning," Nonny stated cleverly after he rolled with eyes with annoyance. "And if I did, you'd be all over my ass about it like you are now."

"So did you actually _say _any of that stuffto Oona," Goby asked, ignoring his friend's immaturity and blushing cheeks.

The ginger blushed, "Uh, well, no. But I want to. I can't just talk to her regularly; she needs to know how special she really is in a special way."

"You know, this song would be great for our new album," Gil confessed, actually feeling mature in the conversation, "The fan girls will go nuts if you perform this."

"I don't know, this is actually really personal. I wouldn't want to constantly perform it if the message doesn't directly go to her."

Nonny felt very possessive over his work. Sure, he was in a band, but the song was his song. He worked hard to create it and he had the right to decide where to include it in. On the other hand, including the song in the new album would help kick start the tour. He had to think about it.

Goby then turned to Gil, "Wait, why was Molly in your room this morning?"

Gil couldn't help but feel his entire face flare. Of course, unlike the other guys, he wasn't afraid to tell of his encounter with a girl.

He still held a cocky smile as he began to explain, "Hah! You should've seen her! Picture this. She was standing there in nothing but some booty shorts and the smallest tank top I've ever seen! And you should've seen her socks! She was **begging **to get the D," the male then gestured to his pants with a prideful grin, as if what he explained actually had happened.

"Really, because what I heard was that she blew an air horn in your face and told you to 'get your lazy ass out of bed'," Nonny smirked while resting on the carpeted floor.

"Well, you know," the blue haired male started, knowing that his friend's called his bluff, "I was half asleep anyway, and everything was pretty hazy."

"You know, you shouldn't play around with Molly so much," Goby warned, "She seems pretty fierce."

"Pft, she's as fierce as a French poodle," Gil murmured, "Just give her time and she'll be putty in my hands. Not one can resist the good old Gordon charm!"

"That's what you said about Hilary," said Nonny matter-of-factly.

"And Ruth," Goby added.

"-And Elsa…"

"Anna…"

"Chelsea…"

"Clare…"

"Bethany…"

"Ebony..."

"Addy..."

"Vashti..."

"Mikaila."

"And the funny part is that they all rejected _you_."

"Alright I get it! But really guys, this is different. I actually feel something with this one! She's so snarky, hot, and a little bitchy, but I like a girl who puts up a fight!"

"You mean you feel something for a girl that doesn't always include screwing with her? That's a first," Nonny snickered, the ginger and bassist then shared a laugh.

"Laugh it up, but while you two are stuck up to bat with a dumb blonde and a shy Japanese chick, I'll be heading home with a sexy Spanish babe!"

The blue haired male gave a hearty laugh, little did he know that outside of the open bus door, Molly stood, listening to Gil's extremely explicit description of her. Her chest burned with fury as she thought of the many ways to get back at the disrespectful male. An eerie, vengeful smile then spread across her face.

"So that's how it's gonna be, huh? You want a bitch? Well now you have one," with that she walked back to her bus, looking eager to tell her band mates what she had just heard.

"Dude, she hates your guts, the only place you'll be is the bench," Goby teased while pushing his blue haired friend, "The only person who's actually making progress here is Nonny. I don't even know who I'll end up with."

Gil chuckled and pressed his palms together, "My friend, my super hot girl senses see a blonde with a **big** attitude in your future."

"As if, she doesn't want anything to do with me."

"That could change! She doesn't even know you and she can't hate you for insulting her once! Maybe you'll be the first to hook up during the tour? We'll be traveling all over the world after all. Just flirt when we're seeing all of those cool places and she'll be stuck to you like a crack head on meth," he then grinned, "you know, at least until _after_ I get Molly."

Goby cocked an eyebrow, "With your long list of rejections, I **know** I can get a girlfriend before you!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Damn right it is," the African American male spat back.

"Alright, I bet I can get Molly's V-card **and **have her as my girlfriend before you get Deema! Body and all."

"You're on," the bassist replied without thinking, "Loser has to…wear a bikini in public!"

"Deal! Time range is from now until the two year touring is up!"

"Rules?"

"She has to be **completely **in love with you**, **body and soul! And for the V-card, I mean the full she**bang**, and it has to be somewhere super cool while we're on tour."

"But how would you prove it?"

"Pft, panties, duh! It worked in high school, and it will work now! You have to actually have a pair for it to count! And no stealing her underwear! That is considered as forfeiting! It has to be the same pair she wore on the day you took her," the blue haired male turned to the ginger key boardist, "Hey Nonny, want a piece of this action?"

Nonny gave a nervous frown, "I don't know. That sounds a bit much, don't you think?"

"C'mon, it'll be fun! Don't you want to finally have some sort of property?"

The ginger just frowned even more. He didn't even consider Oona a friend, let alone 'property'. Nonny felt that it wouldn't be right to call her that, especially when she was so naturally accepting and warm hearted. Not to mention sensitive.

"Or are you _chicken_?" Gil laughed and started clucking like a chicken. Goby soon joined in with him.

"Just try it, what do you have to lose," Goby pressured, "Don't be a downer!"

"He'll never do it, he never does anything fun anyway," Gil sneered to his best friend.

That tore it.

Nonny angrily shut his music book and stood up quickly, "Says you! I'm in!"

The ginger added his hand to the group.

"Remember," Gil added with a serious voice, "No back-outs! Quitting equals instant elimination! Now, on three. One, two,three.."

"IT'S ON!" the three screamed in unison, finally throwing their hands into the air.

**Author's Note: And that's It for now! I hope you guys enjoyed this awesometastic chapter! I wanted to update before I go on vacation this Monday! I'll be gone for a week, but I'll still be checking in here and there! So, as I usually say in my writing,.. Who will win the bet? How will the girls ultimately feel for being thrown into this game of lust? Who will end up being the **_**real **_**winner? Tune into the next chapters to find out! Amber, out! (DISCLAIMER: JUST THE WAY YOU ARE BELONGS TO BRUNO MARS AND ALL WHO MADE IT. DOES NOT BELONG TO ME)  
**


	4. The Snake Incident

**Rock the Atmosphere Chapter 4**

Deema looked straight up angry while Oona looked hurt and felt betrayed. Once arriving back at the bus, Molly had spilled everything she heard.

"These guys are taking this too far. They think they're so cool and we're just a bunch of toys," the pink haired girl said.

"I know! Gil has no right to say those things about you! It was sick! And Goby better not have said anything about me or else I would knock his teeth out," Deema snarled, feeling the fury burn in her body.

"Nonny wouldn't say something mean about _me _would he? He was so nice," the purple haired girl sniffed a bit, fondling the black and orange bandana wrapped around her wrist.

"That's just how some guys are Oona. They think they rule everything and everyone. Luckily, I have a plan," Molly suddenly smirked, "If they want slutty bitches, then that's what they'll get."

The blonde and purple haired girls gazed confusingly at their leader, who still had a clever look plastered across her face. Deema was the first to speak.

"Aren't we supposed to _not _give in," she questioned.

"Oh we're not giving in. Definitely not, we're just getting started, "Molly stated cleverly, "What do you think we play a little game? A game I like to call, _'Look, but don't touch'_?"

The two other girls shared similar looks of excitement and approval. They looked back at their leader, ready to participate in the action.

"How do you play," Deema asked with anticipation.

"We'll just give the guys a taste of their own medicine. We'll dress in our best clothes. I'm talking make up, jewelry, designer outfits..The whole mix! We'll be all flirty looking and seductive, which will completely knock them off guard, and then we just sit back and watch them crumble under their own uncontrollable hormones."

Oona giggled, "That sounds fun!"

"But wait, what happens if they actually try to forcefully do stuff to us," the blonde cocked her head to the side.

Molly then let out a chuckle of amusement, "are you kidding? I could lie down on the floor and scream and Melanie would be all over their asses! Believe me; they aren't going to pull anything! This will get them back for their teasing!"

Deema was nodding her head approvingly while Oona just agreed with hesitation. She didn't really know if she wanted to trick Nonny or not. Though she met him only the night before, she was convinced that he was a prince charming. She then reminded herself, looks can be deceiving. Though Oona was known to be accepting, she has had a long history of letting the wrong people waltz into her life. It's not her fault she was raised with unimaginable kindness. Sadly, that has been proven to be more of a curse than a blessing for the young Japanese female. Hopefully, she'll really know Nonny well enough to see if he's crush worthy let alone lovable.

For the next few days, the girls put their plan into action. While on the road, they'd all wake up extra early just to get gussied up for the day. They wore their most dazzling makeup, did their hair in their favorite styles, and wore the best clothes that highlighted their original figures and each curve. Just as they planned, the guys were blown away. Gil's teasing towards Molly seemed to get worse, but they were just stupid and unnecessary. This proved that he only made them just so he could talk to her. Goby couldn't stop simultaneously staring at Deema, while Nonny actually talked to Oona in an attempt to clear the awkwardness of the bet he previously agreed to. Well, atleast he _tried _to talk to her. For some reason, she wouldn't talk back. Or she just stayed quiet and kept her distance like Molly told her to.

It was finally a week after the merge, and the group was packed together in the EI tour bus. All sitting and anxiously waiting to arrive at their destination. Each of the girls sat delicately together while sporting their outfits. Molly wore the best pair of skinny jeans she could find. Black covered in spiked rivets across the back pockets which was tight enough to highlight her perfect leg curves. On her torso she wore a dark green tank top that freely showed most of her cleavage and her skull belly button ring, as well as her tattoos.

Oona had on a pretty pair of purple overalls with shorts and a white shirt underneath. Her hair was out this time. Each violet strand stretched all the way down her back. A flower clown of violets were placed on her head while she wore a cute shade of peach lipstick to highlight her skin tone.

Deema looked just as dashing as the rest of them. Her blonde hair was tied into a ponytail as usual with an orange scrunchie. On her torso was a sunny yellow tube top with orange polka dots, and she wore a mini skirt that was a dark tangerine color. Wrapped around her legs were elaborate orange sandals. She still wore the same magical lipstick she always wears and sat cross legged on the couch.

The girls had their instruments and were playing light music in an attempt to find inspiration. As the three had light conversations on the couch, the guys were trying their best to ignore the fabulous females in front of them. Nonny was doing something on his laptop, having no care in the world while Gil and Goby were trying to toss a fake football back and forth.

Feeling that they needed more of a lesson, Deema intentionally plucked the orange hoop earring from her ear and tossed it on the ground. She then tapped on Molly and pointed at the earring, then at Goby. Molly gave smile and stopped playing.

"Hey Deema," she said loud enough to get Goby and Gil's attention, "I think you dropped your earring!"

"Thanks, Molls," the blonde replied, giving the two staring boys simultaneous looks.

That's when she full stood up and turned so her bottom was facing away from the boys. She then slowly bent over and picked up the piece of jewelry. Gil tried his hardest to keep his cool while Goby just started to sweat a little. He usually wasn't one to be constantly attaching himself to girls, but oh what he'd give to have her turn around.

The blonde stood back up and sat back in her seat. She proceeded to play her guitar as if nothing even happened.

"Dude, I don't think I can keep this up," Goby admitted to his band leader friend.

"Hang in their, dude, your time will come soon enough," Gil replied, also trying his hardest not to feel anything turned on towards Molly exposed skin and tats.

"Yeah, but~"

All of a sudden, the bus started to slow until finally coming to a complete stop. The six young rockers looked up to where the wheel was.

"Everything okay Melanie, "Molly asked as the manager stepped from her seat at the wheel.

"Everything's fine, just ran out of gas," the manager then stepped out of the bus, "I guess we should've filled up after leaving for breakfast this morning."

The six stepped out of the bus and joined the manager out in the cool outdoor. Being around nine at night, the air was cool and brisk. Billions of stars danced around the sky as they continued and lead into a never ending forest full of trees. The EI bus was parked at the side of an empty highway. It was creepy how there were hardly any cars on the highway. What was even more creepy was the lack of light and the eerie sounds coming from the nearby bushes.

"Great," Gil snarled, "now we're stranded!"

"It's not so bad, let's just call for a tow," Oona suggested quickly.

'Uh, I don't think so Oona," said Melanie, who was frantically waving her phone in the air. "No signal. Looks like we're going to have to wait for the GF tour bus to come by and bring us some more gas!"

"How long do you think we'll be here," Deema asked as the rest of the group approached the distraught manager.

"Who knows? A few hours, the whole night, I'm really not sure. But it's best that we stay calm and wait it out." The brunette women stated wisely.

"Wait, forest…nighttime… you know what that means,"

Oona turned towards her band mates before they all screamed in Unison:

"CAMPFIRE ACOUSTIC JAM SESSION!"

"I'll get my bongos," the Japanese female stated with a bright face.

"I'll get my maracas," Deema added, feeling just anxious.

"I guess we'll make a fire," said Nonny replied with sarcasm lingering in his voice.

As the girls went back onto the bus to grab their acoustic instruments, the guys had made a fabulous fire and put many log seats around it. Just as they finished, Gil had realized that he could get a jumpstart on the bet in the woods very easily. Luring a girl there and going what you wanted was the easiest trick in the book. He just has to be patient and he could have the girl in the palm of his hand. He smirked he started go walk towards the dark part of the woods.

As Molly came back with her acoustic guitar, she looked at Gil walking to his certain doom. She frowned, "Where are you going?"

"Out," the blue haired male replied simply.

"Out where," the pink haired rocker asked with more force.

"To get more firewood," he lied while chuckling, "Geez are you all over my dick or what?"

Molly scoffed and couldn't help but let her eyes roll. She then placed down the guitar and rushed to meet the blue haired leader in the opening to the woods.

Gil gave his cocky smile, yet again, "Finally decide to come my way, huh?"

"No," Molly replied, feeling her cheeks darken, " I just don't need you getting lost out here with me having to come and waste my time finding you. Lord knows Melanie would make me do it."

The two leaders wandered through the forest aimlessly. With the bright moon as their guide, they walked through the bushes and jumbled trees in order to find the best firewood. Though she loathed Gil with a burning passion, Molly actually stayed close to his side. Better safe than sorry.

"Feeling scared, princess," Gil teased as he poked at the girl's sides.

"As if," the rocker chic scoffed in defense, "it's just creepy out here. This is usually the type of place in those cliché horror movies where someone suddenly dies."

"Doubt it. The killers only come at specific times in the year," the male then seductively turned toward the girl, unexpectantly pulling her close, "Besides; they always go for the teen couple fucking in the woods."

Molly blushed and attempted to squirm out of his grasp, but he was so strong. She couldn't help but notice the red tint to his cheeks that shone brightly in the star lit sky. His strong arms held her close and her breathing hitched after the scent of his strong cologne entered her nostrils. It was musky, and completely unexplainable. Yet it was intriguing and interesting. Though she found the male a complete bother, she had to admit, he looked pretty damn impressive in the moonlight. She was still attempting to squirm out of his buff, warm arms when he suddenly stiffened.

She snickered, "As if I'd ever~"

A hiss quickly entered Molly's ear and a sharp clamp. Gil suddenly screamed and seized up. He fell to his knees and gripped his leg, howling and groaning in absolute agony. The pink haired band leader stood there, confused until she saw something with pale and black scales slowly slither away.

"OOW! What the hell was that," Gil screamed as a burning sensation attack his left leg, "AHH! Something bit me!"

In a fit of panic, Molly kneeled down next to him in order to see his wound, "Stop moving and let me see!"

Gil finally stiffened once again as the girl slowly lifted his blood stained short leg. There, imprinted high on his left thigh were two, rather large fang bites. They were dripping with his blood ands sizzling with some sort of yellowy, clear liquid. The male continued to grunt in agony as his leg started to swell and relentlessly leaked fluids.

"Oh my God! You were bitten by a snake! Twice," the girl exclaimed with unexpected concern.

"Fuck, what am I gonna do," the blue haired male hissed with pain visible in his baby blue eyes.

"How am I supposed to know?! What, you think I spend my days learning how to tend to animal bites? I'm a rock star, not Katniss Everdeen!"

"Well you better work fast, my head hurts. God, why is the sky turning green?"

Hallucinations. That wasn't a good sign. Molly knew she had to get him help, even if she didn't want to do it.

"Just, uh," she was getting really afraid now. The girl bit her lip in an attempt to think, "Just hang on Gil, I'll get you back to the others! C'mon!"

With as much strength she could muster, Molly managed to pull Gil up and wrap his arm around her shoulder. She leaned over so he could support his body on hers as he staggered. The two slowly trudged back the way they came. With every step she could feel the blue haired male limp and give off another small sound of aching. They didn't even make it a quarter mile before Molly realized she could hardly support his weight anymore. She could also sense that Gil couldn't handle any more either. His steps had gotten smaller, and their pace had gotten slower.

"AGH! Put me down, I can't go any farther," he cried while feeling his body tighten from the poison.

"Yes you can," Molly forcefully coached on, "Keep going!"

"Bitch, NO I CAN'T! I'm seeing ten of you when I don't even want to see one of you!"

"Fucking calm down! You should be thankful I'm even doing this for you! I could've left you for DEAD far back so get a damn clue!"

That instantly made Gil become quiet. Or at least Molly hoped. After she had placed him down he seemed pale. He weakly opened his dull blue eyes as the poison tried to work its way to his blood stream.

"Oh God, GIL! Come on, get up! You'll be fine," the girl tried not to let him see her cry. How could the poison be working so quickly? He only got bitten five minutes before, "what should I do?"

The male coughed out his exhaustion as he was sat against a large tree, "Your gonna have to suck out the poison. A-Ahh, at least before it gets too far into my blood."

Molly's tears seemed to evaporate at the speed of light. She looked down, noticing where the spot her had been bitten was. One was smack dab in the middle of his left thigh while the other was three inches above the previous one. Seeing how close it was to a certain "place" she didn't want to take the risk of doing something she would forever regret.

"Uh, you know, watching you die has been on my list of things to see since, like yesterday," She tried to laugh it off, but seeing Gil's leg swell even more and sweat fall down his now hot forehead, she had no choice.

"C'mon! Man up, Molls! I promise I'll pay you back!"

The girl paused, "Promise?"

"Promise."

Molly finally huffed and let out a sigh, "Fine. But I better get some recognition for saving your life later on."

The pink haired band leader helped the other band leader lean against a tree. His back was pressed flat against the bark as he tried to support his weight against the wood. One hand dug deeply into the bark as the pain became worse.

Molly dropped onto her knees, looking up one more time before finally deciding to do what she needed to do. She let out another sigh before working her hands up to the waistband of his shorts.

Gil could feel every part of his body literally spark. Even if he was feeling pain throughout his left leg, he felt some sort of burning sensation surge through his chest stronger than the poison. The bridge of his nose was bright pink as he felt her fingers work at his elastic waistband. Sure, he didn't get what he wanted for the bet, this was a _great_ substitute.

Molly finally pulls down the dark blue shorts until they pooled at his high-tops and ankles. From then the girl could only see his plaid boxers that fit rather snugly over his body. God, was she lucky that he decided to wear underwear that day. The girl decided to get the bottom one done first, so she lifted the left side of Gil's boxer's. Licking her lips before gingerly attaching her lips over the first bite.

Gil slightly jumped with surprise. He felt like he was in heaven. The warmth of her lips on his bare skin was enough to push him over the edge. The pink haired girl then started gently sucking away at the gaping wound so the yellowy liquid would flow from them. She'd hold a few pools of it in her cheek before grossly spitting it onto the ground.

"Ugh, gross," the girl moaned with disgust, noticing that a strand was dripping from her lip.

"Heh, so you're a spitter, huh princess," Gil teased, still feeling weak but trying to throw some humor into the situation.

"I could stop right now and let you fall into a coma," she hissed, "So I suggest you shut up!"

The girl slammed her lips against his leg again and started sucking the poison from the first wound. The swelling in Gil's leg started to go down in that area just a little, and he started to regain his proper state of mind.

"There," Molly let out a partial sigh of relief, "Now the other one."

Knowing how high the wound was, Molly had to slightly pull down Gil's boxers over to reach the swollen part of his leg. The girl gave the small wound a gentle lick, causing him to wince and grunt, "Watch it, that one hurts the most."

"Molly? Gil? Where are you guys?"

Deema called as loud as her voice would let her. The two band leaders left for firewood and didn't come back for a while. She began to get worried, so she header out to look for them. Of course, Melanie didn't want her going alone so she sent Goby with her. He was in another direction, calling for the two the loudest he can.

"God, where are they? I hope they're all right," the blonde thought with fear and concern.

That's when she heard it. It was a bit hard to tell what it was or who it came from, but it was definitely human. Some kind of sigh, or something. Then she heard it again, it wasn't much of a sigh, more of a groan. As Deema cautiously walked closer, she could suddenly recognize the voices.

"OW! Don't suck it too hard! I said it hurt!"

Deema could feel her head burn for a moment, "Gil?"

"Well I can't help it! It's so big I can hardly fit my mouth around it! And it's way too swollen too!"

"Molly?" Deema whispered in total confusion and curiousness. Her blush was becoming brighter as the statements were becoming unexpectantly explicit. At least from what she was hearing.

"Can you at least soften up? This is my first time ever doing this you know, you're acting like I'm a pro at this," the female band leader's voice became louder as the blonde crept closer to a small clearing.

Deema crouched as low as her mini skirt could let her behind some twigs and jumbled bushes. Though it limited her vision dramatically, she was still able to see some parts of the two rock stars. All she could see if Gil pinned against a tree, letting out all too familiar grunts and hisses, while the other part she could only see was her best friend on her knees. She was looking down and obviously focusing on something, and frankly, Deema wasn't excited to know what it was.

The blonde's eyes widened while her mouth hung wide open. She tried her best not to scream, but she didn't know what to do. She wanted to save her best friend from this compromising position before it got out of hand. She thought of just shrieking and hopefully the two would detach. She knew she had to do something, and do it fast.

"Nearly done," the pink haired girl said to the now thankful blue haired male, 'then we can head back to camp if you have enough energy."

She couldn't take it anymore. The blonde prepared herself for what she was going to see and suddenly sprung up, "what are you doing?!" She asked quickly and loudly.

Molly and Gil were caught in an extremely compromising position, both turned and screamed with surprise. With her lightning fast reflexes, Molly tried as quickly as she could to push Gil away from her, only to accidently punch him the nuts. The blue haired male seized up again and fell flat on the dirt ground. Holding himself and groaning in pain as he curled into fetal position.

"Deema! Uh...uh..," Molly was completely stumped. As if her friend would believe the story that Gil got bitten by a snake on hisleg specifically in _that_ area**. **That didn't even sound like a sensible story, and that's what actually happened. She rubbed the back of her neck and mumbled under her breath, "shit…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your little love session but everyone is searching for you guys! Marcus came early with the gas so we're gonna leave soon," the blonde explained, seeing Molly wipe the extra blood from her lip and Gil pull up his pants, "Just, um, take your time."

There was a long, awkward silence during the walk back to the buses. Goby and Deema were helping Gil limp back while Molly trudged behind them. Still feeling disgusted and embarrassed from what she had to do. At least the situation left some sort of light feeling in her heart. She did save his life after all. If she didn't suck out the poison, Gil would've been on a one way ticket to the big concert in the sky. This was a bittersweet situation to Molly.

"Oh my God, Gil! What happened," Melanie hysterically asked as she approached the hurt rock star, looking like a frantic, fearful mother reacting to an injured child.

"Snake," he answered quickly.

"We better get you to the hospital," Marcus added from a distance, "We don't know what type of snake it was, so who knows what the poison could do."

"Actually," the blue haired male started with a familiar grin on his face, "Molly would know, she's the one who~"

A tight hand wrapped around Gil's mouth before he could say anything that would get him killed maliciously in the middle of the night.

Molly let out a nervous laugh as her grip on Gil's face became tighter, "Ha-ha, isn't he funny? Always telling jokes, even when it's completely unnecessary! Must be that poison you know, he's been hallucinating all night long!"

She then quickly leaned down to his ear and whispered into his ear with acid dripping from her voice, "Tell anyone what happened back there and I _will _kill you."

"We better go then," Marcus said, checking the time on his phone and straightening his tie, 'It's getting late; we have to be in L.A by the morning."

The groups piled onto the EI tour bus once again and headed down the dark, spiraling roads. Molly barricaded herself in the bathroom for half an hour. She frantically brushed her teeth and literally gagged herself with an entire gallon of mouth wash. Her mouth felt like it was on fire by the time she got back out. She trudged back to her previous seat, noticing that Gil thankfully sat on the opposite couch with a large towel pressed against his leg, as well as a mini bag of ice.

"Well thanks for scarring me for life Molly," Deema couldn't help but giggle at the remembrance of catching the two.

"What did happen to you guys in the woods anyway? You were in there for a while," Goby asked, feeling his curiosity flare as well.

Nonny and Oona agreed with the rest of them as they intently waited for an answer. Molly could tell that Gil really wanted to say something, but he was just happy to be alive and kept his mouth shut. Molly smiled at his sincerity, until Deema started to speak.

"I caught Molly here giving Gil a~"

"NO," Molly interrupted before she could utter the dreaded, two lettered acronym or word, "Your genius leader was bitten by a snake! I had to do what I needed before he was seriously hurt. If anything, I did him a favor."

Deema still held a teasing grin, "Oh you did him a favor alright, a really **big** favor."

"Deema, I swear to God I will~"

The pink haired band leader just covered her face with regret. This night wasn't going the way she planned. And she knew it would only get worse the minute the tour starts.

**A/N: And that's it for now! I know I updated pretty quickly, but I wanted to get it over with before I go on vacation! Enjoy the inappropriate hilarity and the misjudgment! As I say in every chapter..How will the rest of the band react to the Snake Incident? Will Gil be okay? Will Molly ever get over the disgusting remembrance of her good deed? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out! See you in a week! SHOUTOUT TO MY GIRLS!**


	5. Long-Shot Promises and PainfulConfession

Rockin the Atmosphere

Chapter 5: Long-shot Promises and Painful Confessions

Oona didn't know what to get Gil from the hospital gift shop. There were so many different 'get-well' items it was impossible to choose. In retrospect, she didn't understand why she was buying something for the male band leader anyway. He was constantly hating on her, and was a total jerk to her best friends. Maybe it was her unexplainable passion to be nice that got in the way of her common judgment. The girl let out a frustrated sigh as she searched the many glass shelves for something her so called 'enemy' would like. Thank goodness the shop was almost empty so she could concentrate.

The purple haired drummer was checking the price of a nice potted plant when she heard footsteps approach her. From the corner of her eye she could see Nonny gaze at the same shelf, or atleast she thought he was. She noticed the red head would simultaneously look at her through his adorable blue framed glasses. Oona tried her best to avoid eye contact, but she couldn't. With cheeks as red as cherries, she turned to him with the best blank look she could come up with.

"Can I help you?" She asked Nonny this with a bit of sass.

"Yes you may," the red headed keyboarder replied, placing down the ceramic cottage that was originally in his hands, "I want to know why you're avoiding me."

"It's none of your business," As much as it pained Oona to say that type of thing to him, she had to remember what Molly told her and stand her ground. She placed down a teddy bear and walked over to another area in an attempt to get away from Nonny. To which the ginger just followed.

"It's obviously a lot of my business if there's something that I did wrong," He replied rather cleverly, feeling hurt that the girl was harshly rejecting I him, "What did I do? Just tell me and I'll fix it."

It broke Oona's heart how sincere and caring Nonny was when it came to her feelings. How he was so confused and so hurt made her question her motives. Not even she knew why she was shunning him, she was just following Molly's 'game'. She really didn't mean to hurt him in the process, she was just trying to follow.

"You didn't do anything wrong," the well dressed female retorted before giving a huff, "It's just that, Molly told me what you guys were talking about a few days ago."

Nonny felt a bomb drop in is stomach. Nervousness washed over him at the remembrance of his band's conversation seven days back. He suddenely broke into a cold sweat.

"What did she say," the ginger asked, hoping that Oona didn't know about the bet.

"She told us about how you guys were talking about us. Mainly Gil, who was saying how easy we all would be to get. It made us all nervous that each of you would try to pull something just to take advantage of us," Oona suddenly frowned before turning to Nonny, "But you wouldn't want to take advantage of me, would you?"

The orange haired keyboard player was struck with an over dosage of guilt. He felt horrible for throwing innocent, little Oona into something she surely would feel threatened to be in. What kind of person was he, pretending he owned a girl when he hardly owned anything else. Now he mentally thought that he was the horrible person for betting that he could claim her virginity (plus have her as a soulmate), before a certain date and time. When Nonny thought about it too hard, it made him feel extremely nauseous.

Even though his mind was saying otherwise, the ginger finally spoke, "I would never want to do anything to hurt you, and I would never want to say anything bad about you."

The purple haired Japanese girl smiled and gave the ginger a long hug, causing the key boarder to awkwardly hug her back. Unfortunately, they did this in front of the entrance of the shop, which was literally blockaded with billions of fans. All screaming and whistling at the embracing two.

"We better get out of here before we get our limbs ripped apart," Nonny said with slight fear of the crazy, uber fangirls scratching and banging at the glass door.

Oona nodded with a small smile, "Let's take these back to the bus, I'm sure Gil doesn't want to be disturbed."

Once the two paid for the gifts, they asked for the security guards and were lead out of the gift shop with maximum protection. As Nonny had his hand intertwined with the one of the girl next to him, he felt even worse than before. Now believing that every word that would forever come out of his mouth would be a lie.

"How is he, Doctor?"

"He should be fine. We tested him, and there's no serious amount of venom in his blood. His wound's clean, and the swelling has gone down tremendously. I recently gave him some medicine and he'll be ship-shape in a few days."

Melanie let out a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness. We can't have him foaming at the mouth from neurotoxins during the tour, now can we?"

The two look-a-like managers shared a laugh while the others in the room stayed eerily quiet. Molly just rolled her eyes and continued playing with her acoustic instrument.

The older doctor coughed to clear the silent air, "That's it, really. Mr. Gordon will stay for the night. We'll check him out in the morning."

The middle aged man finally left the room, slightly filling it with crazed fangirl screams before shutting it.

"You are very lucky, Gilligan," Melanie scolded once again, "Do you realize what could've happened? With you down the tour would've been a complete disaster! Who knows what could've happened if you had serious injuries!"

"Thanks for caring so much," Gil replied sarcastically.

"Melanie's right, that was a really dumb move," Marcus added with a more serious tone, "You're a little too lucky Molly was there to rescue you or you would've been done."

Gil grimaced before slouching back into his hospital bed. He could feel the deep stares from his manager's.

Molly could feel the intensity heat in the room. She could also see the discomfort in Gil's face that left a bad feeling in her stomach. She couldn't explain it, but she had to rescue him somehow..

"Hey, I think Einstein over here has had enough trouble for one night," the pink haired leader said coldly, "why don't you two go do your manager crap or whatever. I heard there's a bistro down the street, why don't you go have dinner or something. No need to make him feel anymore shitty than he already feels."

Gil was rather shocked to see the managers slowly leave the room. It was still too quiet as he sat in the uncomfortable hospital bed. Molly was quick to lock the door behind them and pull down the curtain in front of the small window. The blue haired male became anxious as the female turned. With her arms folded, she gave him an 'are you kidding me?' stare.

"I probably know what you're going to say-"

"You're an idiot," the female interrupted plainly.

"Man was I wrong," the blue haired leader mumbled.

"You're crazy, just weird and I think you might've had brain damage as a child," Molly then started angrily pacing around the room, "who just goes into the forest alone?! Or atleast attempts to? Were your trying to get yourself killed? And another thing, what was that whole thing in the forest about? I don't even understand..."

The girl suddenly gasped, "You **did** mean to walk into the forest! Didn't you? You knew I would come after you and when we got far enough you tried to make a pass on me!"

"Wait I-"

The girl suddenly approached the male and slammed her fist against his crotch for the second time that night. While the male was trying not to cry from the intense pain, the girl grabbed the front of his hospital gown, pulling him close to her boiling face.

"You better have a good explanation for this or I'll whack you in the balls so hard your future kids will come out retarded!"

Gil could hardly speak with the distinct agony coming from his lower region. The girl threw him back down, leaving the male to curl into fetal position.

"What makes you think that I would even want that small thing?"

Gil blushed in embarrassment, still holding himself from the hit.

"If you think I'm easy you have another thing coming, dumbass! You may think you can 'wrap me around your finger' or 'head home with a sexy Spanish babe', but here's where you're wrong! First of all, I'm Dominican! Get your facts straight! Second, I have a very low tolerance for disgusting behavior, especially from a so called 'man'! If you get any more ideas I swear I will-"

Before Molly could hit him again, Gil suddenely screamed the two words he never thought he would say.

"I'm sorry!"

Molly was really about to punch his lights out, but she held her fist back, "What?"

"I s-said I'm sorry," Gil was very surprised that saying those two crazy words actually worked. He really wasn't expecting to get that far, so he just started spitting out a bunch of crazy words, "I'm sorry for saying those things about you..And I'm sorry for treating you like some streetside hooker..."

"That's some impressive use of words," Molly lulled as she rolled her eyes again.

"I'm just...sorry..for acting like such a dick. I guess I'm not used to working with girls."

Molly scoffed, "you think I'm used to working with guys? After only a week I'm ready to pull my hair out. Your like an annoying brother.."

"I guess that makes you my crazy older sister," the male snickered, "And I guess this is incest?"

"Keep dreaming," the girl giggled.

Gil loved the sound of her cheeky laugh. It was refreshing, and actually adorable.

"That's a really cute laugh,"

"Please, you are just trying to flirt," the girl said with a smirk.

"No really, your laugh is totally adorable."

The girl ran a tedious hand through her strawberry colored hair, "People always said I laughed like a sugar high preschooler."

"What people?"

"Everyone," the tanned female sighed sadly, "For some reason it was the many things people thought was wrong with me."

The blue haired male gazed at the girl with slight empathy. He too had terrible memories as a child. Not even that, but just an awful childhood. It pained him to remember all of those times he was abused, mentally and physically, by his horrible peers. For a split second he thought of sharing his history with the girl before him, just to ease his own pain, but he instantly decided not to. Having feelings meant weakness, and Gil suspected that he would never be able to charm Molly if he was weak and emotional.

"I was pretty popular in school," the male lied right through his teeth, "but that must've sucked."

Gil had no clue of how much of a hypocrite he was.

"Yeah, but now those morons are probably living some boring life back in my hometown, I'm traveling the world as an international superstar," the girl smirked, "Karma's a bitch isn't she?"

The two actually shared a laugh, as if they have been friends for the longest of time, despite their rocky pasts.

"But besides my many little flaws, I do have some tiny skills. For example-"

Molly plucked the tiny stem from a cherry placed on one of the many strawberry milkshakes Gil ordered. She popped the decently sized stem in her mouth and began moving her tongue around inside. Gil gazed at her in confusion and wonder as the girl pulled the once straight root from her mouth, revealing it to be tied into a perfect knot.

"Impressive," Gil laughed, "The old cherry knot! I remember trying this all the time as a kid!"

"Yup, let's just say I'm very famous for this! No one in my entire school could tie a cherry stem into a knot using their tounge!"

The girl giggled again, causing Gil to smile. He found that small skill as cute as can be. When the two leaders were kids, anyone who was able to tie the cherry into a knot with their tongue was known to be a good kisser. Which was another characteristic to love about the girl.

"Get back! BACK I SAY!" A furious knock slammed on the door. Molly rushed to open it as a nurse fought her way inside, "ugh, ANIMALS! Visiting hours are over. Say good bye to your girlfriend, Mr. Gordon."

"I'm not his girlfriend," Molly was quick to reply.

"Whatever, it's time for you to go."

"I'll need security guards to get out," the pink haired girl smirked while turning her head to the door that lead to the endless hoards of screaming fans.

The nurse gave a large huff as she let herself out, "This is a HOSPITAL! NOT A CONVENTION CENTER! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"

"Looks like I'll be leaving, Gil."

Wow, that's the first time she cruelly called him by his name. It totally caught the injured male off guard.

"See you later," Molly lulled, "I guess I'll tell you about my whistling talent tomorrow. Goodnight."

And with that, the girl left with her security guard the nurse was jut about to walk in with. She left Gil sitting there, not hot and bothered like he'd usually, but deeply satisfied on a mental level. At the moment, he was confused. Sure, he liked the girl on a major physical level, but his emotions were battling it out after realizing how cute he thought she was on the inside. How she was able to be nice, even when he didn't want to, and actually be understanding boggled him. Now, for once in his life, Gil actually made a real friend.

* * *

Well that's it for now my wonderful peeps! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I sure enjoyed writing it! See you next time! Amber, out!


	6. The Lamp Is The Key

Rocking the Atmosphere Chapter 6

Lots Angeles at six in the morning was more gorgeous than anything in the entire world. As the brightly colored tour buses road through the decretive streets of the famed city, those who were out couldn't help but turn heads at the eye catching colors.

Deema was the first to awake. Not by the honking of horns, not by the light snoring coming from her band mates, and not even by the beautiful sunrise. Her phone buzzed furiously on her bedside table, it chimed the familiar song to which the band had first created together. The blonde's crystal blue eyes groggily slipped open, while her mangled blonde hair had to be flipped out of her face so she could see properly. The girl lazily rolled around on her stomach until the electronic device was in her grasp. Knowing not to wake the others, she quickly answered, without checking the collar ID.

"Hello," the blonde snorted nasally, not bothering to wake herself up.

"Miss me, Blondie?"

Deema's slightly red eyes became wide at the sound of the voice. She knew who it was, and she was horrified. In an act of quick reflexes, she chucked her phone across the room, making it hit the wall with a harsh THUMP. She hastilly escaped the comfort of her bed to pick up her now cracked phone. Deema groaned with annoyance while pulling the device back up to her ear.

"How did you get my new number you, sicko?!"

"I have my sources, Blondie. Now, I heard you were coming back to LA, so I wanted to give you a proper welcome," the voice chimed, sounding threatening yet seductive.

"You have proven to me already that you are not proper! Or sane! I want nothing to do with you! So take a hint! Stop calling me before I call the cops on your creepy ass," the blonde was now becoming frantic. With a heart beating like a drum, she paced around her moving room.

"You can call the police all you want, but since you have no current evidence of what I'm going to do, I'll just keep coming back, and coming back..I will get you, and when I do, you'll regret ever breaking up with me."

The phone suddenly became eerily silent, meaning that the creepy caller had hung up. Deema was becoming overwhelmed. She knew the caller, and remembered him fondly, but wanted to have no ties with him. She could tell that he was happy to be scaring her, and it was sickening. She knew what he was capable of, and even got a restraining order, but nothing seems to keep the stalker back. So many death, rape, or even physical threats came to her in mysterious letters or calls from this person. It was horrifying for a young girl to feel so confused, and so open to that kind of torture. The blue eyed girl gave a heavy sigh. Once waltzing to her small window, she could see the outline of the mansion from only a block away, plus the billions of fans lined up to watch their entrance. Determination then entered her soul at the remembrance of her responsibilities. She had to create a sixth of an album in only three months. All of which included lyrics, music, and a potential idea for a music video so they could pre-plan performances while on the next tour. Deema atleast had the choice of working alone or working with someone else on a set. She knew Oona was probably set on a bunch of "first time love" songs, and Molly was most likely writing a bunch about liberating, "I-hate-your-slimy-guts" ones centered towards Gil. Deema was pretty much stuck.

The thought of early mornings and late nights boggled the blonde. But it was, in fact, the life of a rock star.

Deema sat nonchalantly on her bed until the familiar clang of the mansion gates sang to her. The fangirls/guys were in the way, but quickly moved to avoid getting hit. A few even attempted to run through the open slot only to be thrown back out by their security guards. The large bus entered the long, black driveway that seemed to go on for days. It finally pulled up in front of the large, pale and peach mansion, which looked like it housed royalty. The large home had a large garden decorating the front, while a fountain leading to the mahogany double doors poured with fresh spring water. The blonde decided to finally make herself decent, and slipped on a pair of shorts that matched with her over-sized shirt. She lazily neglected her bra, and trudged out of the bus, breathing in the fresh celebrity air while stretching.

She looked up at the manor with pride, "It's good to be home. Well, atleast to one of them."

The girl snickered at her own inside joke, before seeing the Gluten Freetos boys leave their recently parked bus, " 'Morning underlings."

Nonny and Gil didn't't seem fully awake, but Goby was kind enough to reply back with a respectful 'Good morning', which surprised the blonde in a good way.

"Atleast you're bassist knows how to act in the morning," Deema lulled in the back of her brain.

Oona and Molly quickly emerged from the Estrogen Intensity bus to get a view of their missed home. The both exchanged sighs of pride.

Molly then turned to the group of boys behind her.

"Feast your eyes, boys," she bellowed over the distance shrill of the fans, putting the emphasis on boys," Welcome to the fabulous manor of Estrogen Intensity."

"Impressive," Nonny mumbled, "The architecture looks so ancient. Greek with a hint of Eastern European. It's actually very nice looking."

"A castle fit for a princess," Gil smirked, crossing his arms.

A few moments later, Melanie tiredly staggered from the female bus, a mug in hand and a silk robe wrapped tightly around her body. She had yet to remove her cucumber melon night mask, or do her frizzy hair. The six pop stars cringed at the alien woman approaching them.

"Looks like the Wicked Witch Of The West managed to revive herself," the male band leader snickered to his appalled looking best friends.

"Alright guys, here's the plan, "the female manager yawned, "the crew will unpack, while they're doing that, you all need to get a jump start on your songs. The quicker you get started, the quicker you'll get done. We'll be going to the recording studio in a few days, so get a move on."

A few days? This struck panic inside of the group. They all rushed into the manor, ignoring its divine beauty, class, and elegant spiraling double stair case. Molly ordered the boys to stay in the lower guest bedrooms for safety reasons(" I don't want to have to sleep with my pepper spray again," She sneered.) while she and the rest of her group headed into their designated rooms.

Deema's crawl space was just as bare as she had left it. The only thing that still remained was the white, princess dresser and a bare mattress sitting in its metal frame. The girl belly flopped on the bed, deeply inhaling while letting the nostalgic scent enter her nostrils. There were so many memories in that single mattress. Its the place where she wrote all of her best songs, and also the place where the blonde would crash after a long day of performing or recording. There were others that she preferred not to remember. With a simple swing of her arm, Deema reached onto the floor and grabbed a small book from her duffle bag. The small book was nothing but a messy stack of papers bound together by tape, rubber bands, and a smooth, leather cover.

The blue eyed rock goddess flipped through the messy pages. Looking back at the very first songs she had wrote brought inspiration to her. Estrogen Intensity came a long way, and that very book held all of the previous memories of success.

"Tears on my Hightops,"Deema chuckled, "I remember that one. "Aw, and Bullet-Proof Soulmate, that was my favorite."

The previous laughs and giggles that Estrogen Intensity had on their way to fame was all Deema could remember. Everything was perfect with just the girls. From their hilarious pre-concert rituals to the loving bonds they shared when reminiscing about the past. Then Deema's head began to swim as images of the Gluten Freetos. Gil's rudeness made her head boil, while Nonny's nonchalantness annoyed her, but wasn't't completely irritating. Then, there was Goby. The blonde guitarist honestly knew nothing about him, yet she couldn't stand him. How he was always tagging along with the leader(especially when it came to harassing Molly) pissed her off tremendously. Despite his perfect cocoa eyes, and chocolate skin that looked delicious enough to bite, his insides could use an adjustment.

The boy band was generally the whole reason why Estrogen Intensity weren't at the absolute top. The Gluten Freetos existance alone was why the girls weren't the only talked about group on the face of the earth.

Deema was always one to have a short temper, especially when it came to her best friends. If you mess with them, you mess with her, and that could be potentially threatening to someone's life. Angry insults were flying throughout her head, while her cheeks reddened with anger at the remeberance of the previous traveling week.

That's when it came.

That tiny spark of inspiration that momentarilly flashes in her head. It's not necessarily a positive spark, but something was better than nothing.

As fast as she could find a pen, Deema tore open her broken book, awaiting for the fabulous words and notes to come flowing out of her.

-R-T-A-

"So how's your progress?"

"Hm, pretty good, I guess. I came up with a pretty sick harmony-"

The blue haired singer snickered, "Not with the songs."

Goby continued to set up his new room, trying to avoid answering his best friend's question. He folded some of his messy clothes, and stacking the piles next to his lounging friend on his bare mattress.

"C'mon, man, it's only been a week, not even."

"Doesn't matter."

The African-American rolled his eyes just before placing a lamp on his desk, "Unlike you, Gil, when it comes to girls, I'd want one as a soul mate, not a pet. Besides, what's the fun of being a relationship when it's just me calling the shots? Like you said, I want a girl who doesn't take 'no' for an answer."

"So, what your saying is you haven't gotten laid yet?" Gil inquired with a cocked eye brow, obviously not understanding his friend's words.

Goby sighed, "No, but you're missing the point! I don't want to be the guy who gets the girls, I just want one. A special one."

Just like Nonny, Goby never wanted to date anyone while on the road. When he constantly travels, he never gets the chance to meet anyone sincere or, pardon his French, realistic. Despite the way he presented himself around others when Gil is around, Goby was a rather passionate person. He cared about people in general, and wasn't the type of person to take advantage of anyone. Yet thinking back to his behavior for the past few weeks made him feel like a total phony. Especially around Deema. He felt like kicking himself for angering her. At that rate, she'll never like him. And with the bet being tied around his neck, he needed to find a way to make her fall for him just to forget about it. The bassist honestly wanted to date the snarky blonde, whether there was a deal involved or not.

She was bold, independent, and perfectly peppy in every way. Other than the fact that she was absolutely gorgeous with her flawless porcelain skin, golden blonde hair, and ocean baby blue eyes. It was a double whammy that she was smart AND beautiful. Goby knew that if he let her slip through his fingers, he would regret it.

That's when he noticed something. The lamp sitting on his new dresser wasn't't aqua purple like his own, but Orange with yellow polka dots. It obviously belonged to Deema if the colors were yellow and Orange. The bassist picked up the small piece of furniture and examined its flawless, bright design.

"Hm, the movers must've put this here by mistake," Goby thoughtfully said, "I better return it."

"Looks like the universe just gave you a freebie, huh?"

The blue haired singer chuckled, only for his friend to give him a strong 'are-you-kidding-me?' look.

"Kidding! I'm kidding! This'll probably give you a moment to spend time with her, and that other passionate stuff you were talking about. If she doesn't like you now, then I guess she's a chick who needs time. I'll leave you alone. I have to start song writing anyway."

As Gil dashed out of the room, Goby stopped him, "Thanks for actually understanding, dude."

"I may be a Babe-Magnet but that's doesn't mean I can't lend a few to my best buds."

The bassist couldn't help but smile at his friend's sudden display of understanding and kindness. Since Gil wasn't always the type of person to show his emotions, those few moments that he does were always ones to enjoy.

It only took a climb up the stairs and a few steps to get to Deema's room. Her elaborate door was closed. Before knocking, all he could hear were the aggravated screams and scolds of his crush. Without waiting for an invitation inside, Goby twisted the door knob and entered.

Deema jumped as her room was invaded. She quickly did a double take just in case if she needed to grab a weapon.

As the bassist strode in, the blonde allowed an annoyed look to dance across her face. She sat upright on her bed.

"Oh," she murmured, " What do you want?"

Goby gulped. His dark face became red at the sight of the beautiful blonde, "I-I just wanted to return this to you."

The male rock star presented the lamp as if it were a peace offering.

Deema glared, "So you stole it?"

Stole was a strong word, and also one that Goby never wanted to have hanging over him. He shook his head, "No! No! That's not it! One of the movers put it in my room by mistake! I just wanted to give it back."

"Whatever, just put it down and get out!"

The blonde snapped, returning her gaze to her small notebook.

"Alright, alright, fine."

Just as the bassist was about to leave, he suddenly noticed the high abundance of crumpled papers pilled on the tangerine carpet. He was too caught up in his daydreams to notice how dirty the floor was. Piles upon piles of used, crumpled papers were scattered everywhere.

"You're room looks a little cluttered. Do you need any help?"

Deema let out a sassy, frustrated sigh, closing her book with a 'thump', "For your information, this is my inspiration, not clutter."

"Seems like clutter if it's crumpled up and on the floor."

Goby picked up a crumpled ball and unraveled it, quickly reading what was written in Deema's handwriting. The blonde's heart skipped a beat when he did that. Knowing that all of her songs were negative and centered on him, he wouldn't be so flattered about that, like her last boyfriend was.

Goby's eye brows scrunched as he read the harsh words. They were pretty desscriptive, as well as intense. Not to mention hurtful.

"Hidden soul? Inappropriate desire? Fake exoskeleton," Deema avoided eye contact with Goby as he read the words, he looked up in disbelief, "Is this what you really think of me?"

The blonde fiddled with her fingers uncomfortably. She couldn't help how she felt, but at the same time, she didn't really know Goby, yet she made him sound just how he acted. She had done the same thing with her boyfriend, and when he found her book it had earned her multiple beatings and near sexual assaults that she was lucky to escape from. She was honestly frightened beyond belief. Deema didn't't know whether to run, hide, or prepare to scream for Molly who was only a room away.

Deema expected Goby to retaliate in anger (like most men she grew up with) and probably smack and punch the crap out of her. Instead of looking angry, he looked hurt, which broke Deema's heart.

"Geez, I-I'm sorry, I didn't't know I was acting so childish. I didn't't mean to make you feel this uncomfortable."

Goby desperately wanted to become invisible, or better yet, evaporate from his crush's presence. Never in his entire life has he felt such guilt and embarrassment. Of all the times he's seen men stoop as low as to offend a women, he felt like the lowest of those men. Betraying all of the words he had previously promised his mother on her death bed.

He slowly scooted towards the door, hoping to run before he contributed more to the awkward silence.

"Goby, wait," Deema sighed, gesturing for him to stop, "I- I didn't't mean to say all of that rude stuff about you. I've just been feeling a little on edge for a while, and was just looking for a stress reliever."

"I didn't mean to make you feel so lousy. It's just that..first impressions mean a lot you know," the blonde looked up at the male with her doe sized, baby blue eyes. The colored irises gave off a look of remorse, as well as apology.

Sadly, the dark skinned male knew exactly where the pale pop star was going. He was prone to following in Gil's shadow(they were best friends after all), but all it lead people to assume was that Goby was just as irresponsible and inappropriate. He couldn't even count the times he was nearly coaxed into having one-night stands with random girls he didn't know thanks to suggestions from Gil. All of the past memories of following his best friend's horrendous behavior probably made him look like just as much of an ass.

"You look upset," the blonde quipped, feeling in debt to the male's discomfort, "Do you wanna, you know, talk about it?"

The pop star had asked her boyfriend to talk of his issue multiple times before they broke up, only to earn her a slap and a harsh 'no'. But Deema knew that her time with this one would different, especially when he replied with a polite 'yes'.


	7. Chairs Are For Butts&Love is For Losers

Rocking the Atmosphere Chapter 7

"Birds of a feather flock together. That's what my mother always said," Deema pursed her small pink lips, "That's why I always hung out with Oona and Molly. I knew they were my friends because I knew they wouldn't pressure me into doing things I wouldn't wanna do. Or distract me from what's really important. Especially when it comes to being dedicated to your music instead of the fame that comes with it-"

"I am dedicated to my music," Goby interrupted, feeling slightly offended that the blonde would even suggest that, "It's my life. My soul."

The two had become comfortable on Deema's bare mattress, sitting face to face to ensure proper eye contact.

"Really now? If you were dedicated you and your "partner in crime" wouldn't have been eying up my friends and I, but working on songs instead."

"Gil tends to procrastinate, a lot. We all like to write together, but he never wants to take the time unless Marcus forces him to," Goby uncomfortably scratched the back of his neck, feeling flame flare in his cheeks once more.

Deema shook her head, "No excuses. You may be a team,but everyone is liable for their actions. Especially the leader."

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts! Seats are for butts!" Deema bellowed, "You can't just let you're leader do whatever he wants! And you especially can't let him represent you! You are you, not Gil!"

Goby was becoming a bit irritated. Instead of talking about his issue, more shots were being fired at him quicker than he could dodge. It wasn't necessarily the first time that something like this had happened, and the dark skinned male was already tired of it. He didn't want to be any more rude than he already seemed, but he couldn't take it anymore.

"What do you expect," the male growled with irritation, "You don't think I've been trying to be the better person and be myself? You don't think I try to convince Gil to stop picking on Molly? You don't think it hurts to be completely rejected in the music industry just because you don't want to screw with a girl?!"

Deema was taken back by the male's rage. Though it was unintentionally scaring her, she decided to be the slightest bit understanding. If she had gone through something similar to that, she'd be angry too. The blonde could tell by how intensively Goby stood up and started clenched his fists that he was bothered by it.

"I have been humiliated! I've been ignored! I've been literally kicked to the curb so many times just because I don't fit the stupid stereotypes people try to pin on me!"

The male's head sank as he leaned slowly against the Orange wall. He hit the ground with frustrastration, "I'm just that stupid black side character that adds color to the group-"

The blonde never realized how hard it was for Goby, and possibly every other person who faces such discrimination. He was such a sweet person, compared to what people expected him to be. And here she was, an adorable little blonde who 'literally had fame handed to her', as some tabloids said. This made Deema feel unbearably guilty. A few minutes ago, she was categorized as one of the people who judged the African American before even knowing him. It was so...unfair. And she wouldn't let it go on any longer.

The blonde approached the dark skinned male, crouching to his feral position form on the ground, "Listen Goby, I will never know what type of pain you've endured in your life, and probably never will. But all I know is that you've come too far just to throw in the towel now."

She took a seat next to him, watching his head slowly lift from his lap.

"Its always hard being 'second best', believe me, I know. But that doesn't stop me from working hard to get to the top. Molly is almost like Gil. She's bold, determined, a leader, and always calls the shots, yet she's never too controlling. She still makes mistakes, but ashe always fixes them. We all have our moments of glory. You should too."

"You're right," Goby admitted, feeling defeated.

"How many solo songs have you written in you're entire career?"

"Three."

"Three?" Deema repeated, with slight surprise, "Thats it?"

"Like I said, we write songs together but Gil likes to take credit for practically all of them," the cocoa colored man looked down.

Deema's eyebrows furrowed with disbelief, "What the hell? You just let that happen? You actually let him control the songs?"

"Its not like I can do much, Marcus said that the fans like them so much, it's just best to leave everything as it is.."

"Bullcrap!" Deema wailed with minimal control of her frustration, "This is completely unacceptable! No offense, but you need to man up! Show that blue haired control freak how you feel about that!"

"Gil's my best friend! I don't want to steal his thunder!"

The blue eyed female stood, dragging her bummed band mate with her, "You wouldn't have to steal it if he didn't hog it."

Goby gave another look of hesitation.

"C'mon, Goby. You only get one chance to be famous! Make the best of it," Deema then realized how torn the bassist appeared to be, just by the sullen look in his eyes, "All you have to do is out rank him. Only a little, so your fans can see the true you!"

"Even if I wanted to grab the attention, how would I? Everyone knows how shadowy I can be."

The yellowed haired keyboardist tapped her chin with an orange nailed finger, pondering for a moment before receiving a light bulb. She giggled, "Isn't it obvious? Do what we're supposed to do as celebrities. You have so many ideas after all. It's the perfect way to break of your comfort zone and get wild-!"

"Wild is like my antonym, " the male admitted, rubbing the back of his neck once more, "I don't think I can pull it off-"

Deema allowed a playful grin to spread across her rosy cheeks, "I can help you!"

Heat boiled inside of Goby's dark skin, his stomach twisted into a million knots, "You will?"

"Yeah," she paused, "Well, why not? I need help with song writing, and you have a creative mind! You need help with your image, and I'm just crazy! It's a win-win for everybody!"

Goby smiled for the second time that day. His day was finally starting to turn out the way he wanted it to. He eagerly raced out of the room and own, literally flipping his bed over just to find his bass. Just as he was rushing up the stairs, he nearly bumped into Gil, who was pestering Molly for something the dark skinned male didn't care about. Just as he slammed the bright door shut, a look of amusement decorated the blue haired leader's face, "Go get her, Gobes."

The two young adults sat facing on Deema's bare bed. The blonde had her keyboad sitting in front of her, while Goby held his bass in his lap.

"After we saw you guys perform in Texas, I had a great idea for a western song. I have the beginning, but I can't come up with a decent way to play it," Goby mused, plucking a few strings on his instrument.

The blonde tilted her head, becoming confused with his words, "How so?"

The male pulled a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. The slip displayed 6 measures worth of notes. Eighteen years of being in the music industry had taught them how to master sight singing.

Deema smoothed out the coffee stained paper and read over the notes. While doing so, her manicured fingers danced across the smudged keys with emphasis the accents commanded her to play. Her fiercely-smooth voice sang the solfege scale before attempting to translate the scribbles.

Her voice reminded Goby a lot of Avril Lavigne, or maybe Ke$ha mashed with a Lady Gaga. Either way, her melodious voice echoed over the annoying thrum of the male's heartbeat in his own ears.

"Interesting," Deema complimented, "Its a good start. I think we can make it work. Personally, I think this would be perfect as the harmony. Its so catchy, it should make the song memorable. Now do you have any ideas for lyrics?"

"Not a bit," Goby chuckled.

"Hmm," the slim female rubbed her chin again, "well, our new album is supposed to be about what everyone goes through in youth."

Deema huffed, "Ugh! I'm drawing a blank! I'm usually able to think of lyrics quicker than this!"

The two continued to work for the rest if the day. They collaborated on lyrics, as well as other song ideas. They talked for hours and hours on end. Sharing old memories of fame in the form of hushed whispers and giggles. As if they have been friends for years.

"And after the fan jumped onto the stage, security tried to tackle her, but I stopped them, and let her sing the next song with us," Goby explained as Deem sat proudly on her mattress with crossed legs, "She looked so excited, I swear she started crying the minute she looked at me."

The blonde laughed heartilly, "The one time the girls and I left a hotel without security, we were literally chased all the way back to our room by a mob! They broke the chain lock on out door, so we had to hold it down until the manager called the cops!"

"You wouldn't beleive some of the things these people would do. I had one who sent me a necklace out of her old baby teeth."

The blonde giggled, "You think that's bad? A guy tried to marry a cardboard cutout of me! And have kids with it!"

"Gross !" The dark skinned male chuckled, covering his partially red face for a moment, "fans are weird, but I have to admit, we wouldn't be famous without them."

"I wouldn't be -anything- without them. I wouldn't be anything if it weren't for Molls and Oona either. They helped me through so much, the least I could do is help them get to the top."

The two couldn't help but feel a strong connection. Not physically (atleast not at the moment) , but mentally. They've both had their share of suffering. Suffering that has yet to be told due to lack of trust, but was secretly linked in their minds. Deema felt her heart thump relentlessly in her chest. An alien twinge bubbled in the pit if her stomach, while her rosy red cheeks warmed. Out of all the boys she had to be around, this one guy didn't gain her hatred, but her platonic liking. After only a short conversation, she knew how much of a passionate musician he was. And how kind and gentle his nature was. To be honest, it set Deema's heart on fire. Besides his insides, his delicious choclate colored skin, sharp jaw, and large brown eyes attracted her in ways she forgot she could feel. It was a strange feeling, and the blond tried to desperately make it leave, but couldn't help but let it bubble in her gut.

The talking continued into the wee hours of the night. The two new "friends" had skipped lumch and dinner just for the sake to stay together. Around 11pm, Goby departed, staggering out of the room as if Cupid had struck him in the chest with a love arrow.

As her door shut, Deema fell back, feeling her body anxiously tingle, though not a single part of her body was touched. The blonde's heart wouldn't stop thumping, and lust rushed through her veins like it was a drug.

"God, what's wrong with me," the girl asked herself, gazing at her flustered appearance in the nearby mirror. She let out a staggered breath, "what's this feeling? I only talked to the guy for, like, a day. Ugh, my stomach feels weird."

"I can't be in..ew, love? No, love is for losers..."

Deema couldn't figure out what was happening to her. She never felt this way before, even when she was dating her ex, she never felt this way towards him like she does for Goby. It was confusing, and scary. Yet arousing in some many ways that she couldn't understand.

Love and lust were two different things, and for the first time ever, Deema was experiancing both.

Another chappie done! I hope you guys liked it! We still have some time to go before the tour, but these next few chapters will be solely Doby related! Lets see how these two bond, and develop a close relationship as second-best band members! Amber, out!


	8. When the Night Owl Strikes

Rocking The Atmosphere Chapter 8

Deema couldn't sleep. Her heart was awake, so she was awake. Her inner warrior of creativity stampeded through the deepest depths of her brain like a pack of burly buffalo. Desperately looking for lyric inspiration, she rolled around in her comforter before giving an exasperated huff. Her thin arms flailed as she attempted to escape the blanket burrito she encased herself in. With a hectic heart and a restless subconscious, the blonde readjusted her frazzled hair while she sat up.

Maybe it was a sign from The Guy Upstairs that her brain went blank. That would mean that she could spend more time with Goby, which is the one thing that she wanted to do as the long as the earth kept spinning.

There was something about him that made her want to stay attached to his hip. The blonde lazily rolled out of bed before walking out of her room, and calmly tip toeing down the spiral staircase (which took a lot of personal motivation). After turning a few corners she came to the door that surely belonged to her possible crush. Which slowly swung open after a few soft, hesitant knocks.

The African American musician approached the door frame, leaning on it softly with one of his strong arms. His bare chest heaved softly as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the hallway.

He rubbed his eyes, "Deema? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

She gave a blank expression,"Not really. I'm bored. I couldn't go to sleep even if I tried," the girl admitted, sighing mentally, " I'm actually in the mood to go out. Wanna come with?"

Goby gave a slight look of interest, " 'Depends. Go where?"

Deema shrugged, "I don't know. A club? A bar? I know I pretty cool bar that's about 20 minutes away from here. I need some time to relax."

"So why do you want me to come? Wouldn't you rather go alone?"

"Meh, I would, but if I bring a guy with me, than the desperate man-whore's won't hit on me as much. That and I wanna hang out. Molly and Oona aren't into going to crazy places at night, anyway," the blonde slowly explained, "I just want..to spend some time with a friend, ya know?"

In an attempt to relinquish the awkward tension in the air, the blue eyed girl gave a friendly grin and playfully punched Goby on his left arm. Who was mentally frazzled to even be considered him a 'friend' after hating him only a week prior.

The girl looked down for a moment before gazing back into her band mates empathetic eyes.

"Sure" the dark skinned male smiled, "It's a date. Just give me 30 minutes, yeah?"

Before Deema could say anything, the door was shut. The blonde blinked for a moment before racing back to her room.

"Hm, that was easy," she thought while carefully padding to her sanctuary. Knowing little of the trouble she caused for her dark skinned bandmate. Goby's mind raced with anticipation behind his now closed door.

"Date?! I must be mental," he suddenly groaned and facepalmed, then mentally reassured himself, "It shouldn't mean much right? We're just going out for a few hours, that's nothing to be flipping out over."

He continued telling himself this through his shave and shower, and quietly thought it as he got dressed. Wearing a suit would make the dark skinned male look ridiculous. So he slipped on a dark purple pull over, and a pair of dress pants, plus black dress shoes. Goby latched a silver watch over his wrist, and sprayed some cologne on himself before checking his appearance in a mirror.

The dark skinned bassist thought he looked rather fetching. All hair was shaved off of his body (besides the bit on his head and under his bottom lip), and looked very professionale for someone going to a club on a friday night. He calmly walked from his room to the lounging area of the mansion.

Before Goby was even prepared, he was blown away by stunning blonde walking down the stairs a few moments later. She looked just as beautiful as she usually would. On her curved figure was a strapless cocktail dress that started as a sunny yellow and blurred into a tangerine orange. She wore her usual orange hoop earrings with heals to match. She actually wore make up, which of course highlighted her natural beauty. While her ruthless, golden locks lay limp on her back. The second she approached the male, he was ambushed by a gush of perfume that smelled of fruit and cotton candy.

The girl smiled, " What took you so long, Gobes?"

Goby became nervous, "Well..um..""

Deema giggled devilishly, "I'm joking! Let's get going."

The two super stars made their way into the mansion's two door garage. The block of space held certain items like chemicals for their pool, and tools for the gardeners. There also sat four elaborate convertibles, and something lumpy under a plastic cover.

The blonde flicked one of the many light switches on, "I usually don't like to take my own car when I go out. People can usually recognize me way too quickly. I usually take a cab."

"I think I have a solution," the dark skinned male paced around the garage, obviously looking for something, "Oh yeah! I've been waiting to take this thing out for a spin since our tour ended!"

Goby approached the giant bundle in one of the garage's corners and pulled the thick plastic off of it. Under the thick plastic was a Ninety-Two Hammerhead motorcycle. It appeared to be an old version, but shined as if it was just bought. The engine's were a stunning silver, and the paint was a deep shade of charcoal.

Deema couldn't help but run her clean fingers over the scratchless paint, "Woah, this is cool! Where'd you get it?"

"Call it a 21st birthday gift from Oprah," Goby replied, finding a spare helmet to toss to the girl.

The blonde looked confused, "Wait, why would she-?"

The male shushed the female gently, causing the girl to laugh.

"Don't ask," the african american kindly said while putting on his helmet, "just ride."

The blonde nodded and managed to pry the helmet onto her small head, but big hair. She climbed on the back of the bike behind her band mate, and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"By the way," the male screeched over the loud revving, " do you have life insurance?"

The blonde became wide eyes, "What?"

The larger male chuckled, "Kidding! Ha, its a common biker joke."

Goby revved the engine, and opened the garage door with a push of a button, revealing the busy night. The two then rode off, ready to have one of the best night of their lives.

God, fillers can be so painful to write! Anyway, I'm back babus! I'm sorry for the hiatus', but school was literally sucking all of the free time out of me. i hardly had time to write anything. Now that i do have time, i can finally productively write RTA. I want to get this fic done before the epicness of my junior year (which is also my busiest school year) if not, i'll have a very long hiatus, but at least after that updating will be frequent. I'm trying to work on some late oneshots at the moment for mother's day, and just random ones i usually get ideas for. The Month of Shipping that PrincessCaevia, AuthorGirl and i started is coming up as well! Remember, June is dedicated to Noona! July is dedicated to Doby! And August is dedicated to Golly! Also, after deleting my flesh and blood known as Honeymoon Hangover, idk if i'm in the mood to start a little rated M fic like it, or just make random rated M oneshots. Since there are going to be smutty parts in RTA thanks to the bet, that could be an excuse to write Doby and Noona smut, but i'm still iffy about Golly. Their smut-shot is a bit more of a quick "bang, and don't hang" thing, while the others put more passion into their lovemaking. But hopefully if i get the time, i'll make separate chapters for it. My gal pal AuthorGirl may also update her fic "Whispers from the Land of No Where" soon! So heads up! Amber, out! (Also expect another update sometime this weekened!)


	9. Dancing Out of The Comfort Zone

The trek through the city was magical. The speeding vehicle rode through the busy streets of L.A. The beaming lights and signs made it seem like the city never slept. Hundreds of people were still out. Despite it being a few minutes before midnight, party goers were either going to clubs, restaurants, or just relaxing in outside cafés. Everywhere Deema looked, there was a continuous spectrum of color and flashing beams of light. She gripped tightly onto the African Male as he sped down the charcoal road, and between cars. She took in the mesmerizing scent of his cologne as she laid her head on his back, despite her slight fatigue, she held onto Goby's waste as if her life depended on it (even though it did). The blonde was trying to enjoy the ride when she abruptly remembered she never told Goby where they were actually going.

She took the initiative to tell him when they stopped at an intersection. Over the loud thrum of the revving engine, she managed to screech:

"I know a place where we can go. Drive down this way until we hit a fork in the road. Then head to the left side and keep going until you see a glass building."

To show his understanding, Goby nodded, and just as the light turned green, he made his way down a long, spiralling street. It took a good 10 minutes until Goby noticed the road with two ways to go. Remembering what the blonde had said, he took the left side, no matter how much he wanted to follow other cars the opposite way. After a few more minutes of driving lead the two down a rocky dirt road. Deema had to deal with the splintery feeling of the tiny minerals hitting her smooth legs after popping from under the thick rubber wheels. The minute they stopped, she quickly hopped off, adjusting her dress while dusting herself off. She also attempted to settle her frazzled hair once removing the motorcycle helmet.

The indigo haired male looked up at the fabulous glass building in awe. It looked fabulous with it's angelic outer appearance, yet the silhouettes of dancers and performers could be seen through the opaque windows. Colors flashed from the place as well, making the bassist's stomach bubble with excitement. A rhythmic beat thumped from the building, shaking the anxious male to his core.

"Welcome to Olympus! Nervous?" The blonde teased, noticing her friends concerned look.

The male tried not to appear weak, but slowly nodded.

"Don't worry about it. I know a lot of people who come here. The minute they see you'll you won't be able to shake them off."

The blonde female grabbed Goby's arm and dragged him towards the heavy door. The minute they walked in, he was blinded by the numerous strobe lights of many colors. From a distance, he could see the clubbers wildly dancing to a crazy remix of Anaconda. The dark skinned male actually felt calm for a minute until he saw a line. Both men, women, and a few crosses he wasn't sure of, were waiting eagerly to enter the main dance floor. There were other hallways leading to other rooms, but the bassist was extremely certain he didn't want to know what went on in there.

Just as the male snapped out of his daydream, he noticed that Deema had lead him casually to the front of the line. There was a large male bouncer waiting at the velvet rope near the dancefloor entrance. The man was a good six feet tall, with a wide, burly chest and thick muscly arms that could probably break someone's neck. His dark tan skin was honestly intimidating besides the dark shades that covered his judgmental eyes.

"Hey Jerry! Didja' miss me," the blonde said jazzily to the large, frightening man.

"Sunshine!" The larger male replied with open arms, giving the blonde a hug while lifting her off her feet, "It's been so long! How've you been, baby girl?"

"I'm great! It's great to be back in L.A!"

Putting the girl down, Jerry looked at Goby suspiciously, "Who's this clown?"

"This is Goby," Deema gestured to the hesitant bassist next to her, "Don't worry, he's a pretty good guy. His band is joining Estrogen Intensity."

"Mhmm," The bouncer looked the other dark skinned male up and down, "He's not like that Ross guy that used to pick at ya, is he?"

The black clad guard towered over the smaller male, making him want to wet his pants.

"'Cause I'll break his bones in a hot second."

Deema could sense her friend's discomfort, but gladly reassuredthe tall guard, "No need to worry, Jer-Jer. Goby's a pretty mellow, guy. I'll see you later alright?"

"See you later, sunshine."

Goby paced through the small doorway, eager to get away from the constriction of the awkward atmosphere. Feeling Jerry's fierce eyes burn holes into his skull. He then let his mind wander to what the large man had said a few moments before.

Ross. The name was foreign to him. He guessed that Deema had a rough time with this certain guy who made her want to cry. The bassist could see the blonde's eyes glaze over as they walked towards the rowdy party area. After spotting him gaze at her from the corner of her eye, she looked up, allowing her tear ducts to swallow the heavy gallons of water that were sure to flow. Goby shook his head, convincing himself that there was nothing to worry about, even though he was extremely concerned.

A mesmerizing beat was thumping, shaking the entire building, and rocking the two to the core. The walls of the interior glowed a bright, ghostly blue, despite the many magentas, greens, and purples that flashed on the tiled glass dancefloor. There were multiple tenders behind the giant bar in the corner of the room. Right in the middle was the dancefloor, which was filled to the brim with people. Some being finely dressed men and women, who flirted with lusciously with the other sex. while others extremely young adults who wanted to have a good time.

About every girl wore some sort of skin tight cocktail, many varying in color, design, and length. Many of them looked at him as he passed, giving winks, or giggling their opinions about him to their friends. The male blushed embarrassingly, finally ending his journey at a small rounded table.

"A waiter will come by in a few," the blue eyed beauty warned as her friend sat, "Order me a bloody mary, will ya?"

"Sure,"

Deema darted to the dancefloor, eager to meet new people and enjoy the little bit of freedom she seemed to have. She then jumped into the crowd of dancing young adults.

Goby looked nonchalantly as the blonde danced her heart out. At some point, a petite, skinny waitress came by to take his order (who proceeded to squeal and glomp him before slipping him her number). As the male sat and sipped at his Piña Colada as he watched Deema groove to the mysterious music. He saw her curves swing gloriously, while her arms minimally followed. Her adorable curls bounced as she did, and her body would sometimes bump into others who were moving just as fiercely as she was.

It took a lot for the male to take his eyes off of her, luckily, the waitress had brought him a french fry appetizer that was "on the house". The male munched on the small fried potato as he attempted to ease his mind from the girl he came with. Just as he could feel his body tighten even more, the thought of the bet had suddenly plagued his mind. Though the deadline was a whole two years away, he had to think of a way to get out of it. Deema wasn't some plaything, she was a person with a brain and a gorgeous personality. He didn't want someone else's pesky physical desires get in the way of a potential relationship. Yet he couldn't help but let his paternal hormones get in the way of his internal appreciation for her. He wanted to hold her close, kiss every inch of her angel skin, and so many other things he tried to push out of his head in fear of becoming flustered.

Goby felt his heart leap as he noticed a tired, red faced Deema sit in the chair across from him, taking a few french fries as she did.

"Whoo! What a workout! I always love coming here! I can lose more weight than I ever would at the gym!"

The dark skinned male silently nodded as he took another sip of his drink, feeling boredom invade his soul.

Deema looked concerned, "What's the matter? You haven't gotten up in half an hour! Don't you want to dance?"

Goby shrugged, "I don't really want to."

The blonde frowned, "Why not?"

"I don't know. Seeing all of this twerk stuff and grinding isn't really my cup of tea."

"Listen Gobes, if you want to have a good time, leave your comfort zone. You probably don't like it because you've probably never done it before!" Deema gave her friend a determined grin.

The african american hated to admit that his current crush was right. Out of all the times Gil dragged him to a club previously, he never did anything. He never drank, danced, or moved for that matter. The polite male would stay glued to his spot with Nonny while he watched his best friend get hit on by multiple attractive females.

Before he knew it, he was lifted off his feet by the blonde who gripped his hand with a mighty force. Goby's dark shoes skidded across the floor with reticence. They paced to the side of the crowd, hearing the intro of a new song pick up.

"Okay, so you stand right there."

The girl made the male simply stand, she then turned, pressing her backside against his front. Goby felt a jolt fly throughout his body. He didn't know how to feel or how to react. The male's heart skipped multiple beats to the point where he thought he would pass out from overstimulation.

"Now just put your hands, here," Deema grasped her crush's large wrists and guided them to her concave waist. She sank into the african male's warm form as her soft back and rear blended with her bandmates pelvis.

Goby's cheeks flushed a dark shade of scarlet, dark to the point where it could be noticed by anyone miles away. Deema craned her neck to meet his eyes, still keeping her body glued to his, "There's nothing else left to do but move. If you can keep up."

The beginning of Fireball by Pitbull blasted from the stereos. Since it was a salsa song, Deema made it her job to sway her hips relentless motion. Goby could hardly keep up. His hips would always move a second or two later than hers. It became a competition to see who could keep up with the other. By the time the next chorus instrumental picked up he had became irritable. The dark skinned male was tired of looking feeling like a fool... And thats when he broke out of his shell.

One of his hands moved to the the middle of the blonde's abdomen, fiercely pulling her closer to him. Making the young pop star halt for a split second.

The male then skillfully moved his hips to the impressive music. Deema mentally smirked, knowing that her plan worked, she moved along with her crush. Giving into his dominance on the dancefloor.

"There ya go!" The girl complimented in her usual jazzy voice, turning her head again to see the pearly grin of the dark skinned musician.

The two shared a hearty laugh as the music continued to travel through their combined souls. The shamelessly flirt female wrapped an arm around the back of his neck, allowing him to eliminate all space between them. The warmth seeped as their skin partially touched.

They danced for hours, constantly switiching from grinds, forms of freestyling, and even a slow dance here or there. By the the 50th club mix, it was nearly three in the morning. Just as the song ended, Deema escaped the close grasp of the person behind her. The DJ was about to play another remix when the blonde whispered something to him. The young man in dark clothes nodded and threw her a mic, he then switched on a song known by many in the club. The Yellow haired female beamed as the crowd noticed who she was, screaming and cheering for her to sing the next song.

**_Red One_**

**_Konvict_**

**_Gaga (oh, yeah)_**

Goby knew this song all too well. It was one of the many classics that played constantly on the radio when he was in middle school. Everyone in his class knew it like the back of their hand, and guessing by the excitement of the crowd gathering near the DJ's stage, they knew it too.

"Hello Olympus! How are you doin tonight?"

The screams from the crowd 100 "olympians" were loud, and as shrill as a cat after it's been thrown in a swimming pool.

Deema then continued the song, like she usually would when she visited the elite nitery.

**_I've had a little bit too much, much_**

**_All of the people start to rush._**

**_Start to rush by._**

**_A dizzy twister dance_**

**_Can't find my drink or man._**

**_Where are my keys, I lost my phone._**

**_What's going on on the floor?_**

**_I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore._**

**_Keep it cool what's the name of this club?_**

**_I can't remember but it's alright, I'm alright._**

Goby fought his way to the front of the humongous wave of "olympians". Cheering along with them at the beautiful girl performing. The girl threw in some sassy dance moves with her wonderful singing. He marveled how she sang the song that was as old as a dinosaur.

She is a pretty good performer, he thought kindly.

The male suddenly realized something with a restless jolt: There was a male part to the song.

For a short while, he thought that Deema could handle it. She was a superstar after all, she should be able to sing any part, male or female. On the flipside, it was his night to branch out, after all. Performing a little for some of the supportive fans wouldn't hurt a bit.

Goby then helped himself onto the small stage, earning more cheers from the group of clubbers. He and his crush exchanged amused glances as the female handed him another mic. The male then proceeded to sing his heart out.

**_When I come through on the dance floor checking out that catalogue._**

**_Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw._**

**_And I ain't gonna' give it up, steady tryna pick it up like a car_**

**_I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex and do it until tomorrow, yeah_**

**_Shorty i can see that you got so much energy_**

**_The way you twirling up them hips round and round_**

**_There's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me_**

**_In the meantime stay, let me watch you break it down and dance!_**

Goby couldn't help but dance along with the blonde, pulling her close just acting on the moment. The dark skinned male playfully wrapped an arm around her waist as she sang the chorus.

**_Just dance. Gonna be okay._**

**_Da-doo-doo-doo_**

**_Just dance. Spin that record babe._**

**_Da-doo-doo-doo_**

**_Just dance. Gonna be okay._**

**_Duh-duh-duh-duh_**

**_Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance._**

Midway through the blonde held an amazing high note. Her strong voice echoed throughout the room's interior. A few seconds later, the song ended. The hoard of people applauded them relentlessly, making the two rock stars smile coyly. The stars got help from the security guards when it came to leaving the small stage, after which, Deema bursted into a fit of laughter.

"Whooooo! That was awesome! You were great, Gobes!"

The dark skinned male chuckled, "Not as great as you! You really have an amazing voice. I actually sort of wanted to stay in the audience just to hear you."

The girl with the golden hair could feel a familiar warmth creep into her face. Whether this guy was flirting or not, she had to admit, he was really sweet. Fatigue suddenly washed over her once more, but she still wanted to party. An idea suddenly popped into her hazy subconscious.

In another fit of giggles, she guided her friend to one of the bare hallways, full of rooms, and one of which was bare and empty. Goby became confused, and shamelessly aroused at the same time. He halted at the door, causing the slim female to cock her head to the side.

"What's up? Aren't you coming," she asked with complete obliviousness.

Usual hesitance attacked the male once more, "Um, it depends. What exactly do we 'do' in there?"

The mere question made the blonde pull a devious smirk, "That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

The girl offered a small, pale hand, waiting for her band mate to join her.

This was his chance. Expecting the worse, the dark skinned bass player instantly thought of his best friend's bet. He took a deep breath, clearing his head of all logic before walking into the dim little bunker with the girl of his dreams. Shutting the door boldly behind them.

Lol soooo, what did you think of this chappie?

XD i know, VERY suggestive, but at the same time very fun!

So what'll happen? What's going on between Goby and Deema! How will the others react the next day! Tune in next time to find out! (I do not own Just Dance By Lady GAGA)


	10. Second Thoughts

"Wait, what?!"

Those were the first words Gil managed to utter. His brain was still trying to understand the meaning of his best friend's words. They seemed too far fetched to even be true, but for some reason he couldn't help but believe it. And he felt happy to believe it. His friend, his brother, had finally broken out of his shell. Gil had never felt prouder.

"I said-"

"Wait! Start from the beginning! I wanna know it from start to finish," the blue haired male eagerly chuckled, sitting on his best friend's bed.

Goby was lying under his dark comforter comfortably, ready to go to sleep from a rowdy night before his friend bothered him. Knowing that the blue haired rock star wouldn't leave until beans were spilled. The dark skinned male sat up, ready to tell of the events a few hours prior. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, propping his back against his headboard before lazily yawning.

"Okay," the male yawned, "Let's get this story over with so I can go to bed."

Gil nodded excitedly, acting like he was a child impatiently waiting to open up gifts on Christmas. Hoping to get explicit detail of his metaphorical brother's "deflowering". This has probably been the only moment Goby had ever seen his friend so quiet and still.

"It was like, eleven something last night. I was about to pass out when I heard a knock at my door. It was Deema, and she asked me if I wanted to go to the bar with her-"

"-she just asked you? Like flat out?"

"Yes," the dark skinned male replied out of quick irritation, "I didn't have an issue, so we got dressed, and I took her on Panther to-"

"You took out Panther, too?" Gil chimed in once again, being unaware of his friend's irritation, "It really must've been a special occasion, huh?"

"Sure, whatever, now stop interrupting," Goby replied once more, becoming irritated at Gil's insolence and obliviousness to his own drowsiness, "Do you wanna hear the story or not? I could kick you out right now, dude. Then you'd have to until I'm done sleeping to hear it."

"Alright, I'm done. Continue."

"We road Panther to this club called Olympic? No, wait, Olympus! Thats it! It's some secret exclusive club for celebs and their friends. I sat around a little while she danced," the male's cheeks became red while remembering how gorgeously the blonde would move to the thumping music. He could feel his mouth water.

The dark skinned bassist zoned out, only to be brought back in by the sharp snap of his best friend's fingers.

"-right. So, after an hour, she actually got me to uh," Goby paused, "grind with her.."

"Dude, that's awesome!" The blue haired male chuckled, knowing that it was the first time his friend had ever done anything like that before.

"That went on for a few hours. We actually sang a duet just for the hell of it, which was really fun! And after, she asked me to come into this shady looking room with her-"

"Did you go in?" Gil asked, quirking his eyebrows in hopes that his band mate understood his innuendo.

"I didn't want to leave her alone. I walked in, and well..." The dark skinned male sighed, appearing shocked by his own reminiscing, "-I did not expect to see what I saw.."

"What was it? Strip Show? Flash? Lap Dance? Tell me!"

"What? No! What are you talking about," Goby cocked his head to the side, "We pretty much watched TV for half an hour until we passed out on some couch. I'm talking about that High Defenition. We should get that..."

"Right," the blue haired male laughed, as if his friend was telling a hilarious quip, "And I'm a singing elephant."

"Its true! Don't believe me? Ask Deema," the bassist hissed with annoyance, crossing his arms.

"Like I would ever ask for that bitch's opinion.."

"She's not a bitch! Stop calling her that! I've gotten closer to her in one night than I have with any other person!" Goby finally snapped, climbing out of bed and pacing towards his band mate to prove his point, "I had the perfect opportunity to win the bet. Yeah, I know. But I had more fun than I ever had as a celeb."

The african american male was becoming irritated with his so called "best friend". He had never felt so aggravated more than he did right now. Gil knew how Goby felt about relationships, yet he pressured him on. Why was it so hard for the blue haired nimrod to understand?

"Geez, if I had that sort of time with a chick, she wouldn't be able to walk for weeks. You seriously lost that bro," the pale skin male chuckled.

Goby sighed, "Maybe it's best that I did."

"Are you planning to meet up again."

Goby knew he didn't want to share his personal business with his so called "brother". Being so used to Gil being his confidante as a child, they would share everything. Most of the time it would be personal secrets, that neither had any reason to know. He felt that Deema would soon enough know everything about him in a relationship sooner or later(if he kept his act together). So he didn't need to share embarrassingly personal things anymore. Especially when his band mate is trying to persuade him to do something disgustingly selfish.

The dark haired male shook his head, and finally burrowed under his covers in an attempt to escape his "friend's" explicit suggestions. Gil shrugged, and finally left his friend to get some well earned sleep, being unaware of the the bond between them that was slowly starting to break.

-R-T-A-

Molly had woken up that morning with a mind full of ideas for new songs. She was positive that these would be some of the best Estrogen Intensity songs ever made.

With her dark lilac guitar held tightly in her grasp, she knocked on her blonde friend's door.

There was no answer.

She knocked again, realizing that the door was slightly cracked. The tanned female pushed the door open slowly, peering inside in an attempt to find her best friend.

Molly couldn't help but become wide eyed at her band mate. Who was sprawled out on her messy bed in a rather unlady-like manner. Her blonde hair was extremely frizzy, at least more than usual. She wore a wrinkled half top and cloth shorts, appearing comfortable, but very tired.

"Deema?" The tanned female shook her gal pal gently.

The bedridden female flopped onto her back, letting out an annoyed whine as she waved Molly away.

The tanned skinned female rolled her eyes, "I told you not to stay up too late. You were supposed to help Oona and I finish at least one song today! We go to the studio to record in two days!"

Deema snuggled into her pillow, letting out another groan, "For your info, I didn't stay up. I went out."

Molly became confused,"Out? With who?"

"I got Goby to take me to a club last night," the head band leader noticed the blush on her band mate's face as she explained, "We talked, danced, and sang all night long. It was really fun!"

"Oh," the pink haired girl murmured, "That's..nice."

Jealousy invaded Molly's soul, but she continued to listen to her friend ramble. No matter how much she wanted to walk away, or state her irritation toward the boy.

"Goby is a beast at dancing," the blonde murmured under her breath, "and did you know he has a motorcycle? It is so cool!"

"Good for you, Deema," the dominican girl sighed, "I'll give you time to sleep, and you can help with our songs later if you want."

Ignoring her tiredness, the blue eyed female sat up, wanting to describe her exciting experience in detail.

"Actually," the blonde droned nervously, "I'm taking my time to write some songs with Goby. We have a few riffs and harmonies planned out, so we're going to start making lyrics today."

"What?!" Molly hissed with disbeleif, "We've been discussing our next album for months! How could you just ditch the team for some junk-head!"

"Hey! He's no junk-head! He's a really sweet guy, and he's so passionate about what he does" the slim, orange clad female angrily snapped, "It breaks my heart to see him try so hard to be himself, but get stomped down because people want to judge him over stupid shit!"

Molly then plopped herself onto her best keyboardist's bed, "Deema, come on, get your head in the game! You're wasting your time with him! Who knows, maybe he's just as much as an ass as people claim he is."

Deema's eyebrows furrowed, "Have you actually talked to him? Have you taken the time to sit down and listen to at least a little bit of what he has to say privately?"

Molly remained silent, only proving the keyboardist's point.

"Exactly," the blonde replied smugly, "I really wanna get closer to lhim, you know? When I took the time to talk to him he was so..mesmerizing..it was perfect."

"Perfect boys don't exist," the strawberry haired girl spat bitterly, "you said it yourself."

The blonde sassily placed her hand on her hips, "That was before I stopped trying to act like some hypocritical, man hating feminazi. It made realize that this whole merge might be a good thing. Who knows, maybe the other guys have their own positive, whole hearted sides, too-"

"Deema, are you listening to yourself? Are you forgetting what the last guy you "fell for" did to you? Who says these guys won't be the same?!"

"You're acting like all men are identical, Molls! Yes, some are jerks, but not all. Its rude for me to judge them by their gender, knowing how much I would hate for someone to judge me by mine," the blonde crossed her arms and huffed, "And as my** friend **I 'd expect you to be happy that I like person who isn't a total psychopath! But I guess not."

The female band leader's face softened as he best friend looked hurt and emotionally betrayed. She sighed, running her fingers through her sloppy, baby pink hair.

"I'm sorry, Deema. I want you to be safe. You are my best friend after all," Molly sighed with defeat, allowing unwanted memories to run through her brain, " I just don't want someone hurting you again, or dxtaking you away like he tried to last time."

"I'll be fine, girl," the jazzy female gave her guilty friend a pat on the back, "I'm not going anywhere."

The two friends embraced, which allowed a lot of tension to be flushed from the room. Molly then left her friend to sleep. As her door closed, Deema wrapped herself in her blanket and lay in her silk linen sheets. Allowing her soul to calm, and drift into a peaceful slumber.

Well, there ya go! Another chappie for you fanfic-lovin' needs! It's disgustingly short, but i plan to update bi-weekly if not weekly, so that should back me up. How do you think Deema and Goby felt about the "date"? Do you think it was rude for Molly and Gil to pressure them, and get into their personal business? What happened in Deema's life that made Molly so tedious? Stay tuned for future chapters to find out! Amber, out!


	11. Its SO going down

Deema's hunger could only be described as an aching thrull in the pit of her stomach that could only be satisfied with food. The minute she awoke from her bear-like slumber, she could feel her organs beg for some sort of nourishment that they were rejected. She rolled from her bed, making a mad dash for the kitchen. The blonde's body wasn't even fully awake, yet she still trudged down the steps as if the end of the world was near.

Before Deema could blink she was messily rummaging through the cabinets of the kitchen. Trying to find some food to ease her nauseating hunger. With a half conscious brain, she realized that they had yet to shop for groceries. The six rock stars, plus the managers, had been so busy in the past week, they hadn't had time to go buy food. All that was in the dark, wooden cabinets of the five star kitchen were ancient bags of chips, a few twinkie cases, and a snack cake.

The blonde shook her head while grabbing a large bag of BBQ potato chips. She popped a stale chip into her mouth after unrolling the crinkled bag. The flavor was still there, but the small potato piece felt like a thin slice of styrofoam in her mouth. it was displeasing, but at the same time satisfying to the burning churn in her body. The blue eyed female grabbed a glass of water before taking a seat at the large stone table.

Deema glanced at the clock. it was about five something in the evening, which meant she had managed to get 14 hours of sleep. She expected herself to be completely recharged with a possible composing all nighter.

A second later, Gil waltzed into the kitchen. He made his way towards the fridge and pulled out a soda. Once popping it open he turned to the blonde, "Hey, blondie."

"Uh, hey," the female chirped awkwardly.

it was weird, Gil had never talked to her. They never even shared a passing glance. Something in the keyboardist told her to relieve the awkward tension. Before she could speak, the blue haired male was was sitting next to her, ready to engage in a conversation.

"So I heard you went on a date with Goby," the male suggested with an obvious lack of interest.

The blonde shrugged, throwing another chip into her mouth, "I wouldn't call it a 'date'. i just wanted to go out, and he just so happened to be the only person awake at the time."

"Not a date, huh?"

Gil gave his usual smirk, which sent a chill down Deema's spine. it was so..devious. So devious she had an urge to backhand him for no reason in particular.

"Did you dress up," the male rock star asked calmly.

"Yeah," the girl tediously answered.

"Did he take you to someplace cool?"

"I suggested it, but yeah."

"Paid for food?"

"Yes."

"Talked or did something together," the band leader suggested.

Deema blushed, "Uh huh."

"Then it was a date."

Deema allowed the 'd' word to sink into her brain. Couples dated. The mere thought of her and her chocolate skinned crush becoming a couple made her shudder. in a good way, at least. After the situation with Ross, she had become celibate. But the minute Goby came by, she felt as if she would have to break the celibacy. He made her feel a certain way that made her appreciate being alive. Which had never happened before with anyone she was supposed to be close to. Well, any male she was supposed to be close to. Let's just say she didn't have a clear history when it came to boys.

The female sighed, "Gil, can you keep a secret?"

The male slipped an arm behind his back, crossing his fingers deviously before he answered, "Sure."

The curly haired beauty bit her lip before talking, "i've been feeling really weird lately. i tried talking to Molly, but she seems against it, and Oona's in her own world, so i have no one else to tell. You're the only one i can go to without being judged about it."

"Why don't you talk to Goby about your, uh, 'compromising emotions'," the blue haired singer suggested almost too innocently, "you guys have been really hitting it off."

"I can't talk to him because he's the reason why i'm feeling weird," the blonde ran her fingers through her golden locks, feeling her cheeks heat in the process, "He's just so amazing. i can't even explain how much of a good guy he is..."

"That's great and all, but why exactly should I care," the blue haired male raised an eyebrow, "shouldn't you be leaving your daydreams for your 'girlfriends' to figure out."

Deema willfully glared at Gil, "You're lucky to have the ability to trust any female, bucko. You better appreciate it while it lasts. Knowing how many skanks tried to steal your wallet the morning after, trust isn't exactly your fortè."

The leader's face paled, "Hey! How did you-?"

"Goby had a lot of stories to tell,"the girl then softened, "And..let's just say that i had some sort of..feelings for Goby. Just as an example! Do you..think he would... feel anything back?"

Gil couldn't believe what he was hearing. Deema actually liked his best friend. Not just liked, but by the look on her face, she appeared to have a love for him. But the one emotion that stuck out to him was lust. He could see it in her eyes. That bold, fire like twinkle that left him pondering the current where abouts of her mind. Not to mention her current physical state.

Being the womanizer that he is (and thanks to a lot of dedicated research due to too much spare time) he knew when a girl was turned on. He could tell this by just glancing at the blonde. Her back was arched, and her bottom lip was being constantly bitten. That plus the desirable look in her eye, and her crossed legs. The last characteristic that brought it all together was the red tint to her cheeks.

it was actually quite amusing to Gil to see her so flustered. it made her appear vulnerable, and the band leader loved nothing more. Before the male could say something teasing or intimidating, he heard a deafening screech come from his right, which turned out to come from Deema.

The girl shrieked as she hopped onto the cold, bare table. Looking frantically around the floor.

"Why are you screaming," the male bellowed loudly, nearly spilling his soda as he jumped.

"SPiDER!" The blonde shrieked this while pointing towards the floor.

The blue haired male darted his eyes to where the blonde was pointing. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw a rather large, eight legged ball of fur inch around on the floor. it's size and appearance spooked him to the core. He himself let out a loud girlish scream and jumped onto the tall table. Sharing a fear of arachnids with the sassy blonde.

The two proceeded to scream and hold each other spastically. Thumps of footsteps could be heard approaching them. Goby frantically rushed into the kitchen, he skidded to a halt on the cold tiled floor.

"Who's screaming," the bassist questioned just as loudly.

The young adults on the table pointed in unison at the large arachnid that was still making its way across the clean floor.

Goby gave his best friend and crush equal looks of disappointment. With a heavy sigh, he grabbed a paper towel and crushed the large creature, throwing the dirty parcel in the nearest garbage bin.

"Come on, Deema! We have songs to write, remember? We can't waste any more time," the dark skinned male said firmly, crossing his arms tightly.

Deema's cheeks turned scarlet once again. She attempted to hop off the tall table, but Goby beat her to it. He quickly pulled her over his shoulder and carried her back to her room. This caused his explicit friend to snicker, only until he himself falling off the piece of furniture. Landing flat on his back, as well as knocking the wind out of his pale body.

Goby rolled his eyes at the sound of his friend hitting the ground. He then opened the door to Deema's bedroom, where he was already set up. Numerous blank music sheets sat on the messy mattress, while his bass and her mini keyboard sat side by side.

The dark skinned bassist placed the female on the ground, enabling her to run and dive back into her bed.

"Alrighty! Let's get started," Deema said this happily, then grabbed one of the marked pieces of papers, " so we have the starting harmony for this, correct?"

"Yup," Goby replied positively, "but it doesn't really sound right."

"What do you mean?"

The dark skinned male strummed the first few notes on his instrument, "if its a western song, I don't think a bass is the best thing to use just for the intro.

The female rubbed her chin in thought, "You have a point."

"How about throwing in a banjo?"

The blonde's ruffled curls bounced as she shook her head, "Sounds too Taylor Swift. We need something intense. We already have a beat on Oona's bass drum included with your part, part keyboard, and possibly a guitar. Now we need a sound to attract the listener's attention. Like if they hear it, they'll go 'Hey i know this song!'"

The dark skinned male pondered for a moment, snapping his fingers when a lightbulb flashed over his head, "What about a harmonica?"

Deema's facial features twisted in thought, "Harmonica, huh? That sounds pretty interesting I guess. We can work on that when we record."

The two only conversated for a few minutes on the song's beginning, not wanting to dawdle the little bit of time they had. As Deema's pencil worked on the small piece of paper she retrieved, Goby's fingers plucked fiercely at the strings on his bass. He wrote the sheet music, and attempted to figure out the intricate notes and melodies.

"Whats a good word for something that goes down?"

Goby paused his writing, and looked at the blonde with a confound expression.

His cheeks suddenly reddened, as his subconscious shamefully filled with promiscuous thoughts. Dammit..Gil was really starting to rub off on him.

"Something that goes down," the male repeated as he wracked his brain for an answer, "What do you mean?"

"Since we have the whole "youthful theme", I wanted to write about one of my bar experiences," the blue eyed beauty personally clarified, "The first part of the chorus is the line 'it's going down', like something is happening. Ijust need an example of something that goes down."

The simple riddle left both of them stumped. Stumped to the point where it took either of them many hours to think of a continuation of the stanza.

By the time 10 pm hit, the band mates were caught in a rut. Goby was halfway through the composition, while Deema was still at the beginning of her own lyrics.

Deema angrily sank her face into her hands, "UGH! These lyrics suck! All I ask for is a simple chorus, and I can't even think of one stupid verse!"

"You'll get it Deema, Goby complimented, giving her a kind, fabulous smile, "we're making great progress! This'll be done in no time!"

Deema slouched on her bed, becoming irritated with her own lack of creativity. She lay on her back, letting her wild golden curls hang over the edge. The pale girl allowed her blue eyes to close as she pondered of a solution for her issue. The girl allowed her 'creativity warrior' to dive even deeper into the recesses of her mind. Her eyes suddenly snapped open.

"Timber," the female mumbled, the word almost coming out in a strained whisper.

"What," the dark skinned male questioned, placing his pen down for a moment.

The female startlingly sat up, turning to her crush with sudden jubilance.

"Timber," she shrieked almost crazily, shaking the chocolate skinned male as if she were psychotic, "That's it!"

The female grabbed her lyric book as well as a pencil, taking no time to scribble out the previous words she attempted to conjure.

"I finally found what I needed," Deema jotted down her inspiration before it could possibly escape her grasp, "It's word play! Check this out!"

A orange fingernail pressed into the play button on Goby's laptop, which he had gotten a few hours prior to record small bits of their masterpiece. The beginning of the song had started, after a couple of moments, Deema began to confidently sing:

**_It's going down, I'm yelling timber_**

**_You better move, you better dance_**

**_Let's make a night, you won't remember_**

**_I'll be the one, you won't forget_**

"I knew you could do it," the indigo haired male beamed, "that sounds amazing!"

Feeling confident, Deema grinned, "I know," she replied cockily, "And that's only the beginning!"

Goby felt his heart burst with proudness for his crush. He knew of her intelligence and creativity. Seeing her appear so giddy of her own thought process warmed his heart, "So what's next Ms. Lyric?"

"The song is pretty repetitive, so the chorus should be good for at least half of it, " blonde blonde tapped her chin, "Can you rap?"

Goby smirked, "Is the sky blue?"

"Awesome," Deema sat her lyric book into her lap on the mattress, rubbing her hands together maniacally, "Get ready for an all nighter, Gobes, because this is going to be epic."

**And scene! Hey peeps! I had major writer's block while writing this, and i hope it didn't affect that doby part..i'm just glad i'm getting closer to the good parts! Summer is going by swimmingly! I'm actually having my sweet 16 party tommorow, so i wouldn't be able to update then because my day will be hectic. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Amber, out!**


	12. The Meeting

Melanie gave a desperate groan, reading the paper clasped in her hand while glancing at the ones scattered on her desk. The manager ran her manicured fingers through her smooth, hazel-blonde locks, becoming overwhelmed by the Merge Tour preparation. Three months was a short amount of time to prepare. Even if her and Marcus worked day and night a year prior, there was a lot that had to be done. Travel expenses, stage crew hiring, Roadie Hiring, schedule organization, backup dancers, finding an opening band, and many more expenses. Not to mention that she had to prepare a pre album press conference, album release party, as well as ensuring that the album was even finished on time.

"So much to get done," the female groaned, after which, hearing a knock on her door, "But so little time."

The manager clicked off her desk lamp while trudging to her bedroom door. A frantic Marcus invited himself in, bickering angrily on his cell phone with another loud person at the other end. Instead of usually being in his business garb, he was in a loose, sloppy T-Shirt and a pair of sweat pants. Looking as if he had just woken up. The stubble on his face made him appear rugged, while his dark (usually slicked back) hair was wild and wavy.

"I don't care if Taylor Swift wants it," the angered male manager snarled into his cell phone, "I need all of the best security escorts you have! Do you know who I am?! I represent Gluten Freetos AND Estrogen Intensity! Yeah, that's what I thought. Call me when you get your act together."

Marcus angrily hung up, rubbing his temples with total irritation.

"Still trying to find personal bouncers," Melanie sighed, gathering and looking at her own set of papers.

"It's like talking to a bunch of infants," the male manager replied with obvious grief, "How's the planning going? How much do you have left to do?"

"I'm still returning some calls concerning where we'll stay. There are so many hotels that want us, but I still need to personally interview them. Then, I have to put together the concert times in all 10 of the locations, plus contact the translators and tech geeks..."

"So a lot," he deadpanned.

"On top of all of that, we have to ensure that the album is done by our deadline. Without that, there is no tour."

Marcus shrugged, "I haven't been able to talk to either of the teams. I've been too busy. And I bet you can say the same."

The dirty blonde haired female nodded knowingly, "I think we need to chat today with the kids. Like a meeting to give them the fill on what's happening before we become too busy to answer questions later."

"I think that would be best...wait, kids?" Come on Melanie, they're all either 22 or 23. There's no need to refer to them like children. Treat them like it, and they'll act like it."

Melanie gave Marcus a quick glare, "I don't care what age they are, ever since I started representing the girls, we began to form tight bond. Do you even try to show some sort of care towards the boys?"

"They can handle themselves. They're men," The man in front of her rolled his grey eyes, "Why bother? You never know if you may drop them or not, so why risk making such an emotional connection if it can be easily broken?"

Melanie stood up abruptly, causing the other executive to jump. Her expression was hard, while her jaw clenched menacingly, "As you should know, Marcus, I met these girls when they were rather young. At the time, they each had miserable lives that no child should have to live. I didn't choose to represent them just because they were talented, I did it to give them a chance at a better life. And if you think that's 'ridiculous' or a 'waste of time', I think you're the one that needs to get his 'act together'."

Melanie then tied her hair into a ponytail while putting on her thin frame glasses, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a tour to plan. I have no time to dawdle with your emotional issues."

The 40 year old female casually walked out of her bedroom, feeling anger stir in the depths of her soul. She needed a moment to recollect her thoughts, in hopes of her urge to punch Marcus in the face to subside. The executive knew that she had more important things to focus on besides her partner's stubbornness.

Melanie glanced at her phone, it was 9:43 am.

"They all should be up by now," she pondered politely.

The brown eyes female made her way from her room, which was on the far side of the second floor, to the stair case. Where she climbed down each step quickly. Melanie traveled into the meeting room, a large chamber that held comfortable chairs, and a long table you'd usually see in an office. Once placing down her folder full of papers, she made her way to the intercom, holding down the call button with a single finger.

"House meeting, everyone. Please report to the meeting room," echoed Melanie's bold voice, which traveled through every nook and cranny of the house.

Each of the pop stars heard the command without any issue. What became the issue was their inability to break away from the music.

Deema and Goby were sitting in the music room, testing out their second finished song to ensure the perfection of it. Each of them played the necessary instruments as they heard the message. Both of them quickly dropped their equipment, making their way to the designated area.

Oona was relaxing on the living room couch, a notepad sat in her lap, while her legs were tucked into her chest. Being the skilled drummer that she was, she was able to twist the pen she held between each of her pale fingers. The small stick flipped between the three appendages as if it took no energy to do. The minute she heard her mother figure, she closed her notebook, heading to the meeting room as quickly as the others.

"C'mon Nonny, " Gil pressured as he and his band mate exited the red head's room, " This is the last time I'll ask! Promise!"

Nonny's cheeks boiled angrilly, "For the last time, NO!"

"It's not like last time! I just wanna peak at the lyrics! It's taking me forever to finish mine," the blue haired male moped, hoping to receive some leway from his intelligent friend.

The red head rubbed his temples slowly, "That's the song writing process, you nimrod. It's supposed to take a long time."

"Uh, guys," Molly interrupted the bickering, as well as motioning the two to the open office door a few feet away, "do you think you can finish your little argument after the meeting?"

Nonny gave a nod and shot a glare at Gil, allowing his dark green irises to bubble like an angry pot of boiling water. To calm himself, he caught up with Oona and lovingly wrapped an arm around her waist as they entered the chamber. Gil followed, only to see Molly attempt to enter after him.

"Ladies first," Gil chimed to the pink haired girl, stepping to the side while clearing Molly's way..

He had a smile on his face, instead of his usual devious smirk. This startled Molly, but she didn't question it. Better for her to go with the rock star's sudden kindness compared to his constant promiscuity. She mentally shrugged, and smiled back, aiming to take a seat with the rest of the group.

Gil on the other hand, had extracted his phone from his pocket, snapping a picture of her backside before pulling the same evil smile he usually would. Knowing that he wouldn't catch her wearing her adorable PJs any time soon.

The six, tired celebrities sat down at the table. Nonny and Oona were close on one side, as well as Molly and Gil, while Goby and Deema sat on opposite sides.

"Good Morning, everyone" Melanie chimed, "I hope you all had some, um, decent sleep."

"What sleep," Gil questioned grumpilly, thinking of the many songs he attemped to write the night before, all of which barely seemed legable to submit to a radio contest.

Melanie cleared her throat, "Anyway, I called you all here to discuss the whereabouts of the tour, as well as your productivity of the album. In addition to that, we also have a few personal situations to hash out."

"So how long should this take," Molly asked as politely as she could, leaning back in her seat, "we're all still trying to manage our own stuff before we have to record."

Melanie shook her head, "I'm very much aware of that Molly, but Marcus and I have a lot to tell you about the upcoming year. That's why I post poned recording so we can have this talk. We'll try to water it all down so we don't take up too much of your time."

Marcus walked inside shortly afterwards, silently taking a seat while Melanie clenched her jaw, glaring holes into his cranium.

The woman shook her head, glancing at her stack of papers, "Alright, the first thing on our list to discuss is the album. Now, since this is a merge tour, we are including songs from each band, as well as songs created by both of the bands together. We want a minimum of 15 songs, some old and some new. There can be more if you wish. Its been two months, so you should have some of the new ones done."

Marcus suddenly spoke up, "Thanks to popular demand, we brought back, 'Thanks for the memories', 'Kiss You','L.A Boys', 'Pheonix', 'Circus', 'Baby One More Time', and we're still deciding on a few others."

"That's seven," the female manager cut in, "We need eight more."

"I have two," Nonny spoke rather proudly, feeling confident to finally take the credit for his own work. Earning a rather unfriendly look from Marcus.

" I have one by myself," Oona spoke after her crush, silently clenching his hand under the smooth, wooden table.

"Three so far from me and the girls," Molly confidently grinned, giving her female bandmates credit for helping her compose.

"Gobes and I came up with two," the jazzy blue eyed blonde stated, eying up her african american crush, "But Goby was the one who came up with most of them."

Goby grinned at the female, finally feeling a sense of pride for creating something that didn't end up being stolen.

"Well, I have a big fat zero," Gil announced nasally, earning attention from the others, "Since my own brothers won't help me out in my time of need."

"Seriously?! You're bringing this up again," Nonny furiously growled, shaking the room with his angered voice, "You are the reason you have absolutely no material! Not us!"

"Aw, come on! You let me do it before!"

"That was before I became your mini ed-sheeran," the ginger spat, "The first time I lent you lyrics for inspiration, I was just trying to be a good friend. But then you made a crazy, horny version of it and sang it yourself! Everyone loved it, and you took all the credit!"

Gil's eyebrows furrowed, "I did you a favor! That song was as boring as shit! Who wants to hear a cliche, mushy gushy love story when they can hear about some real action."

The male sneaked Molly a wink, only earning an eye roll and stern look from the girl.

"It doesn't matter! I'm tired of you taking my work! And I bet Goby could say the same!"

The two frantic male's turned to their African American friend, who was tempted to run out of the room to avoid jumping into the argument. He gulped, feeling the angered eyes of his best friend's make the air heavy. Goby was torn, he had a strong urge to tell Gil about his notorious 'song borrowing', but didn't want to 'betray' him. Which would eventually lead to mistrust, and included teasing. While, if the dark skinned male didn't agree with Nonny, his hard work would continue to be taken by his so called 'friend''. The male's hazel eyes glanced at Deema, who gave a look of empowerment. Her own ocean blue irises spoke, 'go on,'.

With a hard, determined expression, Goby turned to Gil.

"Dude, you really have to stop. Taking the stuff that Nonny and I write doesn't make you any more popular. It's only getting in the way of our careers! And you don't seem to give a crap about any of it!"

Gil scoffed, "You're supposed to have my back, Gobes! What's wrong with you?"

"I'm not your, yes-man, Gil. If I don't like what you're doing, then I'll tell you that I don't fucking like it," Goby hissed, feeling his own body begin to tremble with fury, "This been going on for ever, and I never had the balls to say anything about it! Now that I do, you need to get off our dicks and pull your own weight!"

"That's enough! Both of you-" Marcus suddenely stood, becoming frustrated himself over the situation.

"Shut it, Marcus! You're just as much to blame! You were the first one to allow any of this to happen," Nonny seethed, "Instead of being a GOOD manager, you put all the attention on him, instead of all of us!"

Estrogen Intensity sat quietly and intensively in their seats. All of the female pop stars wore disheveled expressions as they awkwardly watched the four men argue. Insults were thrown, a few curses were mumbled, while all of their taut faces were crimson with irritation. Ten minutes passed by filled with nothing but ridiculous ramblings. It felt, odd, to see the males turn against each other. Two months earlier, the three boys were what seemed to be inseparable, now all of that quickly evaporated out of existence. It was unsettling.

After becoming fed up with their bickering Molly spoke up, "Guys! Get a grip! There has to be a way to settle this."

The older female near her nodded in agreement, "Molly's right. We have no time for fights. Lets just say that from now on, there will be no more of this '"lyric lending' nonsense. If you write something individually or with someone else in either group, you will be respectfully credited for what you make. Marcus and I will make sure that it stays that way."

Melanie shot a look to her partner, which made him sit down embarrassingly.

The Gluten Freetos took their own seats once again, Gil appeared to be pouting, while Nonny and Goby triumphantly sneered at him.

The wide hipped manager shook her head, crossing off something on her list of topics, "This is beginning to get out of hand! Gluten Freetos need to sort out this little problem before we leave the country!"

"-as well as Estrogen Intensity," the male manager added snootily.

Deema scoffed, gazing at the tan male with irritated eyes, "what did we do?"

"Well um," Marcus started, trying to find an excuse to dig at the female, "I don't know..but that doesn't mean something won't happen eventually!"

"There has been some confrontation here and there between the two groups. Some either being offensive gender discrimination," Melanie shot a look at Gil, who looked away out of intimidation, before looking at Molly, "and threats based off of said discrimination."

The dominican female folded her arms stubbornly, remembering the many threats she shot in Gil's way after an incident a few months prior. It wasn't her fault he was a chauvinistic ass, she was just trying to protect her friends.

"Forget the fans and the money. This tour is supposed to be a representation of equality. That two different groups, one all male, and one all female, can come together and form a friendly bond," the female director declared with confidence, " we can't do that when one gender is avoiding the other."

"Melanie's right. Your fans are mainly teenagers, and young tweens. They are very impressionable. How are we supposed to pull off this 'respect and equalit'' thing when no one is intermingling," the stubble faced executive agreed, slamming a hand on the smooth, mahogany table for emphasis.

"Some of us wrote songs together, what more do you want," Molly spat, arrogance delicately lacing her voice. She still has yet to warm up to the constant rude gestures Marcus is so used to using on clients.

Marcus snarled, "What I- I mean, what 'we' want is for all of you to be a team! Or at least fake it, just for the cameras. Prove to the people that this tour isn't going to be a total waste of time. Mingle! Hang out! Date! I honestly don't care-"

Melanie rubbed her temples once more, "What Marcus means is that the merged tour won't be anticipated if the groups don't crossover. Plus, it won't be fun if everyone is distant and uptight. I hate to do this girls, but you three are going to have to have some 'playtime' with the boys-"

"What?" Deema questioned in her jazzy voice, not understanding her manager's words.

The tanned executive's cheeks suddenly became red, she chuckled, "Not like that! I mean for the next couple of weeks, I will divide the six of you into pairs. One pair will have some "hang out time" twice a week, and will alternate frequently, while the entire group will have a "bonding day" once a week."

"Bonding Time?" Gil gave an uninterested stare, "you mean I have to hang out with Curly Q, Little Miss Innocence, and Queen Bee? Unless it's in the bedroom, I'm not interested."

Goby suddenly felt a wave of nausea, he wanted to smack his 'best friend' who referred to his crush in a submissive nature, but Molly beat him to it.

Molly glared, giving an offense scoff before slapping the blue haired male in the back of his head, making sure that her palm collided with his skull as hard as possible. Gil flinched in pain, rubbing the sore area after emitting an audible 'ow'.

If Nonny was even close enough to his bandmate, he would've done the same thing.

"Bonding time can consist of many things Gilligan," Melanie hissed, talking to the male as if he were a five year old child, "You could go to the beach, the park, take a ride around the city, anything you wish. As long as you both enjoy it.

"As long as we enjoy it, huh," the male aimed his blue eyes to the pink haired girl next to him, giving her the usual seductive smirk he wore all too often.

The female bandleader noticed his look and grimaced, "She said 'both' of us, Sir Dumbs a Lot."

Gil pretended to be emotionally hurt, holding a large hand over his heart, "That's not very nice, Molls! I thought we were friends!"

The girl gave a snort, "who said? It takes more than just some stupid apology to be considered my 'friend'. You were just afraid I would punch you again," the dominican female crossed her arms stubbornly, "when the dreaded day comes where I do have to 'bond' with you, I'll be wearing my tightest pants and two belts."

The male chuckled, "I'm not used to bondage, but whatever you say, Princess."

Gil couldn't help but admire the way Molly would squirm whenever he made a suggestive comment. Other than being downright adorable, it was rather satisfying. Teasing the squeamish females was the male band leader's favorite pass time, especially during a long, boring, meeting.

Melanie glared,while cocking an eyebrow at the provocative male, "Also, in the terms of 'relationships', each of you have responsibilities. Pregnancy or STDs are a NO! You are free to date, or have 'intimate encounters' with who you wish, just be careful. I'll be sure to order birth control, and condom packs."

"She's talking about you, Mr. Can't-Keep-his-pants-on," Deema snickered.

Gil rolled his eyes, only snickering when a good insult invaded his mind, "Who says she's not talking about you? You're the one that gets blushy blushy' whenever you're around-"

"SHUT UP," Deema quickly hissed to the arrogant pop star who made her cheeks become unexplainably warm. She tried her best not to glance at Goby, who felt confused and a little concerned at the blonde's sudden anger. Seeing Gil's mouth tug into his usual smile made Deema clench her fist, "Wipe that stupid smirk off your face, you little-!"

"OKAY," Melanie jumped in with frantic eyes, "Onto our next topic! Teen Stream Magazine is doing a story on the tour. They want all of you to have a photoshoot tomorrow! That includes interviews as well!"

"Teen Stream?! That's the most popular magazine out there," Oona exclaimed, bouncing excitedly in her seat, "they want us? Not even justin Timberlake could get a decent interview with them!"

"They found our little 'experiment' interesting. Estrogen Intensity and Gluten Freetos are the most popular bands at the moment, more coverage means that more fans will buy, " Marcus arched his eyebrows at his own mentioning of wealth, "Plus, its more exposure for us."

Melanie thought her eyes would pop out of their perfect sockets if she rolled them too hard, "the pictures will be used to make merchandise during the concerts. The basics will be included; T-shirts, posters, cardboard cutouts, bobble heads, bracelets, stickers, temporary tattoos, DVDS of concert recordings, water bottles, monogramed cups, and many other little knick knacks."

Gil suddenly raised his hand, Melanie then glared, "For the last time, we're not producing Body Pillows!"

The blue haired male upsettingly lowered his arm, earning a snicker from a few of the others.

Goby began to speak, "Hey, weren't we supposed to get checkups or something last week?"

"Oh, I almost forgot," Marcus chimed, "We have to reschedule your physicals sometime next week. You all have to get all of your up to date shots as well."

The two managers had to ensure that all of the pop stars were healthy before they traveled anywhere. They couldn't afford any of the young adults to get sick at any point during the tour. It would lead to concert cancellation, which would eventually lead wasted time, refunds, and lost profit. Or even worse, lost time.

The meeting drifted by rather boringly. Melanie and Marcus explained numerous events that had to be attended. Some being CD signings, press conferences, and numerous interveiws. It was all rather overwhelming, especially for the managers. As Molly held her head in her hands tiredly, she noticed how frantic her female executive appeared to be. She looked so tired, and overworked. Ranging from the bags under her eyes, to her frizzed hair, and limping body, the woman with the dirty blonde locks looked like she was ready to fall unconscious. Marcus shared the same traits. Nonny and Goby noticed just as much as Molly did. Gil was staring into space.

Just as Melanie was discussing the album release party details, Molly gently cut in, " That's a lot Melanie."

The middle aged woman shrugged, "It's what needs to be done."

"There has to be an easier way for you two to finish it all," Nonny added.

"You should get a personal assistant," Oona chimed in politely, not wanting to interrupt anyone else, "maybe a few or so?"

The others nodded in agreeance.

"I don't know if I can trust anyone else with this information. I appreciate you wanting to help, but this work is only fit for a few number of people," the woman grimaced, then sighed, "You've been sitting here for a while. How about we take a break?"

And with that, Melanie hurriedly exited the room. Frantically scribbling on a piece of paper, with Marcus trailing right behind her, angrily answering another phone call.

The chocolate skinned bassist rolled out of his seat and stretched, "Man, I'm hungry. Who wants to order some pizza?"

"Sounds great! I'm starving," his blonde crush replied cheerily while following out of the meeting room.

"Pizza sounds yummy!" Oona giggled, her hand still attached to Nonny's as they exited the chamber as well.

Molly slowly looked up, noticing that both of her friends,(and the two others that would eventually become friends) were gone. Her mind was still racing with the events that would later come up in the tour. It was a lot to take in, not only for the managers, but for the stars as well. She drummed her fingers on the table in thought, only realizing that she wasn't alone.

Gil was yet again in the mood for teasing, loving the times that he and Molly were alone. Knowing that the tour was only a short month away, he had to ensure that the girl was 'madly in love' with him. That way, winning the bet could be a snap.

The snarky male was so used to girls throwing themselves on him, he thought this would be easy. Now he had to work to get this girl to even bat an eyelash in his direction. Which took a lot of time and dedication. The girl never showed any sign of being attracted to him, yet he could feel a lustful aura drift off of her everytime he spoke. That at least showed that the blue haired casanova had a chance. He was irresistible after all.

"So," the blue haired male droned, "now that we're alone.."

"Let me stop you there, thirsty," Molly interrupted, placing a hand in the face of Gil, who was sitting next to her, "just because we're alone doesn't mean you have to be so gross."

The make smirked, not breaking eye contact with the snarky female, "What you call gross, I call hot."

The pink haired female felt her cheeks flare, as her heart leapt through her chest. She hated these natural feelings that made her appear attracted to the arrogant singer. In all honesty, she was disgusted by his cocky behavior, but her body only reacted the only way it could.

"Can't you take a hint," Molly scowled, angrily leaping out of her seat. She leaned against the nearby wall in an attempt to get away.

"That depends," the male seethed through his usual intimidating grin as he approached the distracted girl.

"On what," the pink haired female looked up, realizing that her soon to be 'friend' were only inches away from bumping noses. His long pale arms were braced at her sides, trapping her in his breathing space. The pop stars gorgeous ocean orbs connecting with hers.

"If you let me take you."

Molly felt her cheeks flare, only holding her ground with a stern glare. Her angered expression melted into a devilish grin, one more sinister than Gil could ever muster. This confused the male in front of her. The laugh the girl started to emit made him somewhat frightened.

"You're so delusional! You think you actually have a shot. Being seductive is interesting, but it'll take more than that to turn my head," Molly suddenly pushed Gil's arms away, which caused the male to slam into the wall himself. The pink haired pop star was already walking towards the chamber exit, "Work on that empty head of yours, and I'll contemplate on considering you worth my time."

Gil sat frozen in his spot, wondering what had just happened. His 'crush' considered him physically attractive, but not emotionally? That made no sense to his soft, immature brain. He thought he was a pretty cool guy, but his opinion didn't matter, Molly's did. For his plan to work, the blue haired heart throb would have to dive deep into his corrupted core, and fix fhe things that had neglected fixing.

_**OMG this chapter took forever! It was informational and at the same time totally nuts. This was just an info chapter to give you the fill on what will be happening in the next 14 chapters or so. This is where it all picks up. It will become much more dramatic and epic. But sadly, school is about to begin, and i will have to dedicate all of my time to my junior year. I will be on a bit of a hiatus. But i'll try to update when i have breaks and around holidays. School starts on september 3rd, so i'll try to write as much as i can until then! Amber, out.**_


	13. Panic in the Dairy Section

The meeting ran by quickly, as well as the the time it took for the six young adults to eat five large boxes of pizza. Afterwards, the pop stars were able to do whatever they pleased, most of which included tweaking lyrics or instrumentals. These were the few moments the young adults could enjoy their private lives before the insanity of the tour began. Soon enough, every bit of their lives would be broadcasted around the globe for dedicated fans and nosy paparazzi to see. By the time the year ends, they'll be begging to get rid of the annoying cameras.

The day casually drifted by. The six performers went back to their collaborations, while their managers sorted out more of the touring details. By the time the evening revealed itself, an intense hunger ravished every person in the mansion.

"Should we order out again," Goby suggested at the table, feeling tempted to reach for the cell phone sitting in his pocket.

Deema imitated a gag, "We've been ordering out for two months. I want something good to eat, not something greasy and cheap."

While the blonde sat at the stone kitchen table, Gil entered, feeling quite offended by her statement, "How dare you! Pizza is not cheap!"

The blonde lazilly blew her bangs, "It is when you order it from some shack in the shady part of the city."

Oona shivered, "I thought I found a chicken bone in my last slice...Or at least I think it was from a chicken."

She cringed, remembering the horrible taste of bone marrow crunching under her teeth.

"We need real food," The female band leader spoke, "I have been dying for Oona to make her famous chicken stir fry!"

"Ooh! I've been wanting that too," her blue eyed friend beamed, "And her yummy broccoli surprise!"

The japanese female giggled with red cheeks, "Guys, stop, it's embarrassing!"

"Oona, you can cook?" Goby's eyebrows rose, suddenly becoming impressed with the shy female's apparent talent, "That's pretty cool!"

"I can make a few big recipes," the shy female croaked, feeling self conscious.

Deema scoffed, " A few? That's an understatement, my friend. Remember when you cooked a thanksgiving meal for that homeless shelter last year? I hadn't seen so many smiling faces and full stomachs in my entire life!"

"Well, looks like she's useful for more than just one thing," Gil felt another slap molest to the back of his head. This one coming from his own keyboard player.

"I wouldn't mind going to get the groceries," the small female shrugged once more, "I haven't gone out in days."

"-but you're not going by yourself, right," her pink haired best friend asked in a worried and threatening tone, " it's getting dark."

Oona sighed, rolling her eyes minimally so her friend couldn't see, "Molly, I'm fine. I'm sure I can handle getting food by myself-"

"I can go with her."

The brown eyed female turned to see her redheaded crush, feeling comfortable, yet somewhat embarrassed.

"Really, I can do it myself," she insisted, becoming aggravated with her friend, "I'm not a baby."

Nonny shrugged, " I just thought we could hang out while doing it. You know, to get to know each other better?"

The purple haired drummer felt her heart flutter. Seeing her crush's soft lips lift into a small smile made her joyous beyond recognition. With red cheeks, she instantly agreed, "What should I make?"

Before Gil could even let a single word slip from his chauvinistic mouth, Molly stepped in front of him, "Surprise us! Whatever it is, it will be delicious."

"Okay," Oona laughed, she felt her confidence swell, "I have just the dish! But first-"

The petite asian female turned to her bully. She approached him rather quickly and threateningly. Her face portrayed a look that was unsettling to Gil. Despite his tall stature, he was still dominated by the tiny female's stern appearance.

"You, Mister, must clean this kitchen," she triumphantly snarled, placing her hands on her small hips.

"Me? Why should I?"

Gil's respect for Oona was quickly decreasing by the minute. It wasn't like he had a high tolerance for her innocence in the first place, anyway.

Oona grimaced, "We haven't used the pots and pans in a long time, so they're really dusty! I can't cook in a dirty kitchen. If you want my food, you have to clean."

The male crossed his arms stubbornly. His light ocean eyes rolled obnoxiously, replying to the female as if he was taking orders from his mother. Gil was taken back by the female's burning glare entering his pupils. She stood on her tiptoes to be able to look him clearly in the eye.

Her voice crept to a low, threatening whisper, "And if I see one speck of dust on that counter top, you won't get anything!"

The blue haired male felt his hollow stomach twist into knots. He couldn't imagine going the night without food. He was honestly tired of eating pizza everyday, but he didn't admit it, of course.

His blue eyes glared at the small female, turning to his red haired friend for support, "Nonny, c'mon, get your bitch!"

Molly felt as if she wanted to slaughter the light skinned male. She felt the need to punch him until his face caved in. She would've clearly done it if Deema hadn't held her back. Before a disrespectful slur could slip from the dominican female's glossed lips, a monotone voice interrupted her.

"You're the bitch here, stupid," Nonny calmly strode passed his arrogant band mate, taking the initiative to throw his palm against Gil's head once again. He made this gesture intentionally hurt,"Man up and do it. Unless you're chicken?"

Gil scoffed, "I'm not chicken!"

"Then do what Oona says. She a has a big meal to make, and your bull crap shouldn't be on the menu."

Nonny gave his 'friend' a look of disgust, and walked out of the dining area shortly after. His hand intertwined with Oona's. The kitchen became eerily silent. Molly felt somewhat satisfied with Nonny's intervention, but not as satisfying as it would've been if she did something first. The rudeness of the blue haired singer made her blood bubble furiously. She angrily stormed from the room, making sure she knocked into Gil and stepped on his foot before leaving. Deema quickly followed, ready to hear another infuriated rant from her best friend. Goby shook his head with disapproval. He could feel a migraine throb in his temple, forcing him to squeeze the bridge of his nose to ease the pressure.

"Can you go one day without causing trouble," the dark skinned male groaned.

"Only when it stops being so fun," Gil devilishly chuckled, taking a seat the long counter.

Goby frowned "This needs to stop, man. It's bad enough Nonny is still mad about the song situation. You making fun of his crush doesn't make the situation any less intense. You're gonna end up hurting someone!"

The blue haired young adult ran a hand through his messy, dark blue locks, "It may look stupid now, but there's a motive to my madness."

The african male cocked an eyebrow, "Madness? Try insanity! It's also becoming very annoying. What about the whole bet thing you were obsessing over? You're never gonna get Molly to like you if you keep acting like this."

Gil shrugged, pausing to receive a glass of water from the refrigerator, "I came up with something for her too, don't worry. It took me a while to realize it, but I think the meeting earlier showed me what I was doing wrong."

Goby felt a rush of nervousness attack his senses. How sinister his friend sounded was rather terrifying. He was doing all this just to have physical relations with a girl? It was disturbing, and more off character than he'd ever seen his brother act. Something was wrong with him, the dark skinned male just couldn't put his finger on it.

"What were you doing _wrong _exactly," the indigo haired bassist questioned uneasily.

"I was being myself," Gil sighed.

The dark male let the answer sink in, "what do you mean?"

Gil glanced into the concerned eyes of his friend. Saying that Goby appeared worried was a understatement, he looked concerned beyond recognition. He wanted to know what was going in his brother's head.

Seeing the look on his friend's face was too much for him to bare. He couldn't worry anyone else with his stupid issues. He had things he wanted, that concerned no one else. It was his job to work to get it.

"It's nothing, man," the blue haired pop star replied wearily, "I'm going back to my room."

"Not unless you wanna starve," Goby chuckled, "You have a kitchen to clean, dude."

Before leaving the somewhat messy room, Goby tossed his friend a rag. Catching it, Gil shouted, "How do I do that?"

"Google it."

It didn't take long for Oona and Nonny to get to the grocery store. It was only a quick 10 minute drive through the busty, flashy streets of Los Angelos. Even on a weeknight, the two faced heavy traffic thanks to wild party goers. Once exiting the crazy part of the city, they entered the calm, somewhat suburban section of it.

Nonny pulled his car into the parking lot of Douglass', a store well known for its supply of industrial sized food stuffs.

The pop stars arrived a good hour and a half before the building would close. That way, they'd be able to avoid any fans that could possibly wander in and spot them. They were happily greeted by the staff, who gave them warm smiles and friendly gestures. As the two passed the cash register section with a large metallic cart, Nonny paused.

"What are you in the mood to make," he asked the petite female with a warm grin.

Glancing at her phone, Oona tapped her chin in thought, " I'm thinking of making chicken and dumplings, with a vegetable medley as a side."

"Alright. You're the boss."

The small asian female could feel her entire body warm up, she giggled girlishly as the two walked towards the produce aisle.

"Let's see. Two zucchini, one squash, three carrots..Ooh! There's a sale on string beans!"

The female's simple excitement made the ginger beside her laugh. Her innocence was refreshing, not to mention enlightening. Of all the girls he met in the world, she was the one he would always want to be with. She was sweet like sugar, and so kind and gentle it drove Nonny mad. How could anyone want to be disrespectful to such a beautiful human being?

The ginger's mind drifted to his band leader's antics prior to their arrival at the store. The mere memory of his perversion made the green eyed keyboardist want to kick a hole in the wall, then set the entire world on fire. His fist clenched until his knuckles turned a ghostly white.

Oona noticed how quiet he had gotten. She could see the muscles in his arms constrict under the dark sleeves of his T-shirt. He was mad, and she knew it.

"What's wrong, Nonny," the female questioned with hesitation, hoping that she wasn't the cause of his sudden anger.

"I'm really sorry for what happened earlier," the male murmured, feeling guilt enter his soul.

"What? You mean with Gil? After being around him for a few months, I've gotten used to his behavior," Oona shrugged with little care.

The two left the produce and headed to the meat section. While doing so, Nonny groaned, "Yeah, but you shouldn't be used to it! He doesn't even know you yet he's being such an ass!"

His breathing started to pick up, and he could feel his heart thump furiously in his chest. The ginger hoped that he wouldn't have some sort of anxiety or anger attack. That would be the last thing he would want Oona to see. Thanks to her supportive nature, she allowed her soft hand to pet his arm in a comforting manner.

"Calm down, Nonny. It's fine. I can handle it. In fact, Gil is helping me prep for the drama the tabloids and paparazzi will think up in the next couple of months," The girl thought positively, "And when I get to know him better, I'm pretty sure he'll warm up to me!"

Nonny felt the female's comforting aura ease his frantic mind. His band leader was usually the one to cause his anger and stress, but Oona was the one to take it all away. It was almost magical.

"I just don't want him to hurt you. He's used to girls following his rules. I don't want him to take advantage of you in any way," The green eyed male stated, looking into the beautiful eyes of his crush, "You're worth more than what he thinks you're worth."

Oona couldn't help but let her pink lips curve into the biggest grin she ever made. All of the times Molly told her to 'watch out' for him seemed like a distant, hardly even noticeable memory. He wasn't a sneak or a pervert like other guys she had met. He was noble and open. It like he had no secrets.

She could feel a warm hand suddenly cup her cheek, while an arm slipped over her back. Soon enough she was pulled into a tight hug. One that she knew Nonny needed just as much as she needed. The two shared the passionate embrace in the middle of the meat aisle. Which was quickly interrupted by a high pitched squeal.

This made the two jump. They heard quick thumping footsteps and anxious squeals. The pop stars were approached by a young girl. She wore a loose t-shirt and a pair of baggy sweat pants. Her red dyed hair was tied into a messy bun, while her gigantic grin showed two rows of pink braces.

"Oh My GOD! I can't believe it's you guys," the small teen frantically jumped, "You guys are SO COOL! I have all the Gluten Freetos albums! And I have posters of Estrogen Intensity all over my wall!"

Nonny pulled one of those awkward smiles, while Oona grinned with joy. She loved talking to fans. Well, at least the somewhat sane fans.

"I love you the most Nonny! You're so smart, and that's super cute!"

The male chuckled, "Weird, usually the girls all fawn over Gil."

The girl's freckled nose wrinkled with disgust, "Bleh, no way! He's cute and all, but I heard he's a jerk in private. You're the only one I like! You too Oona!"

Dedicated fans were always a treat for the two pop stars. This is just what they needed in their time of stress and frantic rushing.

"Are you guys dating?"

Oona's cheeks became redder, while Nonny rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. The small girl looked up at them with anticipation, hoping to get a 'yes' as an answer.

"Sorry, we're not dating," the ginger flushed a deep shade of blood red.

The red headed girl frowned, "Oh. Okay. You guys would make an awesome couple though! You seem perfect for eachother!Noona is my OTP!"

Oona and Nonny took a few selfies with the unknown girl before she departed. Eagerly waiting to tell her mother about who she met on her way to get cereal. They themselves received their groceries before any other fans could ambush them. Paying was simple, and they got some help loading the bags into the back of Nonny's car. As the duo sped down the glamorous streets of the city, they were both caught in a deep train of thought.

It was obvious that people paired them together as a couple. Noona, was it? After searching it online, they realized it was trending everywhere. There were stories written of them, pictures drawn of them...even people dressing as them?! It was obsessive, but cute at the same time.

"An OTP is fangirl talk for 'one true pairing'," the small asian female spoke to the driver, "I guess people really like us."

"Like us? I've heard more romance fanfiction in the past few minutes than I have in my entire life! They want us to be each other's soul mates, or something."

Oona giggle once more, twirling a strand of her lavender hair over her finger, "Not like that would be a bad thing."

Nonny's heart began thumping once more. The beat rippled through his chest and through his ears. He knew he had a shot with her, yet something was stopping him from making a move. He didn't know, but soon enough, the obstacles to win her heart would become longer and uglier.

**OKAY! I'm done! Hope you like this chapter my friends! I worked very hard to complete it! Check out AuthorGirl's story The Next Generation, and Thefaultinourfanfics story Inevitable Delinquents! We all updated at the same time, so yeah! I'm surprised i was able to update, but my friends helped me through it! School is dragging by, but November's gonna fly by! Things are really starting to heat up! Whats going on between Oona and Nonny? What plan does Gil have up his sleeve? Will Oona ever gain respect from Gil? Stay tuned to find out! Amber, out!**


	14. Awkward Changes- Photoshoot Part 1

Warning: Slight sexual suggestions in the beginning. Gil has a moment.

Oona's dinner had turned out better than she expected. Everyone came back for thirds until every dish was licked clean. With full stomachs, the group of young adults were able to quickly drift asleep that night. Well, at least some of them. Gil attempted to fall into a deep slumber, but his anxious mind kept him awake. He couldn't stop thinking of Molly. Her words from that morning remained in his lustful mind.

"Do something about that empty brain of yours, then I'll contemplate on considering you worth my time."

The blue haired celebrity allowed her intimidating words to slither through his subconscious. Each word echoed in his ears down to the syllables.

Her words were in no form a suggestion. It was a demand.

Gil felt the usual flame engulf his chest. Though he loved to be the premier in regards to teasing, Molly always found a way to set his heart on fire.

She was the chick who took no shit, no doubt about that. If you had a problem with her, you'd have to answer to her. That would probably end with her knocking you into a coma. Surprisingly, it was more attractive than the male realized. Sure it was fun to play the 'boss of flirting', and make all the gestures, but something about her constant rejections made him like her even more. Not even like, but...admire.

The female's general stubbornness was too adorable to over look. She was so strong willed, no matter how flirtatious Gil was, she'd just blush and keep to herself. The blue haired leader would kill to know what was going through her head. What type of deep, promiscuous thoughts wandered through her brain when he teased her. She wanted to show self control, but like all people, her body had a different plan. Gil knew she has the same feelings that every adult feels, but for some reason she didn't wanna show it.  
Now he saw why she was always so intense. Holding in something like that is just as powerful and effective as holding in your vital emotions. Why wasn't she open about her sexuality like he was? Was it embarrassing? Why she just shy? Did she..not know how?

That could be a reason why. The male thought deeply. She's probably distracted since she's the leader, so she probably doesn't have the chance to really show her mischievous side. Gil took the chance to look over Estrogen Intensity's songs. Most of them were aimed towards females, of course, in terms of liberation and acception. Some others were fun songs about enjoying life, and making the most of every day. The only one who had ever written a song concerning the opposite gender (or romance in general) was Deema. Who had the guts to write one when she was dating some dancer a while back (it was all over the web).The male could tell it didn't work out, because after that one song came a long line of others that portrayed regret.

Gil sat up in his his sheets, propping his bare back against the wooden headboard of his messy blue bed. His gorgeous ocean eyes glanced at his closed window. The light patter of rain eased his hectic subconscious, but not enough to lull him to sleep.

He couldn't get this girl out of his head.

Things would be much easier for him if she showed some sort of attraction towards...well, anyone. He knew she wasn't a lesbian. If so, she would've probably told him in her many rejections of his 'affection'. Plus, she never showed any liking towards females besides that of a friend.

There was a tall, unbreakable barrier keeping her libido locked away. If he found some way to break it, it would eventually cause his flirtiness persuade her.

The male sat and pondered what it would be like to unleash that side of his pink haired crush. She was controlling on the outside, but he bet that she was like a shy little kitten in the bedroom. Gil had never heard of Molly being involved in any celeb sex scandals, or having any boyfriends in the past. Plus, she just gave off the 'I'm-a-total-virgin' vibe. It was so noticeable, she gave it off like a strong pheromone.

The young adult's mind drifted from its sudden maturity to its usual debaucherous. There was no decent word to describe the need he felt to run his fingers through her soft, pink locks. Or hold her slim figure tightly around his body, and never let go. He wanted to massage her caramel colored skin, grind at her flesh, and nip at her sharp neck until he left bruises. A primal part of the male wanted to hear her whimper with delight, gasp for breath, moan...hell, he wanted to hear her scream.

Gil wanted her all to himself. But how could he get her?

Every time he would flirt the way he usually would, it left him rejected and embarrassed. Not only that, but it was apparently troubling and annoying to his own friends just as it was to her. It failed every time. Being sexy all the time was becoming exhausting.

What if...he was the one that needed changing?

It took a minute for the male to put the pieces together.

What if, like her, he tried holding back the constant sexual tension? What if, for once, he limited the sexual overflow others used to tell him to release?

The mere thought of that scared him. He had been like this for so long, he forgot what it really meant to treat a girl, let alone charm one! He didn't want to be weak. He didn't want to be a 'sissy'. Gil didn't want to expose the side of him that was deemed 'dorky', 'uncool', and 'prissy' by numerous people in his life. There was no point, but Molly didn't like that.

The past looks she gave him came back, and they stung worse than a scorpion's pinch. He had to do this. For his own sanity, and to prove that he was actually worth something. Since he apparently failed at doing it before.

The exhausted pop star let out a staggering breath, feeling his entire body heat. This didn't help his insomnia at all. He had to find some way to let all of this energy out...

Lightning suddenly flashed, illuminating the blue haired star's room for a split second. It was quick enough for him to catch a glimpse of a notebook sitting on his nearby dresser. Finally having an idea, Gil jumped from his mattress and grabbed it just as another bolt of light flashed across the sky. With a quick flick, his bedside lamp was turned on. That way, he wouldn't have to strain his eyes. It took a minute for him to find a pen, but once he did, his hand started to write. It didn't stop for hours.

-  
Hours passed before Melanie's alarm annoyingly rang at 5 in the morning. The lady manager made sure she was quick to shower and dress before waking the rest of the household. Her manicured nails fastened the last button on her pull over as she made her way to the kitchen.

Melanie set out the coffee for the hectic young adults when they come down. As she heard quick footsteps approach the partially dim kitchen, she herself started a strong brew of the shredded coffee beans.

Molly was the first to enter. Her hair was messier than usual, while she still wore her ruffled bed clothes. She quickly yawned before pouring herself a large mug of coffee, and an even larger amount of french vanilla cream inside of it.

"Morning Molly," Melanie politely greeted, "Hope you're ready! We have a big day today!"

"Am I ever," the pink haired pop star droned, "God, I hate mornings."

"Don't we all?"

Four of the other band members periodically entered the kitchen as well, making their own personal brews before they got ready to leave. Marcus was the one to groggily enter last.

"I haven't slept that well in a long time," Goby chuckled, "You should cook more often, Oona! It reminded me of the food my mom used to make! Thats the only thing that would make me sleep."

Oona smiled at the dark skinned male, "Thanks!"

"What'd I tell ya, Gobes," Deema added, "She had the magic touch!"

The five shared a quick laugh. Expecting Gil to say something stupid to tick them all off at that early hour, they were surprised with silence.

"Hey, where's Thirsty Pants," the blonde keyboard player questioned to the rest of her band mates.

"Is he still asleep," the petite asian female asked.

Marcus sighed, "Can someone go wake up, Sleeping Beauty? We have to go soon."

Molly cringed, "So who's gonna do it?"

The other four young adults silently sipped their drinks, Molly gave them each a dirty look.

"You guys owe me," she hissed, making sure she grabbed a full airhorn candrom the pantry before exiting the large dining room, "If i'm not back in 10 minutes, call the cops."

As she walked into the bottom level hallway, Molly couldn't help but feel angered. The girl expected her bothersome bandmate to be asleep. She momentarily lacked the decency to knock and barged into the forbidden room. She was taken back by what she saw.

Gil was sitting cross legged on his bed, his guitar sat boredly on his lap, while a open notebook was placed on his messy sheets. His usually neat, wild blue hair was adorably ruffled as the male ran his sore fingers through them. He was naturally shirtless. The only piece of clothing he wore was a dark pair of red plaid boxers.

Molly felt her cheeks heat for a moment before her brain screamed, "Keep your cool, dammit. Remember, he's an asshole!"

She shook her head momentarily and cleared her throat. The other band leader looked up, his dazzling sapphire eyes staring right through her. Instead of saying something rude, arrogant, or gross, he smiled. No, he didn't smirk, or give that intimidating look that would make Molly want to slap him, he actually gave a sincere, cheeky, smile.

"Oh, hey Molly. What's up?"

His voice sounded so normal, and casual, almost cute.

It took the pink haired female a minute to pinch herself out of shock, "Uh, Marcus wanted to make sure you were awake. We're going to the studio in a few."

The male glanced at his clock, chuckling to himself, "I must've lost track of time! My bad."

Gil quickly tucked his ruby guitar under his bed before calmly walking past Molly and out the room. Leaving the girl with her mouth partially agape.

No snarky comments? No intimidating smirks? Not even a sexual innuendo?!

"He just walked past me like I didn't even exist," she thought with slight offense, "Like I was invisible."

Molly felt offended by this, yet relieved. If anything, this was good. Maybe what she said at the meeting had finally reached his empty skull. Could he have possibly accepted the fact that she would never be with him? Maybe. She shouldn't be quick to jump to conclusions.

"I should keep an eye on him," the girl with the cotton candy colored hair thought slyly, "just so he doesn't pull anything when I least expect it."

With that, the female made her way back to the kitchen to finish her coffee.

"We're going to be working all day, so you all can keep your pajamas on. They have food, and extra clothing at the studio," Marcus said just as Molly reentered.

"The minute we get there, the director is going to give you a run down of the theme of the shoot, and afterwards, the stylists are going to prepare each of you individually for pictures. It's going to be very busy, so try to be as cooperative as you can," Melanie added as she glanced at her watch, "Oh, we're going to be late if we don't leave now! It's time to go!"

"What are you so smiley about," Molly asked him after the six had piled into the jet black limo. She noticed Gil was looking at her in a way that was more lovestruck than lustful.

The male grinned, "It's a secret."

"Since when do you have secrets," Nonny jeered, rolling his eyes, " You never keep anything to yourself. You once tripped over a soda can and announced it on twitter a second later."

Gil smirked, "did it or did it not gain a million retweets after an hour?"

Nonny remained quiet, rolling his eyes again angrily before grabbing Oona's hand. He hoped that she'd be able to help calm him down before a work filled day at the studio. The girl in return stroked the skin on top of his hand gently with her thumb, laying her head on his shoulder afterwards.

"#falloutcan is trending! Anyway, this is my first time doing this, so I'm sure it will turn out perfect."

The blue haired male grinned at his friends with excitement. This scared them for a second. A person who knew nothing of the situation could be able smell the awkward in the air. They wondered what type of trick the blue haired male was thinking up, but ignored the restless feelings in their minds.

The dark limo skidded to a stop in front of the giant, movie like building. The group of eight exited quickly before bursting rather dramatically through the double doors.

The interior of the structure was buzzing frantically with busy workers. Fashion designers, as well as their assistants, were trying to organize the many outfits that they expected the celebrities to wear. Cameramen/women worked on the many lights above the sets, while other adjusted filters and data on the actual cameras. Make up artists were eagerly waiting at six individual mini trailers for their clients to arrive. The rest that remained were interns and assistants who did little favors for their bosses.  
The six celebrities gazed in at at the intensity of the commotion. The shoot was so big, it had to take place on an actual movie set. The advisors managed to fit up to 8 trailers inside, as well as seven enormous green screens, and other little trinkets to accommodate them during the long process. Not only that, but a snack table consisting of their favorite foods. That alone took up at least half of the building.

Melanie quickly sped walk in her black heels through the commotion. A slim woman, with dark mahogany hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin approached her. She wore adorable hipster glasses, a pair of skinny jeans, dark red tank top, and a long grey sweater over it.

The female manager grinned, "Mikaila! Great to see you again!"

"Hello, Melanie! It's been a while! I haven't seen you since the girl's pre-tour shoot!"

The two exchanged a hug before leading the group to the trailers.

Estrogen Intensity greeted their beloved director, who introduced herself to the boys after.

"My job is to make sure that your image is represented in an efficient and entertaining way," As the female director spoke, she gestured to the scenery around her, "This combo theme was a little tricky. Not only did I have to show a sense of togetherness, but it also has to show an obvious significance of youth. Surprisingly, on such short notice I was able to think of a decent idea for the merge album!"

The female paused, hoping to intensify the interest of the group.

"The theme has a 'when worlds collide' vibe to it, but also a 'forever young' ring. So my associates and I came up with this," Mikaila snapped her fingers, an intern set a rolled piece of paper in her hands. She let it flow open, revealing the words on the poster, "Welcome to The Rocking the Atmosphere World Tour!"

The glossed parcel portrayed the perfect image of a galaxy. Gorgeous white stars adorned the page, while blots of purple and pink gas clouds floated among them. The text was written out in a fun, bubble letter font.

"Ooh, it looks pretty," Oona commented.

Mikaila smiled, "Thank you Oona! In this, you all will be playing as Gods and Goddesses based off your zodiac signs. You all will be overwhelmed by the responsibilities that come with keeping the galaxy under control. So you all take a little vacation on Earth, where you will learn what it truly means to enjoy being young and restless."

"Sounds magical," Deema swooned, feeling excitement bubble in her spirit.

The brown haired manager rolled the poster back up, "You bet it is! This is going to be a true roller coaster ride of fantasy! Today, each of you will be taking individual and group shots to be sent to the producer of Teen Stream! These will also be used on your merch as well! While alternating between the two, an executive from the magazine will be interviewing each of you! So be ready to answer questions! We're just about ready to begin, so you can all head to your trailers!"

The madness had finally begun for the six stars. The minute each of them stepped into their designated areas, they were bombarded by makeup artists, hair stylists, and their costume artists.

The artists went to work as they prepared the six before they can be seen by the cameras. The young adults had to put on their dazzling outfits before their make up had to be done. Then the small groups of 7 would apply make up, gemstones, gel, or any other additive that would make their client look their best.

The trained professionals spent little time on the appearances of the celebrities thanks to the restraint on time. Molly was the first to exit the ambush of fashion. She coughed a little, forcing the bit of aerosol hair spray out if her lungs. Feeling bored, she decided to take another look at her appearance in the nearby vanity.

Her sign was Leo, the fiery persona represented by a lion. The female wore an extravagent golden dress. The top of it was snug around her torso, while a piece of cloth met in the middle to hold up the fabric. In the front, it had a slant opening that drifted from her right thigh, down. The sharp red and orange ruffles at the end of the gown revealed a pair of heels that were just as shiny as the dress, but also dotted with red and orange gems. the pink haired girl's nails were painted a dark orange. Red eye shadow covered her eyes, and gave a dusty, shadowy effect, while her cheeks were splayed with mini diamonds.

What topped off the outfit was her hair. Her bangs were pushed back by a spiked yellow headband. The rest of her locks flowed down her back in a gorgeous mess of sharp shards.

She had to give her team credit. They made her look fabulous.

Just then, Molly heard the slam of another trailer door. Expecting it to be Oona and Deema, the girl was disappointed to see that it was Gil.

His designers had completely transformed him. He represented Scorpio, the intense, lustful sign. The buff male wore a red button up shirt with and clasped black vest on top of it. His pants were black as well, with a dark chain hanging from his pocket. Over his torsa was a fabulously embroidered leather jacket that shifted from black to red. He wore regular dress shoes, and a dark red gem completed the collar of his first red shirt. His usual wild hair was slicked back and changed from ocean blue to blood red. His eyes were red as well, and the last thing that completed the outfit was a bloody red kiss mark on the side of his neck.

Molly couldn't help but gaze at him in total wonder. He cleaned up well for someone who walked into the place in his underwear.

As he approached the female, he gave a gentlemen like spin, hoping that she could see the entire outfit.

"Like it," he suggested.  
"Well, it's not completely horrible," the pink haired girl snickered with a smirk, "You clean up well."

The once blue eyed male chuckled. He wanted to say somethings about how hot she looked, but realized that it would offend her.

Alarms suddenly went off in Gil's head, "Don't say that you idiot! She'll take it the wrong way! We're trying to impress her remember?Tell her she looks beautiful! That's what you really think."

The pop star swallowed the lump in his chest and slowly spoke, "You look cool too-I mean not cool! I mean..um..beautiful."

That would slapped Molly in the face so hard, she physically flinched. He didn't call her sexy like he usually would, or hot, or good enough for something perverted and gross. He called her beautiful. The girl couldn't even remember the last time someone whole heartedly called her that.

She couldn't help but laugh, "Ha, good one. But seriously, how do I look?"

Gil gave her a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"You know you're itching to call me something much more disgusting than that. You might as well let it out."

It took the now ruby haired male to hold in all of the sexual thoughts he was thinking. Constant talk like that wasn't going to get her to like him. He had to have to save it for another time.

"No, I meant what I said. I think you look beautiful."

Molly couldn't believe what she was hearing. The previous months of total disrespect from Gil seemed to vanish. Revealing this surprisingly adorable inner core. It was weird..Sickening even. She didn't know whether he went insane, or if he was really sick.

The girl awkwardly looked down, "Uhm, thank you?"

The heavy air was quickly clear as the others started to pool out of their trailers. Each of the other young adults looked whimsical. Almost as if they were pulled from the Hunger Games Capitol.

Deema was Aries. Her outfit mainly consisted of a dark yellow leotard, with sleeves that fell off her shoulders. It was gorgeously designed with orange flares and jewels, while a yellow high low skirt was wrapped around her hips. Her ankles and upper arms were wrapped with golden clothe, and a golden choker was snuggled against her neck. The blonde's make up was just as red as a ripe strawberry, her lips resembling the plump and juicy fruit. Her curly golden hair was loose, flowing down her back calmly. On her head were large horns, ones that would be seen on a ram or mountain goat.

Goby was portrayed as the sign Cancer. His chest was decorated with a pure white, button up shirt. His pants were black, and a dark grey tunic was worn over his shirt. It has silver trims, and a silver belt. His boots were just as black as his snug pants. The dark skinned male's face was dotted with some sort of silvery, star like design.

Oona represented Pisces. Her short, ruffle dress shifted from blue to dark green. Dark turquoise flats decorated her feet, while ribbon of the same color cascaded around her calves. Over the outfit was a matching green cap, with a baggy hood. The girl's lavender hair was kept in pigtails, but still curled. What topped the outfit off was the lack of makeup, which highlighted her natural beauty. Yet her designers added that bit of dark green lipstick to make her thin lips stand out. She gave off a ocean based, little red riding hood look.

The last was Nonny, who represented the sign Virgo. He looked very princely and handsome. A long, dark green butler coat was worn over his light green White boots ended just below his knees, and his pants were as white as a cloud. A folded locket chain looped out of his pocket. The designers kept his hair as it was, since many people found it adorable.

"We look great," Oona squealed, appreciating the work put into her costume.

"Great? We look hot! I love my horns," the blonde keyboard player exclaimed, running her fingers over the ridges of the fake parts.

Goby took a look at his outfit in the many mirrors that decorated the studio, "The designers outdid themselves! I've never seen anything so impressive! That director really knows what she's doing!"

The others agreed just as Mikaila approached them.

"Perfect! You all look fantastic! We're going to get started with some single and double shots!"

The brunette guided the group of six to the first area of shooting. Expecting the day to fly by, the women only assumed the best. Little did she know that these simple pictures would spark a chain of conflicts between the pop stars.

-  
Whew! Glad that's done! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I wanted to update a little quicker now that I have more time to write thanks to holidays! Sooo, the gears in Gil's head are turning! Things are starting to click! But will his band mates notice his off behavior? Will they suspect the worse, or just roll with it? Will Molly ever get used to this "new side" of Gil? How will she feel when she has to take photos with him, and when these photo spark rumors? How long will Gil be able to pull this off without snapping? Stay tuned to find out! Shout out to my girls! Amber, out! 


	15. Confessions-Photosshoot Part2

Mikaila began to work her magic. She guided the pop group from one green screen to another. She then put them in a line for their poses. First Molly, Gil, Deema, Goby, Oona, and Nonny at the brunette molded her talented clients into memorable poses. Molly had her thin fingers bent to imitate claws, while Gil stood next to her with a seductive stare beaming into the cameras. Deema was slightly crouched, looking as if she'd run right through a picture and ram anyone reading it in the face. Goby stood tall with a determined facial expression, while Oona and Nonny posed back to back. The redhead pretended to adjust his glasses while the purple haired female clutched her hands in front of her.

"Goby, I need you to look confident. Stand a little taller, clench your fists a little, and look like you're determined!"

Melanie rubbed her chin as she stared at the six young adults. She didn't want to interrupt Mikaila's thought process, so she stood silently in the back. There were still things to organize before they left for London in a few weeks. This was a perfect time to get more of her work done.

"Oona, let your shoulders slouch a bit, I want you to look calm, not anxious. And Nonny, give me a sophisticated look, like you're smarter than every person in this room! Gil, move your hand, that isn't very appropriate," the brunette grinned, "Perfect! Don't move!"

With a snap of her finger, multiple shots were taken with quick, blinding flashes. Each of the young adults smile, even if their cheeks began to cramp up.

A camera crew danced around the set, taking video of every little item that could be seen. This made the group become anxious. Their time if privacy was finished. Now every minute of their lives would be broadcasted and viewed by millions.

Mikaila shifted the group into a few more epically intimidating positions.

"Alright, it's time for the individuals. Oona you're up first, then we'll work our way through." The brunette director then turned to Molly, who was aimlessly toying with her fiery nails, "While she's getting her pictures done, we'll go through each of you for interviews. As one of the leaders, you're up first."

Before Molly could leave, Melanie caught her arm, " Remember Molly, it's great to be honest, but it is horrible if it's overdone. We don't need everyone knowing of your personal life. Your opinions will do just fine."

The female leader was lead through the giant maze known as the wardrobe department. Once she freed herself from the mess of clothes and dresses, she came face to face with an old wooden door. One that was covered in deep cracks, mildew, and a rusted door knob.

Molly's scrunched her nose in disgust as the door was opened. This revealed a whole camera crew and set in the depths of the crevice. The pink haired star was quickly pushed inside and greeted by makeup artists who made sure she looked absolutely perfect. She was then approached by a tall, pale skin male. His eyes were a fabulous shade of grey that were slightly covered by hipster glasses. His blonde hair was neatly gelled back, while the last bit of stubble was visible on his skin. He held a clipboard tightly in his grasp.

"Hello, Ms. Gentilella. I'm Brent, head journalist of Teen Stream. I'll be interviewing you on this lovely day," the male spoke kindly, a little too kindly, "Since we don't want anyone listening in on our little chat, I had to hide the station in the confinement of this supply closet."

"Um, okay," Molly murmured awkwardly, "I didn't know that it would be this important."

"Honey, this is a very professional company. We are the first to know everything."

The lioness raised an eyebrow, "If that's the case, then why didn't you interview my band when we first started? Didn't you know about us?"

"Oh we knew," the fancy male droned as he plopped Molly in a chair, "We just had other, more important things to focus on at the time."

The tan female gave a silent groan. The bright lights were blinding her, causing a migraine to slowly form in her skull. The dazzling girl sat in a comfortable seat set in front of another green screen. She patiently sat until Brent sat in a seat opposite of her, out of the camera's veiw.

"Are the cameras rolling?," the camera girl nodded, " First things first, how are you today Molly?"

The girl took a deep breath before calmly answering, "I'm fine, thanks. I had a pretty hectic morning, but everything is much calmer now."

"Fabulous," he replied, "So from what I've been hearing, your manager had arranged for your band, Estrogen Intensity, to have a conjoined tour with Gluten Freeto?"

The faint memory caused Molly to become slightly irritated, but she continued calmly rant, "She did. It was very unexpected, but I believe that it was a good opportunity to.."

The girl paused, she tried thinking of a way to be as honest and positive as possible. Molly had to keep her attitude under control. She gulped, then continued, "form a...comfortable relationship with the boys."

Brent nodded, "But why now? You're at the top of your game! If I'm correct, you and your team have won countless awards, made cameos on numerous shows, and have done much more. Why stop your winning streak to go on such a long tour with this band that you barely know of?"

"That's what I'm wondering," the pop star thought sourly. She then began to speak, "it's more about representation. We want to show that as women in such a big business, we can do just as much as they can do, and much more. Maybe even along the way we can become equals in terms of popularity."

"How bold," The blonde representative grinned, scribbling notes on his paper, "Since the boys don't own any houses in L.A, I heard that they're staying with you and your group! How is that coming along?"

"Pretty weird," the popstar murmured.

Brent smirked, "Weird, how? Details please!"

"I mean-um..it's just different living with them. I haven't lived with anyone else but my friends and manager for a long time. I know it will take some getting used to, but it should all pay off in the end."

"Fascinating. Now I know you aren't much into dating, since you're such a busy woman. But there must be some sort of romance between some of your group members?"

There it was. The scandal. The one moment that if misinterpreted could pave a road of never ending problems.

Molly took a minute to ponder up an answer, "I'm not dating anyone. For my friends, I can't control them. After the situation with Deema and Ross, I make sure that any person that steps foot in our house understands how it's supposed to be. You mess with my friends the wrong way, you get your ass kicked. Simple as that."

Brent giggled with excitement, "Feisty! You are very protective over your friends. That's so sweet! Now, many of our fans are wondering how you are around Gil Gordon? I heard he's a heartthrob when it comes to girls. What do you have to say about that?"

Molly felt acid bubble in her throat. She wanted to vomit, but swallowed that feeling, "Gil's a very..interesting...person. He's very...confident in himself. A trait that I somewhat relate to. I have no physical relations with him, nor do I have any feelings for him. We're just acquaintances. That's it. "

"What a shame. He's very well known among the female masses, you know! You two could be the couple of the century!"

Molly took a second to roll her eyes, "I can tell by his long list of exes that he's been around. If anything, I wouldn't want to be another number on that list."

"Thank you for being open. Now that we've gotten through the fan picked questions, let's answer the little ones," the stylish blonde glanced at his paper once more, "What inspired you to write music?"

Questions like these seem personal to others, but Molly finds them refreshing. The hustle and bustle of her daily life limits her time to relax. Sharing her opinions, even with someone she doesn't know, is comforting.

The pink haired girl started to relax as the man continued to interrogate her. She answered them ease, knowing that she had nothing to hide. Her favorite color was purple; bullying inspired her music; she loved the taste of strawberry ice cream; and so on. Before she knew it, Brent ran out of things to ask, and she was lead out of the room.

As a representative guided her, Gil made his way towards the secret entrance.

Molly didn't know what type of face to give him besides a sneer, mixed with a glare. He only replied with a simple tug if his cheek, revealing his cheshire grin..

She had to get her head out of the clouds. Right now. Forget how cute he is, forget how nice he was this morning, remember that he is the same, sick, twisted monster that she first met months prior. He's just some perverted idiot that she managed to get stuck being around. Sadly, that's how he will always be. He can't change

The girl allowed a twisted sigh to leave her lips. Would she ever meet a decent man who acted like himself? Probably not, but Molly was okay with that.

A low gurgle came from her abdomen, one strong enough to cease her frantic thoughts. Now was a good time to have breakfast, at least before she had to take individual shots.

With a quick shrug, she was off to the food table.

"Gil Gordon, world renowned pop star," Brent chuckled, earning one from the male in front of him, "It's great to see you! How's life?"

"I've been great, thanks. Gotta take one day at a time, ya know?"

Though Gil made himself seem calm and content, he was anxious beyond belief. Now that he had secrets to keep, it was his objective to make them stay that way. Usually, the guitarist would happily brag and feed into the melodramatic antics that brewed around him. Today was the day that the scandals would stop, if he could keep a straight face.

Brent lounged in his chair lazily, "Of course, a busy boy like you can only handle so much, am I right?"

The pop star nodded, rather tediously.

"How does it feel to be paired with one of the best female bands out there? Interesting? Inviggorating?"

"It's been a blast working with the girls. I haven't met a group of people that dedicated in a long time. I was sour about it in the beginning, but now I think things will get better.."

Brent gave him a questioning look, "Get better? You mean it wasn't perfect before?"

Gil swallowed hard, "Um, you have to expect some problems. We were all thrown into this way too quickly. We're all stressing over our album, so it's frustrating for us all."

The blonde shrugged, "True. Now about the living conditions..The world knows that you are a casanova, and here you are living with three gorgeous young women. These three women are not only beautiful, but very talented, how can you possibly stay away? Has one caught your eye? Maybe more than one?"

Anxious and frantic, the blue haired star broke into a cold sweat. He saw a rather innocent grin sneak onto the interviewer's face. Gil had to confess something, unable to control his agitated mind, " My self control has gotten a lot better, but I'm trying to stop jumping from girl to girl. It's unsatisfying, and its affecting a lot of people around me. I wanna stick to one; but this time, I want something more than just a fling."

Some pressure was lifted from the lustful man's shoulder's. The honest celebrity saw a look of sympathy wash over Brent's face, "Wow, that's just..."

There was a pregnant silence, then Gil began to talk again, "Also, one girl has caught my eye. She doesn't know it. She probably hates me for it, too. Soon enough, I just want to tell her..."

The male paused, not wanting to expose his deepest desires on camera. He can't just suddenly change the views he's been expressing for so long. Gil had to take everything one step at a time, so his change would be accepted. He himself was still confused about the way her felt towards the one he crushed over. It was amazing how quickly the pop star put the same mask over his soul. He cleared his throat, holding a mischievous smile that was constrained onto his attractive face.

"-how lucky we both are. She gets the time of her life, and I get a hot babe. It's a win-win."

The two males shared a laugh. Gil mentally complimented himself on his quick thinking.

"Some of our fans actually wanted to know what you keep in your nightstand. It's a little random, but you know how needy your fans are!"

The male doused in red nodded before scratching the bit of stubble on his cheek, " I usually keep junk in there. It's usually old pencils, guitar picks, that type of stuff. You may find some more "personal" items in there that I can't really mention right now. All I have to say is, better safe than sorry."

The male snuck a wink to the camera, knowing that those hormonal teenage girls would be rolling in their graves just to hear that.

"Alright tiger! Talk about saucy! You haven't changed a bit, Gil," Brent chuckled, " With a tour this big, there must be a lot of pressure. Not just for the group, but for you and Molly. Being the leaders, you must be close?"

Gil nodded, toying with the tip of his leather jacket, "You could say that."

"Why so blue?"

"She's not much of a fan of me. "

Brent gasped, "Who wouldn't like you? You're attractive, talented, and famous! You'd be a catch to any girl! I'm surprised you haven't wrapped her around your finger already!"

"You and me both,", the pop star snorted in his mind.

"-But Molly has a lot of things that I don't have. There's a lot to like about her. She's smart, she's absolutely gorgeous, and she...never stops fighting for what she believe in.."

Gil felt as if he was in a daze. His oblivious mind wandered around the words he had just spoken. Those weren't only the things he loved about Molly. To him, she was like some warrior goddess you'd only see in a fantasy game. That's what she made him feel like he was in, a fantasy. His instantaneous love towards the female made him feel like an idiot. All of those times he teased her, and was rude to her friends was uncalled for. Maybe it was because he wasn't getting his way. He didn't want to tour with the girls at first, and his songwriting pal Nonny bailed on him. Whatever it was, Gil regretted ever unhunginging himself like that. It created so many problems that he couldn't handle now.

"Oh my god, this is rich! Do you have a crush on Molly Gentilella?"

What any intelligent person would do in this situation was deny everything. Deny the crush, deny the feelings he held inside, and deny everything he had previously said. Sadly, Gil wasn't that smart.

The male gave a silent nod, chewing the inside of his cheek with anxiety.

He had started something. Soon enough the footage would be posted on every social media site and every television. The one thing all of the fans, tabloids, and paparazzi would notice is him stupidly confessing his crush. Everyone in the world will see what he foolishly did, and the pandemonium will quickly ensue.

Soon enough there will be rumors. People will be guessing their where abouts, and eventual "relationship". So many things could erupt thanks to his little confession, and it would be all his fault.

Molly had gotten a quick snack, and rushed back to the old door to eavesdrop. Sure, it was nosy, but she had her reasons. She wasn't gonna let this one person spew dirt on her name, which she expected. She hid skillfully behind a rack of colored clothes hung on plastic hangers. The beginning of Gil's interview

was decent, only until Brent asked about his love life. The cocky male was just as casually self obsessed as usual. The words better safe than sorry made her eyes roll. She was close to leaving out of boredom, until the interviewer asked about their interactions.

" With a tour this big, there must be a lot of pressure. Not just for the group, but for you and Molly. Being the leaders, you must be close?"

Gil nodded, toying with the tip of his leather jacket, "You could say that."

"Close? I don't want to be anywhere near that, jerk," the pink haired female thought coldly.

The two rambled on while the female listened intensively through the thin door.

"Why so blue?"

"She's not much of a fan of me. "

Brent gasped, "Who wouldn't like you? You're attractive, talented, and famous! You'd be a catch to any girl! I'm surprised you haven't wrapped her around your finger already!"

Molly snorted just as the other leader had before, "That'll be the day."

The female pop star waited for the slander. She sat and anticipated the name calling, shaming, and embarrassment that the male subjected her to constantly. Her ears perked as she awaited for him to slut shame the sluttiness she didn't have.

"-But Molly has a lot of things that I don't have. There's a lot to like about her-"

That one line was too unexpected. He actually acknowledged something beside her body? That was new. This interested the girl.

"She's smart-"

"He thinks I'm smart," the girl questioned with warm cheeks.

"-she's absolutely gorgeous.."

"He thinks I'm pretty?"

" and she...never stops fighting for what she believe in.."

Molly could hear her heart unintentionally thumping her chest. Was Gil really saying all of those things about her? The same Gil that once referred to her and her friends as 'sleezy bitches'? The same Gil that said she'd be too easy to sleep with? The same Gil that questioned her femininity and strength?

There was a silence. Then a chuckle from Brent, "Oh my god, this is rich! Do you have a crush on Molly Gentilella?"

Molly couldn't take any more of it. She quickly darted from the old door, too afraid to even hear the answer.

That's it for this chapter! I'm sorry I haven't been updating, school has been a mitch for as long as I can remember. So much is going on, I barely have time to write or draw anymore. I'm taking the SATs soon, and I have a bunch of school events planned for this late month and next month. Not to mention that my family still requires attention just as much as my academics.

I've also been working on my college art portfolio, as well as my show ideas for when I go to college for animation. A lot is going on for me right now, and this fic is the stress reliever I manage to make time for. So I thank everyone who reads and review it! I really appreciate you guys.

So, is Gil really determined to change? Or is he doing it just to woo Molly? How will Molly react to Gil actually having feelings for her? Will she approach him-? That's a bit of a dumb question cuz she probably will...stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.


	16. Confrontation: Photoshop part 3

The seemed interview last a millennium for Gil. His butt became too sore for mortal words, while his feet fell asleep promptly after his confession. Brent was asking so many questions about his love life, it became boring. Yes, he was known to 'get around'. Yes, he was a flirt to both women and men. That didn't mean that he couldn't become someone better. Something worth liking, or even loving.

Before he knew it, he was allowed to leave. Brent innocently thanks him before soundly shutting the disgusting door. Gil turned, groaning tiredly, while giving a yawn shortly after. Before he could even take a step, an unknown force clenched his arm, and quickly forced him into another closet. The room was silent just as it was dark. The stench of mildew was strong enough to taste. Gil couldn't see an inch in front of his own face, but still felt the presence of another. A pang of fear entered him until he heard the sound of an anxious voice.

"What are you trying to accomplish," the voice bellowed, signifying that the of it owner was extremely angry.

The blue haired star became blinded by the horrible fluorescent light that filled the room. The male allowed his eyes to adjust, only to see Molly standing before him. Her scowl was dangerously sharp, while her eyes beamed with fury.

Gil didn't know whether to smile, smirk, or cover his crotch..

For his own safety, remained emotionless.

"What the hell was that?" The girl hissed in a hushed whisper.

The male's breath was shallow, he then adjusted himself, "What was what?"

Idiot. Why was he pulling the innocent card? Molly thought this sourly.

"The interview? What you just told Brent?"

"I didn't know you cared so much about my athlete's foot."

Molly face palmed, "No, the other thing! About me?"

"Wait, you overheard the entire conversation?" The male gave a look of question, "You eavesdropped? So much for privacy..."

"Let's focus on the issue here! First you're a total asshole, then you start acting like some sexy, passionate, good guy," the girl explained with fury, "It doesn't make sense. Explain yourself!"

Gil couldn't help but marvel the girl. She looked so adorable when she was mad, he couldn't help himself. He allowed the cheshire grin slip onto his face.

"If I remember correctly, you said, 'Change something about your empty skull, and I'll think about liking you.' And well, I've done just that," the male chuckled, hooking a finger under the blushing girl's chin, "It seems to be working, huh?"

The girl didn't move. For once, she didn't snarl in disgust. She gazed deeply into his faux blood red eyes. She had a strong urge to snap his finger in half, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. After a month or two of yelling , she realized he never listened when she did so. So this time, she was actually going to talk to him. It was worth a shot.

"No, never in a million years," She shook her head, making her voice low, "I don't believe you."

He shrugged, "Why not?"

"People like you...they can't change."

"Who says?"

The male was surprised where this was going.

"I do," the girl said boldy, smacking the male's hand away, "Don't forget the things you've already said and done. You disrespect my best friends, you think of me as some slut, and you treat your own band mates like crap. You've broken hearts, and allowed everything to revolve around you. Simple words are nothing compared to actions. You've already proven who you are."

Gil gulped, "Then who am I?"

"Just some rude, self centered jackass that isn't worth anyone's love, let alone mine."

Ouch.

Her words hit a soft spot in Gil's heart. Of all the ridicule he received, this hurt him badly. It hurt, but he deserved it. All of the things she said about him were true, way true to ignore. The male was so used to getting the attention, he never realized how much of a horrible person he was. At that moment, he didn't care about all of the fans that adored his existence. He didn't care about the countless fangirls/fanboys that fantasized about marrying him. He cared about Molly much more. Earning her love would be worth more than the love of a million fans.

Gil nodded, his hands casually set on his hips, "Okay. You've got a point. I need to work on myself. But I wasn't lying about what I said."

Molly glared, "I find that hard to believe. You want to get in my pants just like everyone else. No guy has ever said that about me before and meant it. So why would you?"

Gil was getting roasted. The girl's question made him burst out in a loud, frustrated, voice

"Because you're not like everyone else, Molly. You don't just agree with everything like all the other girls do! I make fun of you, you fight back! I call you a name, you call me one! I make a pass, you kick me in the nuts! It hurts like a bitch, but it's...amazing."

The girl glared as if he were insane,"You're demented! If you like that I'm so 'different' then why do you make fun of me for it? Why do you tease me for not dating? Why do you want to drag me into your sick, twisted, games?!"

The male remained silent. Giving the girl a stare that was as blank as his mind. He couldn't give much of an answer. This only caused Molly to become even more furious.

"You don't have an answer do you? What a shock. Look, I can't stop you from feeling what you feel, but I can avoid it. I will never love you, Gil. You understanding that will make this tour easier for all of us."

With that, she was gone. The female stormed out of the closed space before she could be questioned.

Gil stood in the dimly lit room, his mind stuck on what his crush said.

Though he was told this many times before, her calmness only made him believe it. Usually, he would be the heart breaker. He'd be the one to leave girls and jump from one to another. This time, the shoe was on the other foot, and he hated it. The male felt his heart beat slowly in his gloomy chest. A feeling overcame him. This feeling made breathing painful, and made his eyes sting. Anger, sadness, and shame combined to form a tsunami of emotions that roared in his soul. Being the rejected one felt like a kick to the gut. Now Gil realized more than ever that he wasn't as 'cool' as he always thought.

The male's head began to spin, making him feel light headed. The seriousness in Molly's tone frightened an unknown side of him. He wasn't afraid of her, he was afraid of losing her.

Never has Gil met a girl as spectacular as her. He knew that if he screwed this up, he would never to able to express how he truly feels about her. He had to control this side of him. This horrible, disgusting side had to go, even if he had to force himself into celibacy.

Despite his depressing mood, he was more determined than ever. Molly's words cut deep, but effectively enough to peel the layer that hid his true self. Now he had an even better plan, he was going to win Molly Gentilella's heart, and win the trust of his brother's back. This time, he was going to be the real him, no matter what memories were brought back.

With that, the male adjusted his ruffled jacket. He then exited, leaving everything in the past behind him.

Welp, there y**_ou have it! I've been super busy this week, but I managed to update. Here is where things start to shift. This is the beggining of Gil's character development, and you'll soon get a taste of his horrible past. Soon, you're also gonna find out how he ended up the way he is, and why he's afraid to be himself. People from his past come back, trying to stop the change. And lets say, its gonna get ugly. After this chapter, confessions are going to be thrown around left and right. Also, the beginning of the tour is gonna be focused mainly around Doby. Notice that Molly mentioned "the boyfriend situation". More will be explained in the next chapter about Deema's past, as well as her previous relationship. Goby's will be touched up on, but not until later in the tour. There will be a little bit of Noona's story brought up after Doby's in the tour. Expect another update in two weeks or so. Stay tuned! Amber, out._**


	17. Wanna Talk?:Photoshoot Part 4

Gil scampered back to the picture area. Awkwardness fluttered in his abdomen like a hyperactive butterfly. He passed by Melanie, who was neck deep in paperwork.

"Gil, where have you been?" She questioned curiously, wondering where the male went, "You should have come back with Molly."

The male swallowed hard and shoved his hands in his pocket. With flushed cheeks, he gave an odd shrug, "I've had a lot on my mind. I guess I'm just out of it. Sorry about that."

He silently walked away, leaving Melanie concerned. She noticed how quiet the male was. Gil's sudden reserved attitude made her question his personal life. The middle aged woman's motherly instincts were kicking in. She could sense the distress in his aura, but became determined to relinquish it. Melanie put 'talk to Gil' on her mental checklist before continuing her work. Her paranoia intensified as her sharp fingers flicked across the metallic keyboard.

Gil was ambushed by a group of women who fixed his hair and makeup (even though he didn't do anything to damage it). He was then told by a short brunette to wait by the set for his photoshoot. The male planted his backside in a chair as he glanced around. His currently red eyes stopped on his stubborn crush, who was posing in front of the camera flashes.

Despite the roast he endured moments before, he couldn't help but grin to himself. Her confident stature gave him life. They made his heart beat a little faster, and his desire burn brighter. Its as if he was possessed by some love demon. A demon that made it impossible for him to control his own impulses.

Love was an emotion that Gil never felt, at least in a direct sense. The words never fell off his lips, or entered his mind. His high school years were full of 'likes' and one night stands, but never loves.. Well, there was Kendyll, but he was too distracted to think about her.

He knew that Goby and Nonny wouldn't believe him if he told them of his situation. He couldn't walk up to them and say: '**Hey guys, turns out I don't just want to screw Molly, I wanna live happily ever after with her like in some corny disney movie**.' That alone seemed unbelievable, especially with the current bet leaving an infestation of remorse in his heart. He was such an idiot.

The male realized it was time the had to mend his relationship with his brothers, as well. That's the only way he would gain acceptance. Reminiscing of the moments he pushed their buttons made him cringe. He had a lot of work to do.

* * *

Despite the drama that was brewing, the rest of the group remained calm among their own activities. Oona and Nonny were strolling aimlessly through the center, trying to pretend that they weren't deeply in love. This left Deema and Goby by themselves.

Deema dug a manicured finger into her scalp, scratching deeply around the large horns perched atop her head. She wrinkled her nose as the itching sensation was the only other person in the lounge, naturally making the blonde happy. She planted herself in a giant fluffy recliner, her finger working at her horns

"These stupid things are too itchy," she growled sourly, "-can't believe I have to wear them all day."

"If they're bothering you, you could get someone take them out," Goby suggested sweetly.

The blonde declined his offer, "Nah, there's no point. We'll be called for interviews in a few."

She shook her hair fiercely, hoping to calm the frazzled section of her golden locks. The girl grabbed a piece of shrimp and tossed it into her mouth. This was her third plate of food, but she didn't care. Satisfying her hunger wasn't the only thing she wanted to do right now. Her and Goby had gotten so far with Timber. The instrumental was fully composed, and the lyrics were done. At this point, she had time to create choreography and toil her own personal songs.

As the blonde waited semi-patiently, she glanced at the plate her crush was holding. The piece of plastic was full of healthy things like carrot sticks, cucumber slices, and sliced peppers. A large glob of veggie dip were neighbors with the vegetables. The last snack that the blonde noticed where small pieces of pickles smothered with peanut butter.

Deeme cringed, "Ew! You actually eat that?

Goby looked up while munching satisfyingly, "This is the best snack ever invented!"

The blond snickered, tossing a powdered munchkin into her mouth, "It looks more like barf city to me. I'll stick to my sugar.

The bassist chuckled, "Don't knock it til you try it."

"-I don't have to try bleach to know that it's poisonous," the girl replied in a sassy, but also humorous manner, " I see you're a freak for healthy stuff."

Goby relaxed in his chair, "My mother always raised me to eat right. Even when we could barely afford food, she never gave me with junk. Plus, she always bribed me with pie if I ate all my veggies as a kid. She always made the best blueberry pie."

The male relaxed as he reminisced. The memories of his childhood were bliss, and left a tingle in his chest. He remembered the birthdays, all those times he always got what he wanted, despite his family's financial issues. He remembered, Christmas, when the house was decorated more than the tree itself. Then there was the summer's he'd play all day like a child should. When the haze of the heat became unbearable, the bassist would receive a fudge pop and sit under the oak tree with his friends. This was the life Goby missed. A part of him wanted to go back in time, and remain in his childhood era for all eternity.

Deema grinned at his content appearance, she sighed, "Your mom sounds cool. If we head to your home state during the tour, I'd love to meet her."

Goby's joyful memories melted away rapidly. This content appearance morphed into one of uncharacterized sadness.

The male let a long breath leave his tightening chest, "I've been wanting to do that for years."

"Why not? Did you two have a falling out, or something?"

"I wish," Goby murmured, "My mom passed away a while back"

Sympathy etched itself on the blond's face, "Aw, Gobes. I'm sorry."

"Naw, it's nothing," he replied, holding back potential tears.

"It doesn't seem like nothing."

Deema only knew so much about Goby. He had secrets, and she respected that. Though, it didn't stop her from wanting to know more about him. The blond felt compelled to ask him deep, serious questions, just because she wanted to. She wanted to hear of his good days, just as much as the bad ones. The keyboard player was clueless to why she cared so much. Maybe it was her goal to get on Goby's good side. Or it was because she cared too much to let him wallow in his own horrible past.

The second one sounds about right.

Deema placed her plate full of sweets on the small table. She moved from her comfortable chair, to the one next to Goby. Something in her forced her to move closer. She looked deep into his gorgeous hazel eyes with such compassion, it made his cheeks shift to a cranberry shade.

A small smile lifted her cheeks, "Do you want to talk about it?"

This was her new thing. She was going to ask him how he felt, like no one asked her. The blond loved how accepting he was of his emotions. He was becoming more honest with himself through her. Deema was honored that she was becoming a confidante. Goby trusts her with something more valuable than anything else he owns; his heart. It made her feel like life was worth living, just a little bit more.

A member of the camera crew approached the two, "Goby, it's time for your interview. Deema, you're up for pictures."

The blond wiped her hands and stood, "We'll do this later, I guess."

The male nodded, feeling his heart burst in his taut chest. He smiled, admiring Deema for her caring nature, "It's a date."

With that, he silently walked away. He left the blonde with a red face, and a newfound desire to become more than his confidante.

"Goby Imani, it's been a while," Brent mused, "How have you been?"

"Fine," the male replied, still caught in his emotions from his previous conversation.

Brent asked him 'icebreaker questions', to soften the mood. Most of them he has answered in interviews before. Many of them revolved around his opinion on music, his motivation, and song inspiration. While others were petty little 'fan questions' that asked what type of shampoo he used, or what he keeps in his closet.

"This tour is becoming big, especially for your fans. The minute it was announced, major ticket sites crashed because of the traffic of sales. Twitter and Facebook are blowing up with exciting posts. Even the fans are posting instagram pics of themselves dyeing their hair pink, or indigo. No one can wait to see the entire group perform."

"I never realized how much of an impact the entire merge has on all of us. Combining the 'Intensifiers' and the 'Fritos' is like pushing two wild dogs into a cage. I can only imagine the size of the crowds when the tour officially begins," the famous male admitted.

Brent crossed his legs, "You say that this has made a large impact on the team. Have you made friends with the girls?"

In other words, has he dated and/or screwed one of them yet.

Goby was hesitant to speak. If Brent wasn't an employee of a money grubbing, gossip magazine, he'd pour his heart out to him. The dark skinned star's emotions were fighting a nuclear war in his head. What he felt confused him. Hell, it scared him. He never felt this way about someone before. Goby didn't know how to approach the situation.

Her licked his lips nervously. "The only person I've interacted with is Deema. She's a really nice girl, and really fun to be around. We're actually writing a song together."

Brent straightened in his seat, appearing interested, "That's fascinating to hear! I bet all of your fans are dying to hear what you two have come up with! Looks like you and Deema make a great team."

A great team? It was much more than that. Goby was ecstatic to wake up every day knowing that she'd be somewhere in the mansion. Even if she wasn't in his presence, just knowing that she was around was reassuring. There was so much about her to like, he couldn't imagine her having any enemies.

Deema's just…..wild. Her attitude is off the charts, and so is her energy level. She could scream in a room full of lawn mowers, and you'd still be able to hear her. Other than her lively behavior at parties, her clubbing skills were extremely attractive. Goby still felt his stomach bubble as he remembered their little 'dance' at Olympia.

Despite YOLO influenced motives, she was so caring. Her heart was made out of the purest gold. Just thinking about her made the man's heart flutter in his chest. He enjoyed the talks they've had, and the laughter that came from previous hostility. She was a great friend, and with time, she would be something much more. He hoped and prayed for that dream of his to become a possibility.

* * *

_**Welp, here's another chapter(ahem, filler) for you, my lovelies! Now, a lot is going on in my life at the moment, and I'll take the time to explain it. (First off, I made the fic rating M due to the upcoming crazy ;) . **_

_**In a few days, I will be attending a summer program at a college not far from my town. I'll be bunking their for three weeks, while attending classes and seminars. During that time, I will be too busy and too tire to update. That doesn't mean I won't write tho. I scared some people when I announced that I would be ditching this fic on FFN and recreating it on Wattpad. I realized two things wrong with that decision. One, the story is planned, but not written, so I'd have to write the whole thing all over again. Two, the reason I wanted to do it is because wattpad gives writers a lot of attention, even for fan written stuff. At the moment, I was thinking of the potential attention due to personal insecurities. I realized that I still have fans on FFN that love my stories. I'd be neglecting them if I were to just hop off and ditch them like that. So i promised my writing buddies (who also read this fic) that I'd finish it before I finish posting on wattpad. We still have a long way to go, so don't go anywhere ;).**_

_**Dobby is finally springing! Ironically, it's also Doby month, so enjoy the fluff! The next 2-3 chapter will be the end of dobby and the beginning of Noona. Afterwards, nothing but drama will ensue! The gang will meet their intro band! Plus an old flame returns in hopes of capturing Gil's heart! How will this flame react to his change? Stay tuned to find out! Amber, out!**_


End file.
